Backlash's Story kept for the sake of memory
by biacebaolck
Summary: Who is Backlash? She is the haremaid who fought disguised as a male, the one who helped defeat Yuki and she is the one who helped end the Great Ragnarok and Torquoi war. old work
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

"Backlash. What a wonderful name." cooed a female silver-furred hare to the babe. She was obviously the babe's mother. A black-furred hare sitting next to her stayed silent. His gaze at the babe, who had been born 1 season ago, was cold.

"We can't name a girl that! It's strictly a male's name!" he growled as the babe giggled when her mother tickled her footpaws.

"You swore that 1 season from when our babe would be born, the name Backlash would be given!" she argued, cradling her babe in her arms.

"I thought it would be a boy!" he shot back. "Selena, we're changing her name, and that's final!"

"No." Selena said, glaring at him. "You swore an oath, Lash, and you cannot break it. It's against our laws!" Lash glared back and stood up. He stomped out the door, slamming it behind him. Little Backlash, frightened by the loud noise, started to whimper and then cry.

Selena rocked her babe back and forth in her arms, humming softly to lull her to sleep. Backlash's eyelids began to droop, and she struggled to keep them open. After a while, she fell asleep.

Her mother looked at her lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. The little grey hare-babe slept on. Selena looked out the window. Strange, it was awfully quiet tonight.

She gasped as she saw torches being lit. Stoats, foxes, weasels, rats and ferrets were surrounding the village. Selena grabbed her cloak and wrapped both her and her babe in it.

She ran towards the forest, hoping to find a shelter for her babe, but a stoat spotted her and ran his cutlass through her. She fell to her knees gasping, her blood dripping down from her body, babe still clutched in her arms. She cried out in pain as the stoat whipped her.

The babe, now fully awake, was terrified. Suddenly, a shout erupted from the forest.

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried a black hare, who she recognized as _father._ He injured and even slew vermin in his path as he struggled to get to his wife. "Selena! Selena!" he called out as he neared her. She didn't answer.

He knelt down and looked at her face. Selena's sapphire blue eyes were now clouded over, her breathing had slowed down, but she still held Backlash in her arms. They were both covered in blood, Backlash covered in more than her mother.

"Lash." Selena gasped out before she died, her soul now traveling to the Dark Forest Gate. Her hold on Backlash loosened and the babe landed on the ground. Lash glared at the babe.

"If it weren't for you, she would still be alive." Backlash began to feel terrible. The death of her mother…was all **_her_ **fault?

A surviving stoat of Lash's attacks, the same one that had killed Selena, struck him with his sharp whip, ending the black hare's life. Backlash forced herself to look into the stoat's eyes, and felt cold all over. The stoat laughed evilly, whipped her, and put his whip away.

"Get up, yew! Yew'll be my slave if'n yew want ta live." He snarled and turned around. "Now git!" Backlash obeyed, her heart refusing to stop pounding. Her life was now in shambles, her parents were dead, her father's words still stung, and she was a slave even though she was only a season old.

Could her life get any worse?


	2. Chp 1: Bucko Bigbones

**Chapter One: Bucko Bigbones**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

She scavenged for herbs for her master in the forest. Her master had FINALLY allowed her to do it, since his wounds were now stinging with pain. Her freedom wasn't given, though. She was not even allowed to hunt for seashells along the shores. She didn't know why. It was perfectly harmless. Wasn't it?

Kagroo, her master, had made it clear that she come back to him by tomorrow midday or else she would face his whip and cutlass. 15 seasons of being whipped had helped her learn how to keep an emotionless and painless face while being whipped. She barely felt the whip anymore.

But, he always had his cutlass with him and even though she didn't feel the cutlass, she had never been able to get the scars from it to disappear.

A blur from her right knocked her down. As she held her aching head, quite dazed, she saw a large mountain hare, who looked like he was from the northern mountains, in front of her.

"Watch where you're going!" she said, angrily. She was sure she had nearly squashed her haversack, which contained her herbs and provisions.

"Ah'm sorry fer knockin' ye over, lassie." He apologized. "Ah wis doin' mah mornin' jog." He looked so upset, that she couldn't help but forgive him.

"It's all right." She stood up. "What's your name?"

"Ah'm Bucko Bigbones. Aye, that's mah name." He added hurriedly when he saw her raise an eyebrow.

"What's a mountain hare like you doing in these parts?" she asked suspiciously. "It's not cold enough around here for you to live normally." Bucko was so surprised, that he forgot to ask her name.

"How'd ye ken that ah'm frae the mountains?" he asked in astonishment.

"Well, there's the accent…" She inspected some plants on the ground, picked a few and placed them in her haversack.

"Och, whit are ye doin'?" he asked out of plain curiosity.

"They're herbs I need. Speaking of herbs, have you seen wintergreen around here? I'm nearly fresh out." When she noticed the confused look on his face, she took out a herb from her haversack and showed it to him. "This is wintergreen."

"Ah seen some o' that!" he said. " 'twas in a cavern ah passed!"

"Could you take me there?" she asked. Bucko nodded. When they arrived at the cavern, which was a very long distance, the sun was setting. She took one look at the plants inside and thanked him. She took a couple of them and put them in her haversack before looking at the sky.

"D'ye live 'round here?" he asked.

"No, I live underwater." She said rolling her eyes. "Well of course I live around here! The nearest village is two days travel from anywhere in this area!"

"Ah wis only checkin'." She could have sworn it was imagination, because she saw the mountain hare turn away, smiling and looking slightly happier than he had before. " 'twill be too late fer both of us tae go our ways. The sun has set and tis too dark."

She nodded and kneeled on the ground, starting a fire. He helped by adding tinder and branches to it as it began to burn. Once the fire was completely lit, she started questioning him.

"What kinds of friends do you have?" she wanted to know. She had never been outside these lands for Master Kagroo was getting old and despised traveling.

"Och, Dorothea, a lassie like yersel', had bad singin'. Her singing… Tis horrible!" he chuckled. He began to talk all about the friends he had made when Dotti and her friends had come for a little 'visit'.

She sat spellbound, listening to his every word, fascinated at the different personalities of each and every beast he described. Outside, it was dark and the moon was full. A wolf howled in the distance, butneither of them paid any attention to it.


	3. Chp 2: Aunt Rhia and Uncle Emrys

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long! It's just that it's hard enough thinking up an idea for chapters when I have tons of homework (Man!Can school get any worse?) and when I have to think up some more ideas for my other (ahem) unfinished stories...

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Aunt Rhia and Uncle Emrys**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

She trudged back to where Kagroo had said to go once she had found the herbs she needed. She and Bucko had their farewell and both went their separate ways, wondering if they would ever see the other ever again.

She gasped as she saw the camp. It had been raided and everything was turned over and in places they shouldn't have been as if somebeast was looking for something. "Master Kagroo? Master Kagroo?" she called out.

She gasped as she saw the stoat, staring up at the sky, his normally brown eyes clouded over. In short words, her master was now dead, killed by some unknown beast. She felt angry.

Why? For 11 seasons, all Master Kagroo had done was order her around. But, she still felt a lingering, if small, attachment towards him.

He had been like family to her. He had also been her mentor and teacher. He had taught her to fight with any weapon he could think of and was delighted to find out that his student was a fast learner.

He made funny jokes and faces and made her laugh whenever she was so bored or so upset she couldn't concentrate on her lessons. Now, all that was just a memory. It was all just a distant memory now.

Despite all his whipping her and slashing at her with his cutlass, she had never even thought of leaving or running away. He had been her family. Now, her family was all gone, just because some stupid beast murdered him! She'd give anything to strangle Master Kagroo's murderer by the neck!

She gathered her pouch, which carried her sling and stones and fastened it around her waist. Taking what little herbs were left in the camp, she put them in her bag, in case she would ever need them.

She gave Master Kagroo a proper funeral, even though she knew some other beasts would just leave him there. She couldn't leave him. He had taught her so much. Taking one last look, she turned and walked away, unable to stand the stench of blood that poisoned the camp any longer.

* * *

"HELLO?" She jumped. She had been walking for at least an hour when she heard it. "HELLO? IS SOMEBEAST THERE? IT'S AWFULLY UN-NATURAL FOR A CHAP LIKE ME TO BE IN A CLOSED SPACE, Y'KNOW, WOT WOT! " She looked into the trench on her right. A field hare looked relieved when he saw her. 

"Good day, marm! D'you think you could help a chap up and out of here? I've been in here for bally ages." She extended a paw out to him and he took it. Any other female would have had trouble pulling a male out of a trench, but she had been trained by Kagroo to do this sort of thing.

He had made her lift heavy boulders twice her size before he was certain she could go up to the next step. The next step turned out to lift him out of a ditch with heavy stones tied onto him. This training was for rescuing mates from falling into the sea when on a boat, he explained.

"Goodness!" she said once he was out of the trench and sitting next to her. "How much do you eat? You're so heavy!"

"Oh, only about 6 good square meals a day." He told her, like it was nothing.

"That's a lot of food." She said, after a while. He shrugged.

"Do you have some vittles with you? I'm bally well starving!" he said. She nodded, and took out some carrots she had found in the garden she had secretly been attending to.

Even though Master Kagroo said that gardens were for weaklings, she knew you could never have enough food with him around. She had washed them in the first stream she encountered and jumped over the rocks in it to get to the other side.

She watched as he nibbled daintily on carrot. "I say, marm, this carrot is delicious!"

"Thanks," she said. "I think." She added as she watched him finish that carrot and start on the other ones. "What's a field hare like you doing around here? I happen to know for a fact that the Southland is a good 7 days walk from here."

She happened to know, because Master Kagroo had taught her how to read maps and navigate. While being his slave, or student, she had found out that he was once a captain of a ship, but lost everything on it when a violent thunderstorm appeared.

He lost all his crew and his beautiful ship too. But, he didn't let that memory stop him from teaching her everything to know about boats and good advice that she would need if she had ever went traveling.

"Oh, just a little run. Those bally puddings me mate makes can make you as fat as a boulder. So, I thought I'd go for a little jog. It's a nice day, isn't it, wot wot!" he explained, finishing off the remaining carrots.

"A little run?" she asked. "It's about 1500 paces from here!"

"So?" She sighed in disbelief.

"Never mind." She stood up, closing her bag and picked up a couple of stones from the ground, putting it in her pouch and closing it. "Nice meeting you, bye."

"Wait a bloomin' second!" he said suddenly as she was about to leave. She stiffened; quite sure that he was going to ask her name when she didn't know it. "I didn't tell you me name!" She sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm Stryke. Me mother named me that afore I could bloomin' blink! I strike vermin fast when I'm alert but…" he trailed off.

"Ok." She said hurriedly, wishing that he could just finish and she could just leave without appearing rude. Despite what Master Kagroo said about not caring about what others thought, she cared, and that was that. Master Kagroo had found out that no amount of training or whipping could stop her from caring about what others thought.

"I say!" he said suddenly, looking at the sky. It was midday. "It's nearly time for sparring! My mate isn't one to stand around and wait! Cheerio!" He waved and ran off, dust coming out from underneath his footpaws.

"Thank my sires and grandsires that there are men with everyday duties in this world." She muttered; turning to go, walking in the opposite direction the field hare had gone.

* * *

She ducked as a stone hit just where her head had been seconds ago. "Who goes there?" an elderly male hare said, walking out of the bushes. 

He was facing her, and that's when she noticed his eyes were clouded over, but not the same cloudiness that Master Kagroo had had. In other words, this hare in front of her was blind.

"I do." She said standing up straight, looking at the dent in the tree that the stone had made. She gulped. It made a hole that went all the way to the back of the tree trunk. This obviously showed that the stone was still flying in the air, until it would hit some unsuspecting beast on the head and make them unconscious.

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice not as harsh as before once he realized that the intruder wasn't a vermin.

"I- I don't know." She said. She sighed. After all her hard work, after all her trying, finally, someone found out about her being… nameless. He was silent for a few minutes, put his sling back into his pouch, which was identical to hers, since it was a sling pouch too, and finally spoke.

"Follow me." He walked back into the bushes and she hurriedly followed him. He moved surprisingly fast for a blind hare, but, after a few faster paces and her sheer determination, she caught up.

They stopped at a…cottage? The strange thing was that….she felt like she had been here before. But…that was impossible! Wasn't it? After all, she had spent most of her past life with Master Kagroo, had she not?

Unknown to her, when she had been whipped for the second time after Master Kagroo had made her his slave, her memory started to evaporate into thin air, all memories disappearing, one by one.

"Have I ever been here before?" she asked softly. He gave her a strange look (uh, sorry…) but stayed silent, as though thinking and piecing together a puzzle, piece by piece.

"Come." He said and she hastened to obey. The seriousness in his voice told her this wasn't a time to stall for time like she normally did when Master Kagroo had ever said that.

They walked in, and immediately a silver-furred female hare started to ask something. The male gestured to the haremaid, and silver-furred female said a soft, "Oh."

"Sit down." He said pulling a chair out for her. She did so and the female quickly burned some sort of braided plant. Her eyes began to droop, and had she not been sitting in the chair, she would have fallen to the floor and broken her neck.

But she was not concerned with this. No, she was concerned of what was going to happen to her, in this cottage of two hares she did not even know.

* * *

_"Auntie pway?" asked a younger grey-furred haremaid. Her aunt, with her silver fur shining in the sunlight, smiled at her niece._

_"Ok, Backlash. What should we play? Better not be 'Make Auntie Eat a Mudcake, wot wot!" her aunt chuckled._

_"Go back home, pway 'Bedtime'." She answered making a mud-pie in the mud. Unlike other babes, Backlash loved her bedtimes. It offered her enough rest for her to wake up bright and early the next day._

_"Alright, wot." Her aunt said and she picked up the babe and walked back to the cottage. "First of all, lets get you bloomin' cleaned up." She filled a basin with water and placed Backlash in it. The little grey hare only giggled and splashed the water around her._

_After washing Backlash, her Aunt dried her off with a big fleecy towel, and dressed her in a nice blue dress. Backlash made a face at this._

_"Me no likie dress." She said pouting._

_"You'll have to get use to it, Backlash, wot. Don't you want to be pretty?" asked her aunt._

_"Me no want to be pwetty. Want to be strong like Daddy and Uncle." She said determinedly._

_"Maybe you'll be a bloomin' great warrior like them someday." Her aunt said gently and picked her niece up. She hummed a little song, picked up the babe in her arms and started rocking her back and forth, slowly._

_When her niece fell asleep, she passed her to her sister. "Selena, you best take her back home. It's dangerous these days, wot!"_

_"I know." Selena replied grimly. "But she loves it here. I love it here too, because I was brought up here."_

_"I agree, wot, but it's best for her safety never to come back here. There's a war going on y'know."_

_"A war, in which our husbands are in, sister. They do it to fight for the right for Torquoi like ourselves to live in these parts." Selena reminded her sister._

_"Yes, and our hearts go out to them." Her sister said. Selena said goodbye and left with her babe, knowing that the war threatened her babe's life and well being.

* * *

_

Her eyes flickered open. She was in a bed, a quilt covering her. She took another look at the silver-furred female at her side and realized who she was and who the babe in the dream was. She sat up and got off the bed, folding the quilt before waking up the female.

"Auntie?" she asked softly. The female hare awoke and when seeing who it was, looked at her with loving eyes.

"Yes, it's me, Backlash." At long last, she had finally found out what her name was! She was ready to jump for joy but she remembered to ask one important question she had evaded all her life.

"What's your name?"

"I am known as Rhia and my husband's name is Emrys. We're your aunt and uncle." Emrys, the blind male sitting next to Rhia, smiled at her surprised expression.

"Never knew I was your uncle, did you?" he asked. She shook her head and he let out a laugh. "Well, now's a great time to start! I see you know how to use the sling." He said, gesturing to her sling pouch. She nodded. He brightened up. "How's about I teach you a thing or two about using the sling?"

Remembering the hole he had made with his sling, she nodded eagerly. But wait… "Not to be rude or anything, but how can you walk around without bumping into anything?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh that." He said, dismissing it with a wave of his paw. "That's nothing. I've been living here for countless seasons, so I knows me way around these parts. Ready for training, young 'un?"

"I'm ready!" she exclaimed. She was finally in a family, a family who knew her when she was little and a family who loved her. To her, a family was a priceless treasure and could _never_ be replaced. The same thing went for other beasts.

From the day when Backlash left her aunt's cottage, she had never returned, not knowing she had family here. Now, after 11 long seasons, daughter of Selena and niece of Rhia, had finally returned. She had finally returned….home.


	4. Chp 3: Hatred

**Hatred**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

She clenched and unclenched both her paws and teeth. In front of her was wooden pole, made of cedar, tied at the top with strong rope. Again, she punched and kicked at the spot, but the pole refused to fall over.

"Uncle Emyrs!" she complained to her uncle, who, even though he couldn't see, could sense things. He sat on the lush green grass. "It's impossible! I'll never be able to make the pole fall over. It's too firmly stuck into the ground!" Her uncle only chuckled.

"Impossible? Young 'un, there's nay a thing impossible when you put your mind to it." He said. And with that, he stood up and walked towards the pole. Backlash automatically stepped back. She had nearly gotten seriously injured the last times she hadn't stepped back.

He gave the pole a good swift and powerful sidekick where the rope was and the pole wavered for a second. She held her breath, hoping it wouldn't land on her uncle, but there was no point in hoping. Her uncle leapt out of the way when the pole toppled over, turning into a million splinters when it reached the ground.

Emyrs grinned and sort of looked and not looked in her direction (well, he _was_ blind…). "Is it impossible, young 'un?"

"Don't start bragging again." She said in a quiet voice. It was soft, quiet, calm…and dangerous… Not to mention, enough to scare the hell out of Emyrs, who had never been so scared in his life. "Uncle, if you start bragging again, I'll beat the heck out of you."

Emyrs chuckled. "You're very much like your dad, y'know. He never could take a joke." Backlash didn't know whether to be happy about it. All she remembered about her father was a black furred hare and the words, 'If it weren't for you, she'd be alive by now.' And…who was he so upset about? That was one problem she couldn't solve.

"Y'know, you sound like a male when you speak like that." He said, as an afterthought.

"Really?" she asked. She was a tomboy. Every dress her aunt had shown her, had told her she used to wear it, she made faces at them. She'd never be caught in a dress. Not on her life's honour.

She had learned to fight like a boy from Master Kagroo, learned to walk like a boy, imitating her uncle's walking whenever she could. Her uncle could sense this, but made no comment on it. He had already guessed what she was up to.

"You planning on going somewheres, young 'un?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "I'm planning on going to Death's Gate." Death's Gate was a place about a 6-day walk from the cottage. Like it's name, anybeast who came there met death's door, or, as it was known as, the Dark Forest Gate. The sentries at the gate of Death's Gate wouldn't allow females in. It was strictly a no female zone.

It was quite rare that anybeast could have been in Death's Gate for even a second and come out alive, having not even gone insane with terror. Rumour had it that those beasts that had gone into Death's Gate had never come out and were never seen, ever again.

Many beasts would have said it was impossible, but Emyrs was one of the few who had went in and survived, and had come out sane. Lash, Backlash's father, had gone in as well, and survived, just like his brother-in-law.

Lash was lucky, he had only a wound on his shoulder which Selena, Backlash's mother, had patched up. Emyrs was not as lucky. He had lost his sight, forever. He had never told anyone what had happened, and Lash was certainly not about to tell.

It seemed that Lash had promised Emyrs not to tell anyone, and once Lash had agreed on something, nothing could change his mind, not even the threat of death and/or torture unless he wished to do so of his own free will.

"Death's Gate?" he looked at her, and if he had eyes, they would have almost been bugging out (if he had eyes he would have looked like he was in disbelief which he was). "Are you crazy, young 'un? Don't y'know that beasts had gone into Death's Gate and they've never come back?"

"I know. And that's why I'm going." She noticed the confused look on his face. "I want to find out why beasts are disappearing just by walking in the area. All the beasts that have went in were warriors, highly trained ones too. Don't give me that look." She added suddenly, seeing Emyrs's attempted innocent look. "You were the one who told me all about the warriors!"

"You know me too well, young 'un." He admitted. "I suppose I can't stop you from going?" She shook her head, determined. "Fine. But you'll have to train hard. Remember, hatred can keep you going, but if you attack in anger, your attack will be off target and by using up all your strength in one attack, the opponent will have a better chance and not to mention an advantage of finishing you off."

"Got it." Replied Backlash, the same determined look her father once had, in her eyes. "I won't forget. Don't use hatred often. I can remember that." She walked off, but not before she selected another wooden pole from the pile of poles.

Emyrs smiled behind his paw. "Good luck, young 'un." He whispered as she began to stick the pole in the ground, this time, in harder ground. She was about 20 paces away, but he didn't want to chance her hearing him. She had her father's good hearing.

He then spoke at a normal volume. "Remember what I've said, young 'un. You'll need it. Or else, you'll have someone sacrificing something of theirs for you, like how I sacrificed my eyesight for your father's life. Don't make hasty mistakes. Live what you learn from both Rhia and I, and you'll be safe. Don't give up."

"I know!" she yelled back, mostly in annoyance, after giving the pole a few kicks and punches before it toppled over. Her uncle had said this speech one too many times. Little did she know that this advice would be needed in the future, or else she would lose a close friend, forever.

"Hatred." She whispered, sitting on a large stone. She looked up at the stars in the sky. "You were full of that when I was named, weren't you, father? That caused your downfall and mostly the death of my mother." Backlash felt a little better, blaming it on her father.

"Don't worry, mother." She whispered again. "I won't let you down. I promise." A star in the sky twinkled as though it was her mother, hearing her and Backlash laughed her one of a kind, beautiful and unique laugh. Every beast in range of hearing her laugh knew it was her laugh and felt joyful and happy no matter what emotion they had felt before.

Backlash was a unique haremaid, and a good friend to all of them. Her bond with them would stay forever, even when they went to the Dark Forest Gates.

* * *

_**Author's note: Guess what! On January 3, 2006, I get to go to Laser Quest for my cousin's birthday party! **(waves a little Canada flag and throws confetti into the air)** Yay! That means, I'll get first hand experience on how to self-teach myself to be an expert at stealth and that means I can turn Backlash into one too! YAY!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing for every of the past chapters, Toobil Streamdiver! And you other readers out there review! Or else I won't update this story as fast as I normally would and I'll start working on another one and Toobil Streamdiver will be so disappointed. I don't like making people disappointed…**_


	5. Chp 4: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

_**By: biacebaolck

* * *

**_

**Lash's POV**

I'm here. After all these seasons, I'm finally here. But… Where is 'here' exactly?

"Where am I?" I ask aloud.

"You're at the place between the world of living and the realm of Hell Gates and the Dark Forest Gates." A voice behind me says. I jump. I **_know_** that voice. How could I not know my own father's voice?

I don't call him 'father'. Not anymore, that is. Ever since he died, I've been blaming him for making my mother so upset and I call him by his name, Flash.

"What's going on, Flash?" I demand. I want some answers, and he's not getting away until I get them.

He chuckles. What is so damn funny? I'm ready to start yelling, but I manage to keep my temper in check like Selena always asks me to try to do.

"You've no respect for your elders, Lash." He scolds. So what if I don't? It's not even true. I respect Selena's parents and mother! I only have no respect for you, Mr. I'll-die-early-so-I-can-make-everyone-I-know-a-nervous-wreck, a.k.a. Flash! "I am, after all, your father."

"Yeah, but even though you're seasons older than me, you're not a season wiser." I reply angrily. Right now, I'm getting sick of him.

He just smiles. No counter? This **_can't_** be Flash!

"What's wrong with you!" I demand.

"Nothing. I'm just here to tell you about your choice."

"What choice?" He stares at me.

"Your choice. **_The_** choice."

"About what?" Think calm, think calm, and think calm. I am not going to wring his neck. I am not going to break his back. I am not going to break his leg. I'm going to choke him to death! Wait… He's already dead so I can't do that… As a matter of fact… I'm dead too…

"Your choice to decide where you will go. Will you go to Hell Gates or will you go to the Dark Forest Gates?"

"Why does that matter!" I screech. He looks at me sternly, obviously unfazed.

"It's all your decision, son." And he disappears. He called me, 'son'. Damn it! Curse it! Of all the times to have said that while he was still alive, he chooses to say it now while he's DEAD!

I stare disbelievingly at the empty place in thin air where he used to be. I plop down on the cloud like floor I'm on, sitting and sulking.

"Fathers…" I mutter.

But somehow, it doesn't matter… There's a somebeast calling me. Coming from the world of living, where I once lived. It's…Backlash? The funny thing is, I don't hate her anymore. I grab some dirt from the ground. Somehow I know the dirt is special. But how do I know? Never mind. Backlash, I'll see you again. Wait for me, I'll be there, I promise…

* * *

**Selena's POV**

I'm here after all these seasons. Where? Just here. Okay… Where is here? I mean, where in the name of all the 4 Torquoi tribes am I?

I'm dead. I know that. Let me think. There's Hell Gates and the Dark Forest Gates you die. Where will I choose to go? Back to memory lane and live; I shouldn't really say this, I'm dead, with useless memories or go to either the Dark Forest Gates or Hell Gates?

I want to go to the Dark Forest Gates. Why? Because. I want to see Lash. And I believe that he'll be there.

Earth, she's there, in that light. Earth, founder of all the 4 Torquoi tribes… Please, grant him safe passage to wherever he's going. I hope he'll go to the Dark Forest Gates. And please, Earth, take care of my daughter, Backlash.

Teach her right and wrong, and help her while she's still living. Thank you.

I head towards the light, the Dark Forest Gates where Earth is standing, her eyes smiling at me. At long last… After all these seasons… I'm home and now, I can sleep in peace.

But… Somebeast's calling me. Who is it? It's… Backlash? Backlash! It's been so long since I've seen her, since I've hugged her that I want to cry. I can't cry. I have to be strong and not be the crybaby that Lash says I am. Wait a bit longer, Backlash. I'll be there. Hopefully, Lash will be there too and we'll be together again.

* * *

**Backlash's POV**

"Aunt Rhia, for the last time, NO! I won't use a dirk!" I yell. Aunt Rhia stands in front of me, her face still stubborn. Sheesh. What do I have to do to get her to stop stalking me? Jump off a cliff? Come to think of it, that's not a bad idea… But would Mom and Dad like that? I miss them. Well, maybe only Mom. I don't know about Dad, though.

"Do you want me to keep stalking you until you grow old and die or do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Leave me alone." I mutter.

"Then you'll have to accept the dirk and learn at least the basics!" She says. Grrr… She knows me too well…

"Fine," I sigh. "Let's get started."

* * *

I disarm Uncle easily, knocking him to the groundand smile. I have been practicing for the whole day and I can finally disarm my Uncle! Yes! "Had enough yet?" I ask, pointing the dirk point to his neck.

"Yessiree, young 'un," He says panting, pushing the dirk point away. "Better go back to the cottage and back to bed, 'tis nearly nightfall."

I look up to the sky. What do you know, it **_is_** nearly nightfall… "You go back, Uncle Emrys. I'll sleep out here, it's a lot more peaceful."

"Agreed, young 'un. I can't stand your snoring." He grins. I pick up a stone from the ground and fit it to my sling, thrusting the dirk back in its scabbard on the belt of my sling pouch.

"I don't snore!" I growl, but I know he's only joking… I bet he knows it too… I aim way above his head. Honestly, do you think I miss targets by accident? I don't do that. I miss sometimes, on purpose. I don't want to risk hitting Uncle Emrys. My stone hits a tree branch, knocking some leaves down.

Uncle stares, as though he still has eyes, where the stone is lodged in the branch. He's blind, didn't I mention? It's a redwood tree, the biggest of them all, so Uncle has to crane his neck for his senses to see for him.

"I teach you too well." He mutters quietly, but I hear him anyway. I have my father's good ears, or so I'm told. I even heard, Uncle's whispered, 'Good luck, young 'un' yesterday without even trying!

I watch as he leaves. Then I climb up the redwood tree. Even though I'm a hare, I can climb as well as any squirrel. Aunt Rhia says it's because I'm half-Torquoi, whatever a Torquoi is.

"Goodnight mom. And goodnight to you too, dad, even though I don't like you." I close my eyes, and in my mind's eye, I see my dad, a black furred hare scowl and a silver furred haremaid giggle.

How do I know what they look like? Aunt Rhia used to be a painter, and painted a picture of them and me a few seasons before they died. I still can't believe that scrawny little babe was me.

And I thought she was only a healer. Healer and herbalist are basically the same occupations, but a healer is a more experienced beast with more knowledge in herbs than a herbalist. I still like to be considered a herbalist because I still have a long way to go until I can memorize every single cure created from herbs. Trust me, there's _a lot_!

I stick my tongue out childishly at my father, and in my mind's eye I see him stick his tongue back out at me. The silver furred haremaid is now smiling and she smiles in my direction. My breath is caught in my throat. Her smile. It's… so beautiful… It makes me feel warm all over. "Mom…" I whisper.

"_And what am I? Chopped Liver?" _He retorts. I can't help but laugh. Mom is laughing too. Her laugh… It sounds so much like mine. Our laughs are in harmony, like only one haremaid is laughing.

Maybe there's really only one haremaid. After all… Mom's dead. I now know who my father was talking about when he said, 'If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive'. He was talking about my mother. Tears appear in my eyes and I wipe them away, my eyes still closed.

Mom sees. In my mind's eye, that is. Suddenly, I feel her arms around me in a tight hug. "I miss you, Mom." I whisper, tears now flowing freely from my eyes.

"_I miss you too, Backlash."_ She whispers back. She pulls away. My mind's eye shows her, tears in her eyes too, stepping back. _"I have to go now. Will you be good for me?"_

"I'll try."

"_Thank you."_ Her eyes are watery, reading me like an open book. _"And if you can, take care of Rhia and Emrys. Rhia's my sister and I love both her and Emrys very much."_

"Okay, Mom." I wipe my eyes with the back of my paw. My eyes are still closed so I can stop telling you that. Dad steps forward and gives me something in my paw. I can… feel it? It's…. dirt. "Dirt?" I ask him.

"_For you to disguise yourself as a boy." _He says. _"After all, boys are usually as clean as you are."_ I smile and he smiles back. _"Jump in a creek/brook/river and come out immediately after you've gotten yourself all wet. Sprinkle the dirt on you, over as much wet fur as you can, and then jump back into the water. It's a special dirt and it won't come off when you come out the water for the last time. The dirt will stick to your fur in clumps."_ He instructed.

"Okay…" He hugs me awkwardly, as though he's never done this before. I bet he has. I bet he hugged Mom plenty of times while they were still living. But… It must be the first time he's hugged me.

But… How can he give me anything? How can he hug me? How can Mom hug me? They're both transparent, like…ghosts… Oh, who cares? I want to savour this moment, remember it forever. After all, I might not have another chance to see them again until I'm dead.

"_Goodbye." _They say, together in unison, and they disappear. I open my eyes and I stare at where they had been and sit on a boulder, just as high as my waist when you look at its height. I'm still staring; tears are coming down my face yet again. Why can't I bloody well stop tears from coming?

"I miss you both." Then, I break down crying. Why did they have to die? Why? _Why?_ I feel guilty. But… Why? I don't know… Wait… I look down at my paw. It's still clutching the dirt. A slow smile appears on my features and I wipe away my tears.

"I'll make you both proud." I whisper to two stars in the sky. The stars are the ones my aunt and uncle say that my parents loved the most. The stars twinkle in an answer and my smile widens. "Thank you," I whisper a bit louder. "For everything."

For most beasts, they would have thought they've have gone crazy by the time Mom and Dad left, but…for me… It's just another wacky day of my life, except this day…is like a trip down Memory Lane because my Mom and Dad's faces haven't changed. Not one bit.

Well, Dad's facial expressions have become more caring, but don't try to change it, Dame Fortune, because I like it! In fact, I love it, and nothing can make me hate my Dad ever again.

Oh yeah. Fate, Destiny… If you two can hear me, I just like to say something to you. Give me your toughest, because I want to be stronger than my father _ever_ was! It's ok if you don't want to do it, but sooner or later, I'll become even stronger without your help.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring? I'll wake up extra early so I can say goodbye to Aunt Rhia and Uncle Emrys before I go, even if they're still sleeping and I have to write a letter to them for them to find out.

Goodnight Earth, founder of the 4 Torquoi tribes. Even though I don't know you, please grant my one request: While I'm gone, will you take care of Uncle Emrys and Aunt Rhia for me? Thanks!

* * *

**Third Person**

Before going to sleep, she jumped into the river, which was right next to the boulder she was on, and came out just as quickly. Then she began to roll in the dirt, the dirt clinging to her wet fur. After she had done this, she looked like…well, your average hare. Right now, she was as dirty as a boy would be.

She gathered some stones for her sling; she would need it for her journey, the journey to Death's Gate. Then, she practiced walking like a boy. Like her Uncle had said once before: 'Death's Gate is strictly a no-female zone!'

To be able to go to Death's Gate and unravel several mysteries, she would have to go herself, and no one would stop her.


	6. Chp 5: Reunited

**Reunited**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

She awoke, yawned and stretched her arms. Backlash, daughter of the late Selena and the late Lash, rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked at the position of the sun, which was just rising.

Hopping off the boulder where she had slept the night before, Backlash, checked to make sure that her sling pouch was still there, with the dirk. It was.

She touched her footpaws and stretched her legs. After doing the splits to test her flexibility, Backlash stood up and ran her usual morning run to the cottage. She arrived in a couple of minutes, and opened the door quietly and stepped in. This time, she managed to close the door without having it squeak.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked softly to her Aunt's room. "Aunt Rhia?" she whispered. Her aunt looked up from the scroll of parchment, on which she was writing on with an inked quill.

"Yes? Is this about Death's Gate? You know you don't have to go."

"But, it's like- Aunt Rhia, this _is_ about Death's Gate and I have to go. It's like, I have to, or else…"

"Ok, but before you go, look at this." Her aunt opened a hidden drawer and took out a glowing green orb and handed it to her. "Take a close look at it and tell me what you see."

Backlash obeyed, but couldn't see anything. Then, she saw something. And more. It was… "A forest?" she asked. Her aunt smiled a knowing smile.

She watched awestruck as the forest's beasts, fish and the plants, acted as though they were not in the forest, but out here, where you and I are right now, in the outside world. Her aunt smiled a knowing smile.

"If you can see it, it means you're destined to keep it and use it."

"How am I supposed to use a sphere?"

"You'll know when it's time." Rhia simply said and looked into her eyes. "Make sure you guard it with your life. Nobeast except you must use it. And you can't show it to them before it's time, do you understand?"

"I understand, but why? And when's it time?"

"You'll know when you need to." Answered Rhia. Backlash sighed, defeated.

"It's just like the old saying: Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." She muttered.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's a stupid question or even a stupid answer. You think it's stupid because you don't know what it means. It's all right; beasts other than you have done that. There are 3 more orbs like this but when you look at them, they aren't a forest. There are 4 orbs in total.

"You have the earth one in your paws. The water orb shows a large water fountain. The fire orb shows lava pits and the air orb shows well, air. You must look very hard to see the air in that orb. But I know you can find them all." Rhia smiled. "And about that dirk-"

"It's ok, Aunt Rhia. It's yours. I'll buy one when I get to town." She interrupted.

"But I was going to give you mine." Rhia frowned. Backlash, shook her head, giving her aunt back the dirk

"Keep it, you'll need it. What if vermin come while I'm gone? Besides, Uncle Emrys can't always protect you."

"As if I need him to protect me," Laughed her aunt. Her laugh was beautiful and sounded exactly like Selena's, but not as unique as Backlash's. "I'm able to care for myself, you know."

"I know. So can we spar one last time?" asked Backlash. Rhia took out a tray of daggers and dirks from the drawer.

"Take your pick." Backlash chose a dagger. "Are you sure, Backlash? A dagger is a lot shorter than a dirk."

"I know," she said, touching the tip to her paw. A trickle of blood shed and she nodded, satisfied. It was sharp, exactly what would be useful in a spar. "That's what makes it fun."

The two walked outside, quietly, trying not to awaken Emrys. Well, Backlash was. Rhia only walked normally, which was pretty quietly. She closed the door behind her and they walked to nearby field, about 25 paces away from the cottage.

Rhia assumed a fighting position and Backlash did likewise, only assuming the fighting position her late Master, Master Kagroo, had taught her to fight in. Silently, Backlash counted to 4 before charging. Rhia, noticing the direction she was headed, blocked her attack.

She pushed her niece back with the dirk and assumed a ready position. The two were exactly 3 paces from each other. Rhia stepped forward and attacked. Backlash went to a defense position and blocked all her attacks.

Her eyes watched every movement her aunt made. Her body moved by itself, almost automatically, as her mind concentrated on her aunt's movements.

Rhia feinted a left encounter but Backlash saw right through it. With a few quick strides forward to the right, she managed to block her aunt's dirk. They both breathed heavily as they both struggled to disarm the other.

"It's hard to believe you just learned to use a dirk just yesterday. A dirk takes about a few months to master, and a dagger takes a lot longer, and this is your first time with a dagger."

"Thanks for the compliment, I learned by watching you spar with Uncle Emrys visually." Her niece replied. Backlash pulled back suddenly, and Rhia, who had been leaning forward on the dirk, lost her footing and stumbled forward.

This was all Backlash needed. She disarmed Rhia with in a quick motion with her dagger, and the dirk went up, up, up and away. But, like the old saying goes: What goes up must come down. The dirk fell back down after a while and Backlash caught it in her right paw. She was left pawed (left handed) you see.

Rhia stared dumbly at the dirk that had been in her paw and at the dirk in Backlash's right paw and back again. She did this several times. "You're very quick." She said at last.

This earned a smile from Backlash. "What can I say? You and Uncle Emrys are the best teachers to learn from."

"I thank you for the compliment." Both of them whipped around. Emrys stood, smiling and holding Backlash's haversack and the green orb. "I think 'tis yours, young 'un." Backlash looked taken aback.

"But the orb isn't mine-" she began but Rhia cut her off.

"You could see what was inside, while other beasts can't. And a Torquoi law states that, if you can see what is inside any one of the Elemental orbs, you're destined to gather all of them."

"If that much is true…. What do I do once I've gathered them all?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Rhia and Emrys in unison. Backlash stayed quiet for a few minutes, obviously thinking. Emrys sat down, obviously tired.

"And…. What's a Torquoi?" she asked at last.

"Well, put it this way. Have you ever been able to do things that other beasts couldn't?"

"Does that count being able to withstand whippings and being slashed by a cutlass?"

"YOU WERE WHIPPED AND SLASHED, YOUNG 'UN?" exclaimed Emrys, jumping up from the ground on which he had been sitting on.

"Calm down, dear." Rhia said, pulling him back down. She too was sitting down on the ground. In fact, they all were. "What's this about you being whipped and slashed?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Master Kagroo used to whip me or slash me if I didn't get a job done quick enough."

"What's this about a Master?" asked Emrys. "Were you a slave?"

"Yep." She then noticed her uncle tense. "It's ok, Uncle. I barely feel whips or cutlasses anymore. Besides, whether I was a slave or a student or both, I learned how to fight. That's how I learn fast. When Master Kagroo used to teach me how to use weapons, he always brought out his whip and cutlass so I always hurried to learn."

"Where is this _Master_ of yours?"

"There's no point in hunting him down, Uncle Emrys. He's dead."

"He's _what_?"

"He's dead." She repeated. "When I came back after meeting a mountain hare, he had already been slain. I don't know how he died, and that's one of the reasons I'm going to Death's Gate. There's bound to be a seer around Death's Gate who can tell me what happened. Seers are very common near Death's Gate. Didn't you tell me that before, Aunt Rhia?"

"I can't deny that." Said Rhia, making a face. "But I wish I'd never told you in the first place. But, before you go, you must _februare _yourself."

"I need to purify myself again?" exclaimed Backlash. "I did that before I learned to throw slings as well as Uncle!"

"And that proves that you'll do even better than you would've if you hadn't _februare _yourself, young 'un. Now, meditate, time's a' wasting! If'n you want te go early, you must meditate earlier! Young 'un, you'll find out that if you _februare _yourself, you'll be more likely to succeed in what you want to do!" said Emrys, putting the orb in her haversack and handing it to her.

She only took it and nodded, closing her eyes, and breathing in and out, meditating on what she wanted to do. If what her uncle said was true, then she'd have better meditate well, or else she'd never succeed at her task!

If she remembered correctly from her uncle, she needed to _aperire_ her mind, and search for something that would help keep her going. Why did she need to open her mind? Well, that's what meditation is for, is it not?

* * *

She thought to the time Aunt Rhia told her about Earth, the founder of the 4 Torquoi tribes. Earth had been known as Gaea back then. Gaea had been treated badly, just because her father stood up for what he thought was right and was put in jail. Her mother and her became outcasts in their village and were beaten. They left in the midst of night, hoping to get away.

They did, but in the outskirts of their village was a slaver. Gaea, watched, horrified, as her mother was chained before her very eyes. When a fox whipped her mother, she tackled him and unchained her mother before he could regain unconsciousness.

Her mother died before Gaea's very eyes after she had given up all hope. After burying her mother, Gaea vowed never to give up, no matter what the circumstances. She met a wounded hare on her journey back to the village where she once lived. She tended to him. When he was fully healed, he asked her name.

"_My name is Earth."_ She replied, not wanting to give out her true name in case a beast from her village came to hear the name and roused up everybeast to cast her out again. He offered to go with her to her village and she accepted. She felt a strange attraction towards him.

When they arrived at the village, it was deserted. Not sure why, the two searched for an answer, but the answer came to them. An evil wildcat controlled the 4 elements into attacking them, but somehow, Gaea managed to seal all the elements into 4 orbs so that they would never harm anybeast again. The wildcat ran away, vowing revenge on them.

"_My descendants will hunt you down!" _he howled. _"And your descendants will tremble whenever they hear the name, Scarfang__!"_

Gaea and Mark, the hare's name, lived in the village, protecting it from any vermin. When the numbers of vermin became overwhelming, for they (the vermin) were in search of the 4 Elemental orbs for their master, the wildcat that Gaea and Mars had defeated together, Gaea scattered the orbs around the world by sending them (she was a physic) in their elements.

But… Gaea never gave up. Even though she had to scatter the orbs across the world, she managed to keep going, and never giving up. Backlash would be just like her, never to give up. Her eyes snapped open as she silently vowed never to give up, just like Gaea.

* * *

Her Uncle and Aunt were…frozen? She waved a paw in front of each of their faces. Nothing. No emotion shown. She sighed. '_I guess this is one of those crazy Torquoi laws.'_ She thought. Getting up, she gave them both a stern look.

"Don't let anybeast raid my sketchbook drawer like last time." She muttered, turned and walked away. She felt a little better saying that. Like after saying that, she was sure they wouldn't allow anybeast raid her sketchbook drawer.

Her sketchbook drawer contained all her sketchbooks, from the old ones, to the current ones. It seemed she had a new talent, and Uncle Emrys and Aunt Rhia knew that she wanted to keep this a secret. A warrior who was an artist… What kind of fighter was that? That was the type of fighter she didn't want to be. She couldn't stand being mocked.

When she was about half-a-days walk from where she had left her Aunt and Uncle, she looked back at the forest she had come out of. "I'll miss you all," she whispered. And she truly meant it.

Somehow, now, more than ever, Backlash felt more reunited with her ancestor, Gaea more than ever. Now, she felt the sadness Gaea felt when she had to leave her village, her home. But she wouldn't give up, and Backlash wouldn't either.

Further on her journey, she met Bucko Bigbones, who, coincidently was on his morning jog. Mistaking her for a boy, he asked if she would join on the journey to defeat Ugnatt Trunn.

Knowing this could be an opportunity to increase her strength, she said, in her low voice, that made her sound like a boy, "Count me in."

But when she saw Bucko smile at this, she couldn't help but feel glad she agreed. Bucko didn't know it, but he was now reunited with the haremaid he had met. Unknown to either beast, this new journey was going to change her destiny in a very big way. And so starts the _real _beginning of, **Backlash's Story**


	7. Chp 6: Just A Dream

**Just a Dream**

**By: biacebaolck**

_She felt herself walking, unable to stop. In here, where the ocean, no, there were no waves… In this…beautiful sanctuary, she felt like she was…home…_

_She stopped in front of a statue of an angel, who looked like a mole with wings and a halo, his digging claws open, like he had been holding something. All around him glowed a green light. She took the Earth orb from her bag and placed in the angel's digging claws, not knowing why she chose to do that. It just felt…like…it was supposed to go there…_

_"What are you doing, Backlash?" a hare's voice called out. She wanted to turn her head and tell whoever it was she didn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't. She was in some sort of dazed state that she could tell what was happening but unable to do a thing about it. She was unable to answer._

_"The Earth orb is given back to Venus." She said softly._

_"What?" another hare's voice asked. "What did she bally well say?"_

_"Dunno." Replied the first hare._

_She continued walking towards another statue that looked like it was created by exactly the same artist as Venus but a blue glow surrounded this one, and this one, was an ottermaid, with wings and halo. "The Water orb returns to Mercury." She placed the Water orb in the ottermaid's paws_

_A statue of a male badger lord, red light glowing around him, with angel wings and a halo like the other two stood a few paces away. Backlash walked towards it, still in the dazed state. One of the male hares she had heard before gasped in recognization. He had been studying much about this badger lord._

'_It's Mars the Fire, the first badger lord.' He thought, still gaping at the statue. It was so much like the pictures of Mars he had seen in books back at home._

_Placing the Fire orb in his enormous paws, she said softly, "Mars the Fire… I return the Fire orb back to thee, sire." She bowed her head once in respect for the stone badger lord._

_She walked to another statue and it was surrounded by purple light. She placed the Air orb into the male mouse's paws. "Jupiter has regained his Air orb. Since Uncle Emrys and Aunt Rhia are now part of you, take care of them for me." She added, quietly._

_Suddenly, the marble floor around the statues cracked and disappeared, revealing their elements. Around Venus was a sample of the forest that could be seen in the orb in his stone paws. Mercury stood on top of a lake, the waves rippling in the water. Mars the Fire stood on top of a lava pit, lava bubbling up every now and then. Jupiter stood, smiling his stone smile, on top of a cloud, wind blowing around him._

"_The four Elemental orbs are now back where they belong." She heard herself say in a very, very, very strong voice she knew she could never repeat lest she scared herself. _

_Then, another voice, a male one, boomed out of nowhere. "The prophecy has now been fulfilled. The sacrifice will be accepted."_

_She paused. No! She didn't pause! Some other part of her paused, but not her consciousness. And was this about a sacrifice? Oh…damn… The voice couldn't mean her…could it? Oh, damn. Damn it all… She should have stopped herself._

_But, she told herself, she couldn't, and it didn't matter anyways… No one cared anymore. Besides, she'd be happier in the Dark Forest Gates now that everybeast knew she was bad news._

_But… What about Bucko? What would he feel? She hoped he didn't hate her for tricking him to think she was a boy. She didn't want him to hate her…because…she loved him…_

_It didn't matter… He must hate her now… It was impossible to go back and change the past… Still thinking this, her consciousness went to sleep, tired of all the thinking it had done. Her body was still functional, still moving, but this time, she didn't see what it did._

_She fell into a deep slumber, oblivious to the world. Suddenly, a snake appeared out of nowhere, in her dream. She wanted to yell. This snake had taken her by surprise and once she had been taken by surprise, she wouldn't be the experienced warrior anymore. She'd be a weakling.

* * *

_

She woke up, drenched in sweat. The dream she just had… It was unbelievable realistic. The voices, the statues, the Elements… She knew who the voices were. They were Streak and Stryke. Stryke had already been with Lord Brocktree, the badger lord, when she had met him.

Lord Brocktree knew a warrior when he saw one, and immediately agreed that she could come with them when Bucko introduced him to her. But one thing the badger lord didn't know was that the warrior he let join in his ranks, was actually a haremaid in disguise.

Streak had joined the badger lord's ranks way before she had even met Bucko. He was a Torquoi like herself, and was not afraid to admit it. He told her that he was an Eastern Torquoi, way from the East.

Backlash had found out that he was descended from Mark, while she descended from Gaea's blood line when he told her that all half-Torquoi were automatically descendants of Gaea because Gaea had been a mountain hare when she sealed away the Elements into orbs.

Gaea, or Earth as she was now called, became half-Torquoi when Mark made her his blood sister by slitting both her and his wrists and bound them together to let his blood flow into hers. Mark had been the last of his kind, the Torquoi.

Backlash had also found out that half-Torquoi were rare because most of them had died during infancy. She didn't tell him that she was a half-Torquoi, partly because she didn't want to brag. All the other hares were awed by this story of the creation of the Elemental orbs and many wished they could have been a Torquoi as well.

She stood up and looked to where Bucko was. He was fast asleep. Good. She snuck away from camp to a river. She dived in, as quietly as an experienced otter could. She swam underwater for what seemed a long time.

Funny thing was, she didn't feel like she needed any air at all. She felt like she could go on for ages, swimming underwater. The water drowned out all the sounds of the cawing crows that were half-a-day's walk from the camp. It was…peaceful… She loved it here.

Wishing she could swim forever, she reluctantly, got out of the water and began her early morning jog. The sun had already begun to rise. She smiled. Had it already been that long since that dream in the middle of the night, to now, the rising of the sun?

Remembering one of her Uncle's quotes, she chuckled. '_Time flies when you're having fun.'_ She thought, grinning, still jogging. Then, her grin quickly turned to a frown as she remembered her dream. It was just a dream…wasn't it? Of course it was a dream…right?

Or maybe it was it something else…


	8. Chp 7: Thoughts

**Thoughts**

_**By: biacebaolck

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: This story is the POV (point of view) of Bucko Bigbones. Sorry, no Northern Mountain Hare accent in his POV (sorry if I disappointed). ****Toobil Streamdiver, thanks for keeping me going. You seem to be the only person to even bother to review and you don't know how much that means to me. Thanks! And to all you other people out there… (Glares at them all) …REVIEW WHY DONCHA!

* * *

**

My eyes open. It's midnight. Why am I awake? I don't know… Backlash sits up suddenly from halfway across the camp. I close my eyes, pretending to be asleep, feeling his eyes on me. Why am I doing that? We're both guys after all…

Why am I awake? Maybe it's because my brain wants to think about something. Okay brain, you want to think of something? I'll give you something to think about! Okay…. Let's think about Backlash.

Backlash. There's something wrong with that boy. He doesn't talk normally like the rest of us. He just says everything in a soft voice. Why does he do that? Is it because he wants to be able to hear if vermin sneak up on us if they do happen to be sneaking up on us? Is it because he has a sore throat? There are too many possibilities.

Okay brain, we're that one. Here's another one. You know that haremaid I met before? You know….gray fur, blue eyes, haversack and a sling pouch? Too bad I forgot to get her name… She seemed really nice.

Now that I think about it, Backlash has gray fur, blue eyes, a haversack and a sling pouch too! Wouldn't it be a riot, if Backlash were really that haremaid in disguise? Wait… If that last sentence was so funny, then why am I not laughing? Well, it could be possible, but Backlash looks a lot dirtier than she looked… All that dirt on him couldn't be good for him… Where does he get all that dirt anyway?

No matter how much times Honour, she's our healer, tried to clean him up by pouring a lot of water over him, but he dodges it as much as he can. Even if she got him a few times, the dirt in his fur still stayed there.

Now this is just plain weird. I sit up and put my face in my paws. This is more than I bargained for…

"Bucko are you ok?" a soft voice asks. I drop my paws and look at him.

"Och, ah'm ok. Ye ken, ah'm always ok." I answer. Backlash isn't convinced. Gee, I wonder why….

"Bucko." He says in a stronger voice, but still softly. "You can't hide from your feelings…"

"Whit d'ye ken aboot that?" I snap back angrily. Who says I can't hide from my feelings? Oops… Looks like I said it too harshly. He looks…afraid…. Did…did I do that?

"Sorry," he says hastily. "If anybeast wakes up and asks where I am, tell them I'm fishing." And just like that, he leaves, grabbing his haversack and sling pouch. He continues walking quickly, fastening his sling pouch on his waist and slinging his haversack over his shoulder.

I sigh. How stupid can I get? My one chance to ask and now I blew it. How many times will I act before I actually think about it?


	9. Chp 8: I Thank You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brian Jacques's characters.**

**The contest's over so I'll let you know who's who in this POV. The song's been edited out cuz I just found out that songfics are against the rules.**

**I Thank You**

**_By: biacebaolck_**

**Honour**

I don't believe it. I only joined Lord Brocktree to keep my sick father from going, from joining the Long Patrol again in his state, but I also found myself in love with you. But…I don't hate you. It's just that… It's so hard to get used to this…this…. love I have for you. Love is so confusing….

I look up. There you are. Standing by that birch tree. "Hey," you whisper. "Something bugging you?"

I shake my head. "It's just that…" I pause, trying to find the words to explain what I'm feeling. But I don't need to explain. Because right here and now, you stride towards me and give me a tight embrace.

"It's ok," you whisper. "It's kinda new for me too." I relax. "And one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you for defeating your first vermin." I smile. Typical fighting hare, always thinking about fighting. But…I'm not angry. In fact, I seem to enjoy it.

"I couldn't have done it without your believing in me." I whisper back. You just stay silent, but I know you. I bet you're smiling this instant.

* * *

**Streak**

Suddenly a rustling in the bushes makes us step back from each other. We look at each other's face. Funny, her face is beet red. We turn to the bushes. Oh, this is just great! It's Bobweave. No, it's Southpaw. Ugh, it's whoever.

"Southpaw or Bobweave?" I ask.

"Southpaw." He grins. "And I bally well say that was a bloomin' show you two were showing. Top hole, wot!" This instant, I'm just ready to shoot a big sling stone at his head, but unfortunately, somebeast beat me to it. _Thonk!_

Backlash gets out of the water, soaked and drenched. "Gotcha, Southpaw." Then he notices us. "Love affair, eh?" I feel myself going red. As though he can feel I'm uncomfortable, he strides over to the fallen Southpaw and gives him a good rap on the head.

"You tell anybeast about whatever you saw here when those two didn't notice you where there and I will hunt you down and when I do, I'll tie you up and send you to be pikes to be dinner. Believe me, I can do that."

Coming from any other beast's mouth, I would have thought they were joking. But Backlash is always dead serious. Once, somebeast made fun of Torquoi and he shot a sling stone right at their head and knocked them unconscious. There must be a Torquoi he likes or something, or else he wouldn't seem so offended.

Southpaw nodded frantically and scrambled to his footpaws and ran. We all watched him until he disappeared into the bushes. When he was gone, Backlash turned to us. "If he gives you any more trouble, let me know." I just was about to ask why he was helping us when he said, "I can't stand anybeast making fun of another beast, even if they're two. Night, you two."

* * *

**Bobweave**

"Southpaw!" I call out. "I say, has anybeast seen Southpaw?" Lord Brocktree shrugged. Fat load of help he is. Suddenly, Southpaw runs out of the bushes and knocks right into me.

"Sorry!" he says and leaps off, helping me up. Then he runs off. Funny, you would wonder what was going on with that hare. Then I spot Backlash coming in, funny, he looks like he's thinking hard. Haven't seen him doing that since he listened to Streak's story about Torquois and half-Torquois.

* * *

**Backlash**

Why did I help them? I mean, why did I really help them? I mean, I helped them for no apparent reason… Well, maybe I _did_ help them for one reason.I couldn't stand the two's uncomfortableness. It's so...filled with emotions and...silence...Yeah, that's it. No use thinking about it any further.

I walk to the tree and sit against its trunk, closing my eyes. I need to think. About something else. Quick. And by thinking, I mean it.

* * *

**Honour**

I'm restocking my supply of herbs. I am, after all, a healer. You know about that vermin? I slew him. He was just about to kill me. So, in desperation, as his arrow was shot, he was a long distance from me, you see, I picked up a sling and a stone and shot the stone at the arrow. I'm pretty good at the sling, my father taught me when he wasn't…well…sick.

Then the arrow sort of…flipped over and continued on its course, but this time for the vermin. When the arrow did that, I thought, '_This doesn't obey the laws of physics at all!' _The vermin tried to run away but he was too late. He was slain.

I shudder. I killed. I know it was a vermin, but…I can't help but feel terrible. I'm not made for killing. I'm only a healer. I'm innocent. Well, I used to be. Now, I've got guilt on my shoulders. I look up to the sky, where a star was twinkling.

"I miss you, mother." I whisper, tears coming down my face.


	10. Chp 9: Another Dream

**Another Dream**

**By: biacebaolck**

Lash was like any other hare his age; adventurous, smart, strong, troublesome and full of attitude. But, despite all his faults, he was well liked among his comrades: as a friend to those his age, as a teacher to those who wished to learn to fight and as a student to those older than him, learning the customs and laws of his village.

He watched the sun rise and smiled. Watching the sunrise and sunset were two of his favorite pastimes and he wouldn't miss them for the world. "Hey, Lash!"

Without bothering to turn, Lash replied, "What are you doing up so early, Marko? I know for a fact that you sleep in late and that you snore." Marko scowled, and even though Lash couldn't see him scowl, he smirked. It pays off to have a friend who you know **really** well…

"I will cherish the day you get married and leave," Marko muttered.

"Married?" Lash exclaimed, turning to look at the brown furred hare. "You're referring to Raganark law # 984, right?"

"I thought it was rule # 935."

" 'Do not back talk to your elders'? I don't think so."

"Ok, ok." Growled Marko. "I'm stupid so ignore everything I just said." Then, he smirked. "But I know you like somebeast…"

"Who says?"

"Nobeast. But how do you explain that blue ribbon on your upper arm?" Marko asked, pointing to the ribbon tied around Lash's upper arm, keeping the dock leaves and herbs in place.

"Shut up!" scowled Lash, but he didn't contradict his friend. He remembered fondly meeting the owner of the ribbon.

He closed his eyes, indicating that the discussion was over. Marko left to do his morning chores while Lash remembered his newly acquainted interest.

* * *

**It was a bright sunny day. He was taking a walk. Sometimes, it felt good to walk away from your problems, just for once. Suddenly, a spear came out from nowhere and struck his upper arm.**

**Gritting his teeth, Lash pulled it out, sticking the spear point into the ground and stumbled off into the cover of the forest.**

**He had left a trail of blood, he knew that. The big hare who had thrown the spear came and tugged his spear free, with a little difficulty (Hey! It rhymes!). His fur had painted markings on it (sort of like the Native Americans that painted their skin).**

**Lash held his breath. It would only be a matter of time before the hare found his trail of blood and finished him off. "How're you doing, Oa?" a female voice rang out.**

**He saw a silver furred and sapphire eyed female haremaid, the same markings of paint on her fur like the male. This meant they were of the same clan.**

**"I'm fine, Selena." Answered Oa in his husky voice. "Is it time to change my bandages yet?" Lash noticed that Oa's left paw was bound in bandages. Before Selena could answer, a group of brown furred haremaids, the same markings of paint on their fur, came.**

**"You've worked too hard for one day, Selena," one of them said. "We'll take care of it for you."**

**Lash suspected that the haremaids only wanted to be with Oa and it was easy to see why. Oa was strong looking and seemed 'handsome', whatever that meant.**

**"Ok," agreed Selena, smiling. "Thanks."**

**"It's nothing." Another one said. "You better get back to the village."**

**"Bye." She waved to them and walked away. When she was gone, the haremaids ushered Oa somewhere else.**

**"It's too noisy here." One of them complained. Then, they were gone. Lash let himself breath again.**

**"Are you ok?" He jumped. Selena was beside him, looking worried. She was looking at his upper arm.**

**"Why do you care?" he said haughtily. "After all, I'm a Raganark and you're a Torquoi. And our races have been enemies for countless seasons."**

**"True." Selena agreed. "But I know for one thing that there' s no law that states that a Torquoi can't help a Raganark or vice versa." Lash had to agree. It was, after all, true. "Now stay still."**

**He watched as she took some herbs from her haversack, crushed them in her paw, applied it to his wound and put dock leaves over it. "You'll still need something to hold them all together." Lash said.**

**"I know," she smiled, and removed a blue ribbon that had been tied around her right ear. She bound the dock leaves and herbs together and warned, "That's my favorite ribbon so don't you dare lose it."**

**After she finished, Lash stood up and tested his upper arm. It felt as though it had never been injured. "Thanks."**

**"No problem. I'm Selena. And who are you?"**

**"Lash." He smiled. "I'll see you again, right?" Selena smiled.**

**"Of course." She said mischievously. "You'll have to return the ribbon or else I'll push you into the river where the pikes live." At the horrified look on his face, she laughed. "I'm just joking."**

**"Warn me next time." Lash chuckled. They said their goodbyes and both of them went their separate ways, still thinking of the other.

* * *

**

Lash looked fondly at the blue ribbon. Perhaps he should go back and give it to her before she pushed her into the river where the pikes lived. Laughing at this thought, he stood up, and looked at the shell he had found when his village had traveled to their summer home.

Selena would love it. He was sure of it. If she didn't, well, who cared?

* * *

Backlash woke up, smiling. '_Mom and Dad, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'_ she thought and laughed. She didn't use her normal laugh but the laugh she had heard her father use. 

Romance…. She looked up at the two stars still twinkling in the sky. Would she ever have it? 'What about Bucko?' her consciousness asked. She grinned.

'Maybe, just maybe he likes me…' she thought. Then she sighed. 'I bet he doesn't like me, just thinks me as a friend. That's how boys are, right?'

'But how do you know?' her consciousness pestered. Backlash didn't have a reply. She stayed silent, watched by two bright stars in the sky, wondering what she should do next.


	11. Chp 10: A Few New Friends

**Author's Note:**** Here's a little message for you readers. Whenever we're looking from another beast's point of view in third person (you know, she, he) Backlash will be a he, got it?**

**Now that I've got that cleared up- ELOCIN STOP DOODLING IN MY SCHOOLBOOK!

* * *

**

**A Few New Friends**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

Ruff, the otter, was taking a nice swim. Suddenly, he heard something go into the water. For any normal beast, it would have been hard, but Ruff was an otter, born to swim and he knew every normal and non-normal sound.

He took a deep breath, but not loud enough for whoever it was to hear. He went underwater, as silent as possible and swam to where he knew was a fallen, rotten log, big enough to hide himself behind. He did so, and saw who had gotten into the water. Backlash?

The young grey hare was swimming underwater, looking like he didn't even need to breath air at all to survive. Ruff was amazed. Slowly, but stealthily, he followed Backlash. Now, Backlash might've been able to hear Ruff if it had been on land, but Ruff had been swimming longer than Backlash since he was a kit.

Backlash stopped at the riverbank and got out, and Ruff poked his head from behind a bunch of reeds, watching the hare sighing his regret. He shook all the water loose and looked like a fuzzy grey puffball.

To suppress a chuckle, Ruff pressed a paw over his mouth and watched. Backlash used the back of his paw and wiped his forehead. He smoothed his fur until he looked like he had never gone into the water, except for the fact that he was still wet.

Ruff's eyes followed as Backlash walked along the river, searching for a shallow spot. Finding none, he walked back to where he had been and knelt down, knees and right paw on the ground, his eyes shifting, his paw out.

Ruff saw a fish swim by. It was larger than the young hare and the otter was sure he wouldn't be able to catch it. It was impossible. But, in a flash, Backlash's paw went into the water and came out, clutching the large fish's tail.

The fish struggled to get loose, nearly jumping out of his grasp, but Backlash didn't let go. Gritting his teeth, Backlash stood up and walked backwards, careful not to slip and let the fish get away. Finally, when the fish was well away from water, with no way to breath, it flopped weakly.

Backlash fell on his butt, leaning against a boulder, breathing heavily. Ruff could see it had taken almost everything out of him. He got out of the water, and shouted, "Ahoy, mate! D'ye need somebeast te help ye? Cos yore lookin' mighty tired!"

Backlash jumped, but, seeing Ruff, relaxed again. "Thanks, Ruff," he smiled. "I appreciate your concern, but I'd like to do it myself."

Ruff shrugged. "Yore funeral," he grinned. Backlash chuckled, held the fish by the tail and heaved it onto his shoulder.

When they arrived back at camp, Brocktree and Bucko were arguing. "Is anything wrong?" Backlash asked.

They turned to him. "Er, not at all.."

The three beasts watched as Backlash dropped the fish, cupped his paws around his mouth and shouted in a loud voice, "DOTTI! I GOT YOU FISH LIKE YOU ASKED!"

Dotti got up from somewhere close to where he was, and said, "Bad manners, doncha know, ruining a fatal beauty's needed beauty sleep, wot!"

"We had a deal," Backlash said, crouching down beside her. "I catch you the biggest fish I can find and you help me find a dirk." Dotti smiled.

"I always keep my promises, sah!" She reached into her haversack and drew out an old dirk, nearly rusted. "Sorry, Backlash," she looked apologetic. "But the weapon store was all out of proper weapons."

"It's ok, Dotti, and thanks for the dirk," Backlash said and began to polish, or at least try to, the blade. A few hours later while the whole group was traveling, Ruff, Dotti and Bucko could see the gray hare work furiously on his blade.

Ruff could see some of the blade shining. So could Dotti and Bucko. Smiling at each other, they stopped, waited until Backlash walked pass and shoved him lightly from behind.

"Wah!" Backlash shouted, but he got up and glared at them. "What's up with you three?"

"If we hadn't pushed ye, ye'd have been bait fore vermin, anyway!" Ruff explained. Seeing the wisdom in words, Backlash nodded and put his dirk away.

"Come on!" he shouted, suddenly running. "Let's catch up with the badger!" They did, but they took their time, enjoying each other's company. But it was Backlash's company they enjoyed the most, he understood all of their feelings as though he was both boy _and_ girl.


	12. Chp 11: A little joke

**A little joke**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

"But Honour-" Backlash began. Honour finished scrubbing her arms and began to scrub on her head.

"No buts. Now zip it. " Honour said firmly, scrubbing the gray furred hare on the head so hard that Backlash was beginning to wonder if the healer wanted her head to fall off. Honour knew about Backlash's pretending to be a boy.

"Um, Honour? How'd you know I was a girl? I didn't tell anyone…"

"It's obvious, stupid." Backlash glowered at being called stupid but Honour didn't notice. "You told me that I was less likely to be spotted and you said you trusted me to take care of myself. Any other male would have said it was too dangerous for a girl like me to scout ahead unaccompanied."

"Oh." Backlash said lamely.

"What is wrong with the dirt on you? They won't come off! How'd you even get them on you?" demanded the healer.

"I just jumped in some water, got out, rolled in the dirt, jumped back in the water and it stuck." Backlash answered truthfully.

"Where'd you get all this dirt? It looks…old…"

"My father." She answered again, truthfully. Honour gave her a strange look. Backlash knew the healer thought it was strange. After all, she had told her that her father had died when she was very young.

"If this is a little joke of yours, let me tell you, I'm not amused about this one bit." Honour finished scrubbing and picked up a pail filled with water and dumped it over the gray furred hare's head.

Backlash shivered. It was freezing cold! "What's happening to your fur?" Backlash looked at her paws, since she couldn't see her face and gasped. The dirt was coming off, but with it, gray! When the dirt washed out, Backlash's fur was a nice black, the same as her father's.

"Damn! Now, I have dad's fur!" she growled. She had liked the gray fur she had inherited from both her parents. "Oh well," she sighed. "This'll disguise me better…" She noticed Honour trembling behind her. "What's wrong, Honour?"

"Y-Your fur… I-It's black! I-It's supposed to be gray!" Then, the healer saw the 'what-do-I-care?' look on Backlash's face. "Aren't you frightened?"

"Why should I be? It's just fur colour. Normal hares have them, right?"

"But normal hares don't change fur colours!" Honour blurted out. Backlash paled.

"Y-You mean this doesn't normally happen?" Honour shook her head, expecting Backlash to look upset. But, the black furred hare wasn't. In fact, a smile appeared on her lips.

"This is a little joke, courtesy of my dad," grinned Backlash, and she heaved Honour up. "Come on," she said, picking up the scrubber and the pail in one paw and gesturing for Honour to follow with the other. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see me!"

As Honour stumbled and struggled to keep up with the black furred hare, Backlash threw her head up and yelled, "GOOD ONE, DAD!"

The healer could have sworn she heard a chuckling that certainly didn't belong to Backlash and a voice saying, "Thanks, kiddo." She shook her head to clear it of these crazy thoughts and ran after the happy hare who was running faster than usual, as though she had been given new strength.

Back at camp, all the beasts, especially those friends of Backlash, would be shocked out of their wits to find out that their friend had changed in a most unusual way…

* * *

"Hey, Honour," Streak said, looking up. "What-" Then he saw Backlash. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Do I know you?" Backlash, in mock anger, hit him on the head. 

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me, you idiot!" she growled, using her male voice once again. His eyes would've bugged out, as would everybeast's, if the eyeballs hadn't been stuck to the sockets.

"Backlash?" Stryke asked meekly. "What happened to you, old chap?" She hit him on the head.

"I am _not_ old!" she growled again.

"Whit's goin' on here?" Bucko asked, walking into camp. Then, he noticed her. "Who're ye and whit are ye lookin' so smug aboot?"

"Backlash is the name and pounding hares on the heads is my game," she smirked and hit him on the head, a bit more powerfully than she had hit on Stryke and Streak. Dotti took one look at her and put a paw to her forehead.

"I say," she said in disbelief. "My eyes are jolly not working well today, wot! Wonder what's wrong with it?" Stryke chuckled.

"Methinks you have something wrong with being a fatal beauty, wot." Dotti glared at him.

"And methinks you better shut that mouth of yours before I hit it with my haversack!" she said angrily. Stryke would have laughed, had he not remembered Ruff and Brocktree's telling of how powerfully and successfully Dotti could swing her haversack into somebeast's face.

"Backlash, how did your fur change colour?" Brocktree asked. Backlash raised a tired eyebrow at him.

"You want answers, ask Honour," then, she sat down, leaning against the trunk of a fallen tree and closed her eyes, signaling that she was not going to speak anymore and that she was going to sleep.

Everybeast's eyes turned to the healer. "Well, I was scrubbing all that dirt off Backlash, she kept on complaining so I told her to zip it, then, after I rinsed it off with cold water, the dirt came off, and with it, the gray colouring of her fur." A silence.

"Ye don' suppose that Backlash's fur was originally black?" Ruff asked at last, breaking the silence. A few more silences but then a few murmurs of 'Maybe it was.' Backlash cracked open one tired eye.

"How much pounding on the heads do I have to do to get you all to shut up?" she asked irritably. "Or if you want, I could revert to kicking the shins instead." At this, everybeast shut up and prepared to go to sleep (including putting out the fires) only a few staying awake for their shift.

"Skikkles don' wanna take baff." The baby hedgehog's voice rang out as his mother dragged him to a pool so he could take a bath. The hedgehog mother carried a lit lantern so she could see.

"Oh, hush up. Why couldn't I have had a nice mannered maid instead of you little rascal?" she complained.

"Hee hee, Skikkles likkle rascal." A pause. "No baff. Not want baff! SKIKKLES NEVA WANT BAFF!"

"SHUT UP, YOU VERTEBRATE! WE'RE ALL TRYING TO SLEEP SO QUIT THINKING OF YOURSELF AND START THINKING OF OTHERS!" Backlash's voice yelled. "Children these days," she muttered. Silence.

"Skikkle's sorry…" the babe's voice whimpered and then silence again.

"Wot's a 'vertebrate'?" Ruff's hushed voice asked.

"Och, nay a clue, but ah'm bettin' it's insultin'…" Bucko's whispered voice said. Two hard pounds on two heads could be heard, along with a couple of 'ows' and 'ye didn' have te do that' from Ruff and 'ye dinnae have tae do that' from Bucko.

"Shut up." Backlash's voice was heard growling the darkness. Finally, silence, except for the fact that Skittles and his mother came back as silently as they could and turned out the lantern, going to sleep.

Nobeast wanted to get on Backlash's bad side because they had seen her in a very foul mood. And nobeast, nobeast, was going to be happy if they were victim to Backlash's bad temper. Everybeast had seen her slaying many a vermin who got on her bad side and those experiences had been enough.

'_Now what?'_ Backlash thought as she drifted off into the world of dreams. '_I'm changing, I know it. I have a shorter temper and I don't hold back from yelling at a babe. What is wrong with me?'_ Then no more. Backlash was asleep.


	13. Chp 12: Master Kagroo

**Master Kagroo**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

_"Face it, kid." The fox in front of her snarled. "Ye couldn't hit me at all with yer stupid arrer if'n ye even TRIED te hit me." She said nothing, but drew another arrow and notched it to her bow._

_Her master realized what she was doing. "She's not even AIMING for him." He growled to himself. Indeed she wasn't. She let the arrow fly and it struck the fox. The fox died right then and there._

_Her eyes widened and she plopped down on her bottom and wailed. "I killed him! I only wanted to scare him away! Waaaaaa-" Master Kagroo whipped at her with his whip while she was still in mid-cry to shut her up. She did, staring up at the menacing stoat above her._

_"Ye killed him and that's that. No point in cryin' over it. Cryin' won' bring 'im back te life, idiot. An' fer goodness sake! Yer 10 seasons now! Quit whinin'!" He turned and limped away, blood pouring down from his thigh. Backlash's eyes widened._

_"He did that to you?" she asked, softly. He said nothing, but continued limping away. She stared at the carcass of the dead fox and scrambled up, not wanting to be left behind. "Wait for me, Master Kagroo! Please wait! Wait! Please!" In her desperation to catch up to her master, Backlash caught up, quite quickly._

_"Yer a dunce wit weapons. When we gets back, yer goin' te do 400 pushups."_

_"But Master-" she wailed again._

_"500 pushups then. Don't try to get out of this. An' don' think ah'm goin' soft on ye just because ye saved my life. We need te develop yer upper body. It'll help you climb better on a rope and it'll help you use a weapon better."_

_She groaned, but said nothing more. Once her Master's mind was made up, it could not be changed by anybeast but himself.

* * *

_

"Backlash!" she snapped awake. She looked down from her perch in the branches of an oak tree.

"Whatsa matter?" she asked, drowsily. Honour stopped her footpaw angrily.

"You're the matter! You're supposed to be watching for vermin, not sleeping!"

"If I did 400 pushups, would that make you happier?"

"NO!" Honour yelled.

"How's about 500? They always were your favourite number, Master Kagroo."

"Master Kagroo! Do I look like a Master Kagroo to you?"

"Yep. Now goodnight." Backlash covered her ears and closed her eyes and fell asleep, leaving a very angry Honour to try and wake her up.

* * *

Somewhere else, in the Dark Forest Gates, the real Master Kagroo was chuckling at his student's antics.

"500. That always was my favourite number." He muttered. "And I suppose ye still remember me as a teacher." He noticed something on the horizon. "Wake up, ye idiot!" he roared. "Wake up!"

But Backlash slept on, unaware of the consequences. And the crowd of vermin loomed nearer and nearer, nobeast knowing that except the vermin themselves.


	14. Chp 13: I won't give up!

**Author's Note:** **Gaaaahh! 'Nocturne's Sword', the chapter, which was SUPPOSED to be the next chapter, is STILL not finished! So this will be it's replacement… Hey, can you blame me? Heeeellllooooooo! I'm writing her LIFE out, here! I'm writing her BIOGRAPHY here! Sheesh. People these days (This includes my annoying twin-sister. Yeah, shut up to you too, sis.).

* * *

**

**I won't give up!**

**_By: biacebaolck_**

_When I was thirteen seasons, it was a challenge for me. Not only did I have to adapt to being known as the 'devil' because of my dark fur colour, I had to endure the teasing of other Ragnaroks, the divorce of my parents, getting used to a new family and difficulty of adjusting to a new home. For me, the north had been my home for as long as I could remember and we were moving south, far away from my home, and my true life._

_Just before we moved, my only friend, Maxwell, died of a serious frostbite. He had been a weakling, because he had been unable to adapt to the cold weather in the winter, but still…he was my friend, and he had comforted me whenever I felt down. In return, I always stood up for him, whenever he was being bullied. I grieved for him and I felt helpless and alone, staring at my friend's dead body._

_When we arrived at the south, I couldn't eat or sleep, and inwardly, I cried all the time. I just didn't show it. I missed my family, my friend and my home. I missed the northern breezes, with their stinging cold winds that comforted me whenever Maxwell wasn't there._

_Finally, my father, realizing how painful this was for me, told me to find comfort in something that would never leave me. Finding wisdom in my father's words, I joined a club, where fighters around my age fought against each other, bare-pawed and weaponless._

_When I joined, I had to endure the rude comments and mean snickers about my fur colour and my race. But I didn't let that stop me. I never let them know how I felt, but deep down inside, my heart was breaking into pieces. They all were descended from famous veterans from wars, and me? To them, I was just a Ragnarok who decided to join._

_When I entered the events, I didn't know that in the first one, fighters were judged on appearance, and I quickly shown out the door. I knew that I wasn't a pretty boy. Besides, what self-respecting male would want to be?_

_But I kept on going, and pretty soon, I participated in a fighting tournament and beat everybeast in the club that had taunted me, that was in the competition, thinking, 'I'm not weak! I'm stronger than you all are, and nothing will change that, you jerks! Take that, and that!' I had endured their stinging smirks long enough. I. Would. WIN!_

_But what I did was the wrong thing. Instead of praising and respecting me, I became feared and despised. I grew older, and, at the age of 15 seasons, I left the south and journeyed back to the north. There was nobeast to stop me. My family died when I was about to turn 14 seasons. I had to live about 1 season without them._

_When I journeyed back, I wasn't allowed to be back in my village. I was heartbroken. Turned away from my home? The home that I was raised in? I was determined NOT to give up. I pestered the guard, demanding that I speak to the leader._

_He merely laughed and came down, dragging me by the arm and dumping me at the cliffs, well away from the village. As he left, he sneered over his shoulder, "Stay here until midday and you'll see Huron. Watch out for the wolves!"_

_I trembled in fear but tried to keep calm. I could do this. But, I was too tired from my journey up here. I was so tired, that I fell asleep._

_A mistake._

_

* * *

I awoke, seeing a wolf leering down on me, and gulped. Out of instinct, I wanted to run away and hide, but I knew that the wolf would kill me on the spot if I did. I backed away slowly, not letting the wolf out of my sight and got up, reaching for my sword. _

_In a fighting stance, my warrior spirit grew. I would defeat it and return to my home. I was, after all, a warrior, wasn't I?_

_The wolf snarled at me and smirked that stinging smirk. It was confident that I would be defeated and become its next meal. But I wouldn't go down without a fight. He reminded me of every bully I've had to face in the past and I was angry. I wanted to give him the battle of a lifetime. So I threw away my sword. I could defeat him. Bare-pawed._

_At the instant the sword clattered, the wolf was on me. My paws gripped his front legs that were on my chest and I saw red. I can't remember what happened then, but when I came to, the wolf was dead and I was covered in blood._

_I looked up at the sky and saw that it was the next morn. I quickly spotted a river and rushed to clean myself up. Heck, I wasn't a homicidal maniac. I had some civilized in me, for the Ragnarok sake!_

_I looked around for my sword, but couldn't find it. Just as soon as I was about to give up, I spotted a glint under the cliff. Peering over it, I saw my sword. I tried to grasp it by its hilt and yank it to me, but it was to far down._

_I was too tired to go down and get it. Heck, I even lost a lot of blood. The bloody taste was still in my mouth, even after I rinsed it out._

_

* * *

I left and headed for the village. When the guard saw me, he quickly let me in. He could tell from the seriousness of my face and the un-fearing features on it that I had defeated a wolf and lived through it. I was quickly shown to Huron, the leader. _

_"What is your name, young warrior?" Huron asked._

_"Wolf, sir." I answered. A twinkle in his eye surprised me. I thought he was supposed to be serious, ALL the time. I guess not._

_"Wolf. Welcome back to the Northern Ragnarok village. I know you've once lived here. It's great to have you back."_

_"Thank you, sir." I grinned back. Perhaps my life, from now on, would get a little MORE interesting…_

_"Now, go off and make yourself some friends." Huron smiled, dismissing me._

_"Yes, sir." I beamed, saluting him and rushing out._

_I gained much more than a spot back in my home that day. At fifteen seasons, I finally realized that no matter the odds, I'd always come out the winner if I put my heart and soul into it. I can be the master of my destiny._

_

* * *

"Sarah?" Madeline came out. "Wolf, have you seen Sarah?" _

_"Nope." I shook my head. "Perhaps she's with Hake, on the battlements."_

_"You didn't think I checked there?" she growled. "She isn't there."_

_"Well, maybe she's herb gathering."_

_"AT THIS TIME OF THE WAR!" Madeline screeched. "MY DAUGHTER COULD BE KILLED!" I winced at the volume of her voice._

_"Just calm down, Madeline. I'm sure she's fine." I said, turning to look out in the distance. "Besides. I have a feeling we'll be hearing from the Western Ragnaroks quite soon."_

_Behind me, Madeline still screeched out her worries for her daughter. I just merely chose not to listen and I covered my ears. I smiled. I still remembered that day. The day when I came back to my home and re-discovered myself._

_I left Madeline ranting on and on, and went to the village cemetery. I came to a carefully carved stone tombstone, bowing my head, tears dripping down my face. It had been 15 seasons since that faithful day when I rejoined with my village. I was now 30, older and a little wiser, but not too much._

_"Konica…" I whispered, feeling like I wanted to cry and sob and whine and- oh, show some self-control, Wolf! "Why? Why'd you have to leave me? Why'd you have to leave me? Where is Wolfsong now?"_

_Konica was my late wife and Wolfsong had been my daughter. Wolfsong had looked like me, but she had had Konica'sgrey eyes. When she was born, she came into this world as a crying babe. My wife had just hugged her and she fell asleep, just like that._

_When she awoke again and she was in my arms, I howled softly like a wolf to her. My wolf howl was deep and male, but when she howled back…well, let's just say it brought a smile to Konica's lips. Andto minetoo, now that I think about it._

_Her howl was pure and soft, like a real wolf cub's. And, in the distance, I swear I had heard the howling of a pack of wolves, answering back. Must have been my silly imagination, right? Or maybe it wasn't… Anyway, we named her, Wolfsong, because she could sing the song of wolves. Just like me._

_I lost Konica…when the war between Ragnaroks and Torquoi started. And with her, I lost Wolfsong. I still believe that Wolfsong is alive, still alive. I know Konica is dead. We recovered her body from the river. But Wolfsong wasn't there._

_So, I had a fake hope that my babe was alive and well. I hoped that she would come back to me. But, it's a silly hope isn't it? To you, maybe. To me, it'd be like a dream come true if she did._

_"I love you…Konica… Look over Wolfsong for me, and keep her safe." I whispered. I wiped the tears for my face and smiled. "I'll be back later…love…"_

_

* * *

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" Hake's voice boomed out. I listened intently, walking toward the battlement stairs. _

_"Only me, Hake! And a messenger from the West!" I heard Sarah's voice. I smiled again. At least I know now where she was._

_"You sure about that? Remember LAST time?"_

_"Oh come on! That was an accident!" Sarah argued._

_"Yeah." He heard Hake snort. He was climbing up the stairs now. Nearly up to the top. "If one Torquoi died each time it was an 'accident', all the Torquoi would be DEAD by now!"_

_"Stop teasing her, Hake." I said. I peered down. Somebeast else was with Sarah. Black fur…and grey eyes! Could it be? Could she be Wolfsong? I kept my facial features under control. Come on now, Wolf, you don't know for sure if she's Wolfsong… But I can hope…can't I?_

_No, I won't give up hope! It HAS to be Wolfsong! It has to be! I won't give up hope, Wolfsong!_

_I won't give up!_


	15. Chp 14: Nocturne's Sword

**Author's Note:**** Sorry about the recent chapters taking so long, but I have writer's block all the time, so it's pretty hard to get inspirations. So, to make up for it, I made this chapter very, very long, complete with it's own Prologue and Epilogue, even though the story isn't over yet. Enjoy…

* * *

**

**Nocturne's Sword**

**_By: biacebaolck_**

**_Prologue_ **

_Backlash kicked a stoat in the stomach, her gut still reeling from being slashed there with a cutlass. She had gotten used to cutlass strikes from building up a resistance to them because her late Master had always used it whenever his whip never worked._

_She wielded the dirk in her hand expertly, but as she pinned the vermin to the dusty ground, she thought of Master Kagroo and her grip on him slackened. That pause was all the stoat needed, because before she knew it, she was on her back, the cutlass to her throat._

_"Die!" the stoat hissed, slicing her throat open. Well, at least he tried. He was struck by a thrown spear and killed on the spot, before he could make a fatal wound that would've killed her. But, he did slice a bit of her throat. The pain was absolute and her vision went hazy as her body shut down, to heal.

* * *

_

_**'Wake. Up.'**__Something hissed in her mind. She was too groggy to open her mouth. But, as the voice pestered, she gradually opened her eyes. And she blinked. She wasn't on the ground anymore, bleeding to death because of a throat wound. In fact, she wasn't even bleeding at all. Her throat had healed of the cut, but the scar remained. She could tell this as she ran her paw over it multiple times, trying to get used to it._

_'Where am I?'_ _She wanted to ask, but she was too tired to open her mouth and talk._

_'**Get. Up.'**__The voice hissed again, in her mind._

'I don't want to.' She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to get off the ground, wanting to lie down and rest, forever.

_'**If you don't get up, I will.'**__She felt her body get up on its own and tried to stop it. It didn't work. She was helpless as her body walked outside the tent she had been resting in. She couldn't even see in the pitch darkness of the night, but her body kept on walking._

_'Where…are you taking me?' she thought._

_'**We're going to someplace very important to me. You only have a dirk and a sling as weapons. A sling is useful from a distance, and a dirk is only useful when you are in very close combat. You need a sword, one that you can use, one that will help you defeat opponents that wield cutlasses and such. You are WEAK against cutlass strikes to your stomach, you know.'**_

_'Shut up.' She thought, trying to clench her teeth together in anger. It didn't work. She still couldn't move on her own._

_**'We're nearly there. See that sword?**_**'**_ She saw a sword sticking out of the cracked ground. **'I stuck it in there a long time ago as I prepared for suicide.'**_

_Backlash felt cold all over. 'Sui-Suicide?' she thought meekly._

_**'Yes, suicide. It was the only way I could get free from this world and its horrors and rejoin with my mother. But for some reason, I'm in you now, part of your consciousness. So, I might as well help you while I can. I can't have a pathetic weakling for a descendant.'**_

_'You mean you're actually related to me?'_

_**'Yes. Now pull out the sword.'** She found herself able to move of her own free will again. Somehow, she felt drawn to the sword and curled her left paw around the hilt. She yanked it, expecting it to stay stuck in the ground. It did. **'Pull harder.'** She did. _

_This time, the sword came out, its blade without a dent. **'Good.'** Backlash heard her ancestor sigh. **'Not dented. I wouldn't have expected any less from Maui's blacksmithing.'**_

_'So what's your story? How did you get into my consciousness? What is going on here?' Backlash bombed her ancestor's consciousness with countless questions._

_**'It'll be difficult to explain, so I'll just show you. First, let's get back. See that scabbard over there?'** She looked and saw a scabbard, shaped to hold the sword's blade in her paw. **'Slide the sword in, and take off your belt and attach it to the scabbard. There should be slits for it, if I remember correctly.'**_

_There was, and Backlash unbuckled her belt, sliding it into the two slits. She buckled it on, from the top of her left shoulder to the right of her waist. Then, she found herself walking back to camp. She leaned back against a rotted trunk of a fallen tree, closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_

CUT 

Commercial start

**Announcer: BUY BUCKEY'S SUPERCALAFRAGILISTICEXPIALADOCIOUSLY WONDERFUL BUCKET OF BAGELS! THEY CAN BE BOUGHT AT A BUCKEY'S SUPERCALAFRAGILISTICEXPIALADOCIOUS BAGEL STORE! BUY THEM NOW!**

Commercial end

Backlash: (blinks) What…was that?

Nocturne: (twitching) Trust me…you SO do NOT want to know!

Backlash: (turns to Nocturne) Is that REALLY how you spell supercalaf- that long word thing?

Nocturne: (starting to stop twitching) Of course. The author looked it up on the Internet, PERSONALLY.

Backlash: (stares) So…it's really spelled s-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-a-f—(looks at the commercial script, reading off it) –r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-a-d-o-c-i-o-u-s…right?

**Author's Note: Did you really think that this was going to be TOO serious? (laughs)**

AND…ACTION

* * *

Age: 1 season 

_**Chapter one**_

She opened her eyes. And immediately closed them again. She had seen…just seen…a big. Scary. Mwonther! She was scared. So naturally, she cried.

"Neji! Get away from your baby sister at once!" a stern female voice rapped out.

"But mo-om!" a young male voice complained. "She has GREY eyes! And BLACK fur! She HAS to be a Ragnarok! She isn't a Torquoi like us, mom, she's a RAGNAROK!" At this, something stirred in her mind. Ragnarok? Ragnarok…

Somehow, she felt as though she knew that word, very well. As though she had once been one. She had not been one at all…had she? Curiously, she opened one eye, and then bravely opened the other and watched a female brown furred mother and a brown furred son argue it out, both hares with strange markings on their bodies and faces.

"I will have no talk of Ragnaroks under this roof. Now go outside and play with your friends." Despite her son's protests, the female haremaid finally drove him out of the house. She turned to her. "Hello," she said sweetly.

She felt as though she would throw up. This…was not right… This…was not…was not…was not her mother… It couldn't be…

But apparently to the Torquoi, she was her daughter. And to the Torquoi mother, she was NOT…was definitely NOT…a Ragnarok…at all…not at all, not matter what anybeast said. Was she a Ragnarok, or a Torquoi like her mother?

Mother… That word felt wrong in her mind. The Torquoi wasn't her mother…was she?

* * *

Nine seasons pass… Age: 10 seasons 

**_Chapter two_**

"Are you done fixing that sword of yours yet?" She asked. Her big brother, Neji, glared at her, his hands expertly melting the metal of the sword together, his paws firm against the tongs.

"Fixing a broken sword takes time."

"No, it doesn't, and you know it. You're just taking your sweet little time aren't you; just to spite me, right? Oh come on, finish up quickly and train me. I need the training. Please?" she begged.

"No. Don't you have chores to do? Once you're finished them, you can have the forge or whatever." Neji said, not really paying attention what she had said.

"Chores!" She groaned. "Don't remind me! I STILL have to make lunch, even though mom knows I practically burn everything I try to cook!"

"Come on now, your salad wasn't bad!" She snorted.

"Wasn't bad? Yeah, right. If bad was burnt salad, then mine is the worst of all bad!"

"Uh-oh." She looked at the distance and gulped. He looked around her to see what she was so nervous about.

"Uh-oh is right. Here comes the snoop. Nocturne, better get going before she comes around, snooping, and discovers where your secret hiding place is and tells mom. Snoopy should have been named Tattle-taler." She laughed.

"Don't let Roseflower hear you or she'll tattle on you. And I wonder what secret the oh-so-macho big brother has that the snoop will find out and reveal… Ooo, I know! Your secret is that when you were younger, you were known as the Flower hare because you loved to pick flowers!" she teased. "Like a girl!" Then, she snickered.

Neji scowled. "That's not funny, Ragnarok." She stopped snickering. She was NOT a Ragnarok! How many times did her brother need to be reminded? Oh well, two could play at this game.

"You want to make something of it, Torquoi?" she spat out.

"Yeah! Stinking Ragnaroks like you shouldn't be allowed in this tribe at all! It's only because mom bossed everyone into letting you stay that you're here now."

"I'm a Torquoi, you dimly lit candle!"

"Look whose talking." He retorted. "It's a miracle you managed to survive this long before we Torquoi will decide to kick you out of the tribe. There will be more than enough paws up to prove that Ragnaroks aren't welcome in the tribe!"

She looked away from Roseflower, who was still snooping around, searching for Nocturne's hideout. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"What!" he exclaimed, as angry as ever. Nocturne's ignorance really ticked Neji off. One thing was for certain. Neji hated being ignored, when he was talking.

"Why I outta-" He pinned her down on the ground.

"Outta what?" She said, struggling under him, trying to get out of his hold.

"Stupid amateur!" He said, punching her on the head. She grit her teeth.

"Stupid amateur, indeed!" she yelled, bringing her clenched paw back and hitting her brother in the stomach. He clutched it, obviously in pain. She kicked him off her body and stood up, in a fighting stance.

He grabbed his sword from out of the fire with his tongs and dumped it into the water in the barrel, steam sizzling. His grip on the tongs never slackened as he grabbed his sword by the hilt and prepared to fight.

"Get a weapon." He said, his eyes cold. "I'll fight you right here and now."

"I'M TELLING!"

The two of them jumped and turned around. Roseflower the snoop was already halfway back home. "WE GOTTA STOP HER!" they yelled to each other in unison, before scrambling off to catch her.

Neji, having stronger limbs, caught up to the snoop first, leapt on her and pinned her down. Nocturne helped him tie the snoop up and she knocked Roseflower unconscious. "Where," she puffed. "Are we going to put her THIS time?"

"Bring her back to her house. That way, her mother won't have any reason to blame us anymore. I'm sick and tired of hearing," he changed his voice to a higher one. " 'And you couldn't leave her with a cloak on? Barbarians! My baby could've have froze to death!'" his voice changed back to its original. "Sick. Not to mention it's stupid because it's been warm for like, nearly all my lifetime."

"I know," she agreed, as they plopped the unconscious snoop in front of her house before walking off. "Imagine, having your own mother fight for you. Definitely unhonourable as a warrior."

"Warrior?" Neji gave her a stunned look. "Who put THAT silly idea in your mind? Females don't become warriors. They become healers. The Ragnaroks are the ones who make their females become healers AND warriors." He looked suspiciously at her. "Don't tell me you've been talking to a Ragnarok."

"Of course not!" she said quickly. It was a lie. A few days ago, she had come face to face with a Ragnarok, who thought she was one of them. After the two began getting tired of babbling their respective languages, they reverted to the original language, that everybeast knew. Then, after a talk, the Ragnarok left and she never saw him again.

"You two are filthy!" They jumped and sheepishly turned to their mother. "Clean yourselves up. After you two have a bath, I'd like a word with you."

"Who?" Stone was softer than their mother's glare.

"Both of you." They gulped simultaneously. Their mother was rarely in a bad mood. Whatever had happened MUST have been bad.

As their mother turned to go, Nocturne whispered, "For a peace-loving Torquoi, mother looks downright murderous." Neji shushed her.

"Not now, Nocturne. Not now."

* * *

CUT 

Commercial start

_**Announcer #1: There once was three brothers, by the names of: Manners, Poo and Shut up. One day, Poo fell into a ditch. While Manners tried to help his brother get back up from the deep ditch, Shut up ran into the police station which was just in front of them.**_

_**Policeman: Can I help you?**_

_**Shut up: This is an emergency! I need your help!**_

_**Policeman: Okay. First, (takes out a form) give me your name.**_

_**Shut up: Anything if it'll get you to come hurry up! Shut up.**_

_**Policeman: Pardon! I didn't ask for rudeness, young man. Now, what's your name?**_

_**Shut up: (truthfully) Shut up.**_

_**Policeman: (enraged) Where are your manners, young man!**_

_**Shut up: (truthfully) Manners is outside, trying to pick Poo out.**_

_**Announcer #2: That's all, folks!**_

Commercial end

Nocturne: (blinks) But that wasn't a commercial.

Neji: (shrugs) So? Authors nowadays will do ANYTHING for reviews.

Nocturne: Really?

Neji: Really.

Nocturne: Are they really THAT desperate?

Neji: For nice and polite reviews? Of course.

AND…ACTION

* * *

_**Chapter three **_

"The Ragnaroks are coming."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Nocturne and Neji in unison.

There was no need to explain anything. Ragnaroks were the eternal enemies of Torquoi. While Torquoi specialized in healing and some magic and some fighting, Ragnaroks were foul experts at the art of combat, no matter if it was close combat or long-range. Nothing could keep the warrior part of the Ragnaroks within them once a battle or fight had started.

"Nocturne, go to bed." Their mother ordered.

"But mom-"

"No buts. Please, Nocturne. You need to be at full strength for what you are about to endure tomorrow. Sleep and rest while you can, because near the future, sleep will be a luxury that you cannot afford."

Nocturne nodded once and walked up the stairs, into her room and onto the bed, where she pulled the covers over her, closing her eyes. But she wasn't sleeping. She was trying to listen; hard.

But her mother and Neji spoke in such hushed tones that she could not hear what they were saying. Pretty soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Chapter four_**

"But mom!" Neji's voice yelled. Nocturne snapped awake and listened hard. Maybe NOW she could find out what was going on between her mother and her brother.

"No buts, Neji!" Their mother's sharp voice sounded.

"I don't care! I'm going to go do it, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Please, don't yell," Nocturne heard her mother's sharp voice grow softer. "You'll wake Nocturne up."

_'Nah. Really? I'm still asleep after Neji's yelling? Wow. I MUST be a sound-sleeper.'_ she thought sarcastically.

"I'm not yelling." Neji insisted, his voice now softer. "I'm just telling you, we don't have any choice. We NEED the weapons to defend ourselves. You KNOW the Ragnaroks are coming and it's important to get plenty of defense while we have time."

"I'm not arguing about the fact that we don't need weapons. But we need you more than we need the weapons to defend ourselves. Nocturne looks up to you, Neji. You're her big brother. If you just go off and…and get killed, she'll get upset…and I will too..."

"Mother," Nocturne heard Neji sigh. "I'm not a little babe anymore. You can't talk me out of my decisions. I'm doing this for both you and Nocturne. I promised dad I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I'm determined to keep that promise."

A silence. Nocturne soon got bored of waiting and pushed the covers off her body and yawned silently, and stretched. "Mom, we'll speak later, okay? I'm going out to get the weapons. Don't do anything dangerous while I'm gone!" Neji's voice said.

She heard the opening and closing creaks of the wooden door and knew at once he was gone. She heard her mother's pawsteps on the creaky stairway and hopped into bed, pulling the covers back on and feigned sleep.

"Oh, Nocturne," her mother whispered, walking in and stroking Nocturne's forehead. "What should I do? Your father's gone, and pretty soon, Neji will be too…" For once, Nocturne felt as though her mother was talking to somebeast else. Who was her father? Did she look like him? And more importantly, what was his personality like and did she inherit any of his traits…at all?

* * *

_**Chapter five**_

"Well," Neji said, after the Ragnarok warning proved false after hearing some rumors and whispers about it. "That was a waste of time, wasn't it?"

"I would certainly think so." Their mother said.

"Now, now, Celandine," the village elder, Mea, said, trying to sooth the temper of the haremaid. "Neji was just doing what he thought was right." Celandine harrumphed but didn't argue. Secretly, Nocturne thought that her mother was relieved that Neji had come back, unharmed.

They were gathered in a council, with the other hares and haremaids of the Northern Torquoi tribe, every hare marked with paint markings except Nocturne and several young babes.

"What's going to happen?" Nocturne whispered excitedly to Neji. She had never been to a council before, because only important ones were shared with the Northern Torquoi tribe. This was her first, so she didn't know what do expect.

Neji, like always, had been to a council at least twice. "It's nothing much. First, the tribe leader will go into the center where the stairs slope upwards. He'll be high up enough for you to see, don't worry, Shorty." He smirked. Nocturne was short for her age and very touchy about it.

"What are you implying?" she glared. He held up his paws defensively.

"Nothing, nothing." He snickered, before turning back to the center. "Be quiet, it's about to start. You wouldn't want to miss your first council, would you?" She shook her head and watched.

"As you all know, we've had a false alarm about a Ragnarok invasion." The chieftain, Manitou, exclaimed in a loud voice for every Torquoi to hear. "But that doesn't mean we should let our guard down. An invasion could take place anytime, so keep your eyes and ears open for sightings and news of any suspicious activities."

The second-in-command stepped up beside Manitou and whispered something to him, in his ear, before departing. "There is some disturbing news." Ears of many different sizes perked up at this. "The Southern, the Northern and the Eastern Torquoi tribes have just sent us a message. They need us to aid them in the fight against the Ragnaroks. Obviously, the Northern, the Southern and the Eastern Ragnaroks must have likewise sent a message to the Western Ragnaroks, so we need as many Western tribe Torquoi fighters available as possible. That is all."

Manitou stepped out of the center and left. Whispers began. "I heard that the Torquoi got them Ragnaroks beat."

"Well, whichever beast you heard it from must be an idiot. Ragnaroks are strong. Even their females are either stronger or of equal strength than the males."

"Preposterous!"

"Believe it. It's true. Heard it myself from one of those messenger birds from far south."

"What d'you think will happen now?"

"What else, mush-for-brains? Our toughest fighters will go and help fight against the Ragnaroks!"

"But, we'd lose, right?"

"What do you mean, you old scallywag? Spit it out, already!"

"Yeah!"

"I agree with Elise."

"We'd lose, because Ragnarok are far stronger and more superior than Torquoi in fighting."

"But aren't we better at healing?"

"Yes, but we don't have much of an advantage."

"But we have magic."

"Yes, we do, but not every Torquoi can use it, or even summon it all or at least a bit of it."

"We all have it, right?"

"From what I've been reading from the ancient scrolls, yes. But, the secret to using it and summoning it was lost long ago in a great fire, and nobeast survived to tell the secret to other Torquoi."

"What about Nocturne? You know, Celandine's daughter?"

"What about her? She died right after she was born. Poor thing didn't have enough strength to live for more than a few moments."

"No, not that Nocturne. The one living right now. She looks a lot like a Ragnarok, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. It's possible that she may even be one."

"What do you mean, old crone?"

"Watch your manners, son. What have you seen, Mia?"

"Well, I think it was 9 seasons ago, a few days after the real Nocturne died. Celandine was heartbroken, for both her dead husband and her dead babe. Neji was really the only one she had left. Her family died of a disease from the Ragnaroks a long time ago."

"Oh, how dreadful!"

"Yes, quite. Goes to show that you can never be too careful with Ragnaroks around. Anyway, several haremaids and I managed to persuade her for a walk in the woods. You know how much she loves that place." Mia said. "I was no spring bud then, but I was still young, about Celandine's age right now."

"So, what happened?"

"We trekked a few moments before hearing the crying of a babe. Celandine rushed to the source of that crying and when the rest of us caught up, she was rocking a black-furred female babe, back and forth, soothing it with gentle words. It stopped crying and fell asleep. Of course, just by looking at it, we could tell it was only a season old. A season old and abandoned in the woods? What has this life come to? I thought. And when she looked up, I saw her smile. It was such a wonderful smile. You could tell she was truly happy."

"Elder Mia, how come Nocturne doesn't have markings like me and my friends do?"

"Mike! Seize your questions at once!"

"It's quite alright. You see, Mike, Torquoi are marked when they have been in a Torquoi tribe for at least 10 seasons. You're 10 seasons already, but Nocturne has only been in this tribe for 9 seasons."

"But she's MY age!"

"So? She has one more season before she can finally have her tribal markings."

"So why does-"

"Mike, that's enough questions asked of Elder Mia. Come now, it is time for bed."

"But I don't wanna go to bed, mamma! You know I don't like going early!"

"I know, but pretty soon, you'll wish you could sleep early. EVERYDAY."

"What do you mean by that, mamma?"

"You'll find out, or maybe you won't."

"Hey, Nocturne." Neji tapped her shoulder. She snapped awake from her daze. What she had heard…was it really true? "Come on, we're going back home. Hey," he said, noticing her dazed expression. "Something wrong?"

"Neji," she said softly. "I feel like…everything's not normal anymore."

"What can you expect?" He asked. "Will it ever be? Is that what you're thinking?"

"No." she hugged her knees to her chest, looking straight out into the distance. "What I'm thinking is this: Has everything ever been normal in the first place?"

Neji had no answers. Nocturne wondered if he'd ever will.

* * *

CUT 

Commercial start

_**Announcer: (stomps to the stage, waving his lines around) WHAT IS THIS GARBAGE! YOU EXPECT ME TO FOLLOW THIS!**_

_**Audience: Yes.**_

_**Announcer: (throws lines on the ground, stomps on them, takes out cigarette lighter and BURNS the lines all up, including the stage) (realizes what he's doing and runs off, stage left, his pant legs burning) GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

_**Audience: Oooo… Pretty…**_

**_ANNOUNCER'S BOSS: _Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry to say, but we are missing an announcer, who has run out, stage left. Please catch him so I can fire and sue him $900,000,000,000 for burning down my theatre stage. The reward is $1,000,000. Thank you.**

**Audience: (scramble out of their seats and runs off, trying to catch the runaway announcer) GEEEEEEET HIIIIIIIIIIM!**

**Announcer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Commercial end

Nocturne: (Blinks) Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay… (runs back into the story) My break's over, SEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAA!

AND…ACTION

* * *

_**Chapter six**_

It was night now and Nocturne was watching the remains of the sunset. She heard a couple of pawsteps behind her.

"Nocturne?" She looked up at her big brother, standing behind her. He sat down beside her. "Nocturne…the truth is…you're not really my little sister." Her head snapped up.

"I heard that from rumors and whispers, but I never believed it. You're saying it's true!" she exclaimed. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You see, after dad died, my real little sister, Nocturne, died as well. She was too weak to survive in this world, so after a few moments, she was gone, forever. Mother was heartbroken. Then, she found you in the woods, and she took you home. I thought you were a Ragnarok, but mom made me keep it quiet from my friends. I think mom wanted to believe that Nocturne was still alive and living…through you…as you…"

"So…I'm not really a Torquoi…am I?" she asked.

"No. You're a Ragnarok."

* * *

Seven seasons pass… Age: 17 seasons 

_**Chapter seven **_

She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her friend, Scar, a fellow Ragnarok, stood anxiously behind her. "You hurt?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Just out of breath. Man, those Torquoi can run."

"I know. And it was just 7 seasons ago you were banished from the Torquoi tribe you were living in for being a Ragnarok."

"I know." She growled. "Talk about being just plain mean. And I didn't do anything bad. Soooo…" she looked him up and down. "Tell me again why you're still so much bigger than me."

"Number one: You are short." At the glare she gave him, he added hurriedly, "But you're growing." They began walking back to their Ragnarok village. "Number two: I was born big. Number three: I grow faster than you. Number four: Just because."

"Just because what?" she asked.

"Just because you're female." He snickered. She stuck out her footpaw and the hare toppled over it.

"You wanna repeat that?" she grinned in his face.

"Yep. Number one: You are short. Number two: You're very short. Number three: You're _very_, very short. Number four: You're a midget. Number five: You're tiny. Number six: You're a dwarf. And the last one, number-"

She whapped him over the head. "Just shaddup." He raised an eyebrow.

" 'Shaddup'? I hardly think that's a proper word." She scowled her usual scowl at him.

"Go dunk your head in the river where the pike lives. That'll be one less talkative head to worry about."

"Harr, harr, very funny." Scar rolled his eyes. "Now, who else do you know is as talkative as me?"

"Well, Roseflower is. She always tattles- I mean, she always _tattled_ on my former big brother, Neji and I."

"Another Torquoi you _still_ hold a grudge against that's NOT your big brother?"

"What do you think?"

"That the question still remains unanswered. And that I'm starving."

"You always are." She scowled again, whapping him over the head yet again.

"Oww…" he rubbed the sore spot. "Hey, I'm a growing hare. I can't help it if I consume lots of grub each day." She snorted.

"Serves you right." She walked off.

"Hey!" He called after her. "So what happened really? How did you get kicked out of the Western Torquoi tribe?" He ran after her. "Come on, Nocturne! Tell me!"

* * *

_**Chapter eight**_

_Crash!_ Nocturne sent another one of those stupid lovesick males flying. "Idiots. They're all idiots." she snorted, crossing her arms.

"A-men." Mari agreed, sending another male toppling over. It was spring, the season for LOVE, and Ragnarok females did NOT appreciate being loved. War was no time to have romances.

"So, just leave me alone, you dunce." she glared at a pure-white Ragnarok who looked away sheepishly.

"So let me get this straight." An amused Scar said, ignoring all the riff-raff going around. "You got kicked out of the Western Torquoi tribe just for being a Ragnarok. They had a council and you were voted to 'be banished from the tribe forevermore' and you didn't do anything wrong!" He slapped his thigh and hooted with laughter.

Nocturne scowled at him. "It's not MY fault that they realized, 'Oh, we have a Ragnarok amidst us!' after 9 seasons of me living there!"

"Sooo," a bemused Scar smiled. "What happened next?"

"Yeah!" Maui, another one of her fellow Ragnarok friends, piped up. "What else happened?" Mari, Maui's twin sister, rolled her eyes at the eagerness of her twin brother.

"Males." She muttered. "No common sense at all."

"Hey!" Almost all the males in the area shouted. "I resent that!"

"You resent what!" Mari yelled back at them. "Being male?" All the females in the area snickered.

"Not. Funny." Scar huffed angrily.

"Yeah!" Maui said.

"So tell us what happened next!" Scar suddenly said eagerly.

"Yeah!"

"You ran away from the tribal grounds as fast as you could, right? I remember that from last time. Then what? Tell us what happened next!"

"Yeah!" Maui said, eagerly. Mari rolled her eyes.

"Is 'yeah' all you can say, jerk face?"

"Yeah!" Maui said, out of habit. Then, he realized his mistake and his face turned beet red as the females within earshot giggled. "I mean, NO!"

"Too late." Mari smirked. "By the time the day's over, the whole population of females will know that's the only word you can say."

"Come on, Mari, don't be mean." Nocturne scolded. But she was smiling too. "Anyway," she said, trying to change the subject. "After they kicked me out, I was like, 'I gotta get away!' so I ran, like a coward. Then, I crashed right into Scar."

"I remember that," Scar winced, gingerly touching the scar on his head. "That's how I got the scar on my head."

"And then, you came to our village, joined the Ragnarok clan, and now-" Maui started.

"-you're here, telling us what happened." Mari said, finishing. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow." She got up from her spot on the grass and headed for home.

"Looks like I gotta go home too. Later." Maui waved and ran off to catch up with his twin sister.

"Now what?" Nocturne wondered. Scar yawned a big yawn. He stayed sitting up on the ground.

"Now, I go to sleep." He mumbled, falling asleep, still in sitting position. Within moments, he was sound asleep. Nocturne had to smile. She curled up on the ground and closed her eyes.

She thought of when her mother used to sing her to sleep when she was younger and smiled again. She longed to go back and see her mother's wonderful smile and hear her mother's wonderful singing voice, but she knew she couldn't. She was, after all, banished.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mom…"she whispered, sadly. It seemed like forever, before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, filled with a horrible and never-ending nightmare.

* * *

CUT 

Commercial starts

_Announcer: Looking to escape a night in the kitchen? Buy Ben's Banana splits for your kids. They'll love the ice cream and eat the whole thing, consuming the bananas in a split second because they taste so good with the desert. Ice cream contains many milk products that are required for your children. So buy Ben's Banana splits now! Sold in a grocery store near you._

_Singers: (sings) The perfect treat for everywhata kid is for we and everybody from the whole wide world will pay a million bucks for this goodsome nutritiousness and wholesome tasty product which will make you want more!_

Commercial end

Scar: Nocturne, what're you doing?

Nocturne: (who is covering her ears) Bad grammar… HEY! WHAT AM I SAYING? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT GRAMMER! THE THING I CARE ABOUT IT THE WAY THEY SOUND SO DAMN HORRIBLE!

Scar: (winces) Warn me next time before you start yelling…

QUIET ON THE SET. AND…ACTION

* * *

A season passes… Age: 18 seasons 

_**Chapter nine**_

She woke up, early. It was way before the sun came out and Nocturne knew it was time. She checked once more than the message was still there. It was. She threaded the scabbard's slits with her belt and buckled it on. She sheathed the balanced sword in the scabbard and, taking a huge breath, she set out.

As she walked, she remembered about the sword. Maui, an apprentice in blacksmithing, had forged it for her, from a meteorite that had crashed in the village countless seasons ago.

She remembered about his twin sister, Mari, an excellent healer and a fighter who was able to hold her own grounds in a fight. She remembered Scar, the first Ragnarok she had met. On that faithful day, when she was still part of the Western Torquoi tribe, when she met him, something had stirred inside her. Now she knew what it was.

It was her Ragnarok blood. It did not want to be Torquoi. It had pride. Now, as she ran across the grassy ground, she wondered. Why had she been with the Torquoi in the first place? When she was found by her mother- _no_, not her mother, her adopted-mother…

Who had left her there? Did she have parents? Of course she did. So what did they look like? What were their personalities? And why…why was she left in those woods, where Torquoi would surely find her?

So many questions, but she had no answers. She slowed down to a quick walk, breathing heavily. She looked back. She had run so far… Should she turn back? Or should she keep on going before the journey got dangerous?

NO! She must not think of going back! Her Ragnarok pride would not allow her to do so. She wasn't a coward. She never was. And she never was going to be one. Not if her pride could do anything about it.

Chapter ten 

"You ok?" The lone haremaid, looked up into the face of a black-furred Ragnarok hare.

"Are you…one of the reinforcements?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I'm just a messenger."

"A messenger." The haremaid laughed weakly. "Messengers only need combat skills for minor defenses. Your skills surpass them all."

"Do you know where I can find the Northern Ragnaroks?" she asked.

"Oh, sure." The haremaid beamed. "I'm only out here to get some herbs for my mother, but I'm from there. Come on," she scrambled up, and grabbed Nocturne's paw. "I'll bring you there!"

The haremaid ran, surprisingly fast for a creature her size, and even Nocturne had trouble keeping up. She barely managed not to fall flat on her face.

'_Please tell me that I won't have to run this much later.'_ She thought, desperately.

Chapter eleven 

"I. Am. Soooo tired!" Nocturne moaned, plopping right down onto the ground. The haremaid smiled, apparently amused.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" a voice boomed out.

"Only me, Hake! And a messenger from the West!"

A brown-furred hare peeked out from the battlements. "You sure about that? Remember LAST time?"

"Oh come on!" She stomped her footpaw angrily. "That was an accident!"

Hake snorted. "Yeah. If one Torquoi died each time it was an 'accident', all the Torquoi would be DEAD by now!"

"Stop teasing her, Hake." An older, male voice sounded out. Nocturne looked up, tiredly. A black-furred hare appeared on the battlements. Her grey eyes widened. He…looked and sounded…familiar somehow… And he looked JUST like her! "What's this?" he peered down. "You have a new friend, Sarah?"

Sarah beamed. "Yep. Her name is…is…" she whispered out of the side of her mouth. "What's your name again?"

"Nocturne. My name is Nocturne." She said aloud.

"Nocturne. Isn't that a Torquoi name?" He peered even more closely at her. "But you look like a Ragnarok…"

"Look like a Ragnarok?" Hake laughed. "She looks JUST like you, Wolf!"

"No…really?" he smiled.

"WOLF, LET SARAH IN THIS INSTANT OR I'LL WRING YOUR NECK IF SHE DIES OF HER DEATH COLD!" a harsh, loud female voice snapped out. Everyone, including Nocturne clapped their paws over their ears as the female voice continued yelling out. "I SWEAR, IF SHE DIES, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Alright, alright!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Sheesh, you don't need to get all angry about it, Madeline. I'm opening the doors, I'm opening them." He jogged down the stairs and out of sight.

The wooden doors creaked open, and a female haremaid, rushed over and hugged Sarah furiously. "Oh, I was so worried about you! What if those nasty Torquoi had gotten you?"

"Oh shut up, mom." Sarah tried to wriggle out of her mother's grasp but to no avail. "I'm fine now. No use worrying about the past." She added.

"And who's this?" her mother turned to Nocturne.

"I'm Nocturne, ma'm. I'm from the Western Ragnarok village and I-"

"The WESTERN RAGNAROK VILLAGE!" the haremaid shrieked. Everybeast with good sense winced at the volume. "YOU CAME FROM ALL THE WAY THERE!" She nodded. "And what kind of name is Nocturne? That sounds Torquoi."

Nocturne said nothing. She only narrowed her eyes and her lips tightened. "What is a Western Ragnarok doing here?" Hake asked, from the battlements.

"I've come to deliver a message to your leader."

"That's not going to be easy." Wolf smiled. "Huron doesn't see just anybeast. You have to prove yourself worthy. You have to take the test."

"Then can I take the test right now. I'm kind of in a hurry." Nocturne said.

Sarah, Wolf, Madeline and Hake (who had just come down) shared a look. "Alright." Wolf said, turning to the rocky cliffs away from the village. "Follow me." Nocturne followed, not sure why the rest of them were backing away slowly.

* * *

CUT 

COMMERCIAL BREAK

**Announcer: A man takes his dog to the vet and says, "My dog is cross-eyed. Can you do anything for him?" "Well," the veterinarian says. "Let's have a look at him." He picks up the dog and looks into his eyes, examining them. Finally, he says, "I'm going to have to put him down." "Because he's cross-eyed?" "No. Because he's really, REALLY heavy and the weight is killing me."**

COMMERCIAL END

Wolf: (grins like a wolf) Heheheh…

Nocturne: I can see how you came by that name.

Wolf: Really?(smiles) I try not to make it TOO obvious, though.

Sarah: Riiiiight…

Hake: Like we believe THAT.

AND…ACTION

* * *

**_Chapter twelve_**

"You have to last up here, until midday tomorrow. When you're done, you come back to the village. Simple. Do you remember how to get back?" Wolf asked.

"Wolf…I can SEE the village from here."

"Excellent!" he beamed, turning to go. "Good luck!"

"WOLF!" Nocturne yelled after him. "What's going on here?"

"Nocturne…" Wolf turned around and looked into her eyes. "In order to have a word with our leader, you have to face the toughest of tests. Survive out here, and not become wolf food."

"You're…you're joking right?" Nocturne gulped.She knew what a wolf was. Everybeast knew. To some, it was a legend, but in this region, if you ever met up with a wolf, you could be sure, that death would come quite soon.

"No. I'm not." He left Nocturne trembling.

* * *

**_Chapter thirteen_**

She heard another wolf howl. That made 7 wolves. She shuddered and hugged herself. She was scared. How could she tell them off? By howling them away? Hey, that didn't sound like a bad idea…

"Owrruuuuu…" she howled, her voice soft and pure. Her eyes widened. She never knew she could have done this! It was fun! "Owrruuuuuu…" she howled again.

Satisfied, she curled up on the ground and fell asleep. This is a gooood day.

* * *

**_Chapter fourteen_**

"Wolfso- I mean, Nocturne!" Wolf laughed."You survived!" the wooden doors creaked open. He gestured for her to follow. "Come on! Huron has GOT to hear about how you managed to escape the wolves unscathed!"

They entered Huron's home and the Ragnarok leader's eyes twinkled. "You escaped the wolves' wrath? Then you must be an able warrior. I hear you have a message for me. What is it, young one?"

Nocturne handed him the scroll. "Here it is, sir."

Huron unraveled the scroll and read it aloud. "'Reinforcements are coming, but we are being held back at the south by the Torquoi. It will take at least a few days to defeat them all. Please have patience. Nocturne will aid you if needed. She is one of our best and she will aid you if it is needed.'"

"Wow…" Wolf laughed. "Seems like you got some admirers back west."

She smiled, but said nothing.

* * *

**Half a season passes… Age: 18½ seasons **

**_Chapter fifteen_**

"What?" she stood stunned. "When you spied on the Western Torquoi tribe…my brother…was crying?"

"Yep." Said a sad looking Mari. "I'm sorry, Nocturne."

"Actually…my name isn't Nocturne," she said softly. All eyes were on her. Wolf only smiled at her encouragingly. "It's Wolfsong…"

"Wolfsong…" Scar whispered. "That's a beautiful name…" She turned red.

"Thanks…" she said softly. A silence.

"Scar and Noctu- I mean, Wolfsong, sitting in a tree, K-I—" Maui started before Mari glared at him to shut up.

"You should go back to your village…" Wolf said softly, touching her on her arm. "Even though he's a Torquoi, he was your big brother, and that's what matters."

"You don't need to say anything else." She looked up, determined, into the distance. "I'm going back home."

Inside, she felt as though she was crying. She was going to leave her father… And she had just found out that he was her father a few days ago… He squeezed her shoulder. "Do what your heart tells you." He whispered. She nodded slowly.

* * *

CUT 

BREAK TIME

Nocturne: So am I now Wolfsong, or Nocturne?

Wolfsong: You're not Wolfsong. I'm Wolfsong!

Wolf: Whoa…

Scar: Got that right…

Hake: Talk about a major case of déjà vu!

Wolf: I think, technically, you're still Nocturne, but Wolfsong is just your real name. You'll just be Nocturne.

Nocturne: Got it…I think…

Scar: HEY, HAKE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER!"

Hake: (waves) BYE! (runs)

Everybeast: (anime sweat drop)

AND…ACTION

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter sixteen_**

"Let me speak to my brother!" she pleaded.

"Why should I?" Roseflower smirked. Wolfsong- Nocturne glowered. "After all, you've been kicked out." It had been eight and a half seasons since the Ragnarok had last seen the snoop and the snoopy Roseflower was more obnoxious than ever.

"What's going on?" Neji's voice rang out. "Nocturne? What're you doing here?" His face-hardened. "You're banished."

"I have every right to visit my mother!" she yelled.

"She is NOT your mother, RAGNAROK!" he yelled back.

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Roseflower yelled. She had a surprisingly loud voice. "Ragnarok, get out. You do not belong here."

"Even if I don't, I have a right to visit the one who raised me." Nocturne kept her chin up.

"She has a point, Torquoi!" Scar yelled.

"Fine." Neji sighed.

"But Neji dearest—" Nocturne nearly gagged. 'Neji dearest'? WHAT SORT OF SICKO WAS ROSEFLOWER BECOMING!

"No." Neji sighed. "Let her in. She deserves…to know what happened…"

Something snapped in Nocturne. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MOTHER!" she yelled. "NEJI, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Mother," Neji said, softly, tears pouring down his face. "Is dead." Nocturne froze, her eyes stunned yet emotionless. What? Mother…was dead? "Nocturne, we buried her next to the woods, her favorite place."

"I know," she whispered. "That's where she found…" She didn't continue. _'That's where she found me…'_ she thought sadly.

* * *

**_Chapter seventeen_**

"She died…heartbroken… She lost you and…" Neji lowered his head, his paw resting on the top of Celandine's tombstone. "We shouldn't have banished you. It broke Mother's heart."

Nocturne wasn't listening. The usual scowl on her face was gone. She didn't look angry anymore…not even happy. Just…sad… An emotion she had thought she'd never feel again.

Nocturne traced the letters on the tombstone with her paw and her eyes began to well up with tears. "Mommy…" she chocked out softly, like a little child, before bursting into tears, crying her heart out.

Maui, Mari, Scar and Wolf stood behind her, helplessly watching. Neji was standing beside her, solemn, his eyes refusing to cry anymore. His heart did, though. Everybeast's heart did.

* * *

**_Chapter eighteen_**

Maui, Mari, Scar and Wolf soon found out that without her mother being alive, Nocturne seemed to not know what to do. She seemed empty without her usual attitude. Even Neji hated to admit that he missed that smug and arrogant personality of hers.

She grasped the sword in her paws, and tried to chop off her neck. She tried. She never got to finish what she started, because her father pinned her down, prying the sword from her paws.

"NOCTURNE, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" he roared. "YOU'LL KILL YOUSELF!"

"I know," she said quietly. "That's what I was trying to do…" A stunned silence. Wolf got off of his daughter, staring at her in disbelief.

"Nocturne," Neji broke the silence, helping his sister up. "Mother would've done anything she thought would have been good for both of us, Nocturne." Neji said sternly. "What would she say if you just killed yourself?"

"Nothing. She'd say nothing. She'd only sigh and hug me. Like she always did when I was being difficult."

"True…" Neji admitted. "That would be her reaction to almost EVERYTHING you did." She said nothing. "Nocturne, you have to eat. I don't care whether you want to commit suicide or not right now, but you're going to eat and get your strength up. No excuses." He said sternly.

* * *

**_Chapter nineteen_**

She wandered outside the Torquoi tribal grounds and into the woods. She had evaded everybeast for now, but Neji had forced a plate of food in her paws. She had no intention of eating. She didn't want to. But that stupid brother of hers couldn't take the hint. Like everybeast else.

"Nocturne. I want to see that plate empty. No buts."

That was what Wolf had said. Funny how her father was making her angrier and angrier but she had only known him for half-a-season. Even Neji had agreed. Even her friends. Traitors. The lot of them.

It didn't matter really, did it? She was planning on emptying the plate, but she wasn't going to eat anything. Pikey was. She sat down by the river, where she knew the pike that had been there forever lived.

"My friends will not allow me to touch a weapon, Neji refuses to let me kill myself, and mother is dead…" Nocturne said softly. "Here, Pikey, Pikey, Pikey…here, Pikey, Pikey, Pikey…"

The pike in the river swam up to the surface, recognizing her voice. He had always answered to her call when she was younger, so why not now? Besides, their friendship was totally secret. Only they knew.

She dropped the morsels from her plate into the water. "I'm not hungry, Pikey. You can have it all. I'll kill myself or die; one way or another." She said, her grey eyes flashing determinedly. Even Pikey whimpered. He ate all the morsels and sunk slowly back into the water.

* * *

**_Chapter twenty_**

"Nocturne. You have to hope. Hope is good. It can lift you up to the clouds." Mari tried to comfort her friend.

"Don't want to be lifted up," she muttered. "Because it makes the fall a lot harder."

"Nocturne," Mari sighed. "Just once, please, can you just hope for—" Nocturne clamped a paw over the Ragnarok's mouth.

"Shh!" she hissed. "Snake." And indeed, a snake was there, coiling around them, and around. She reached for her sword, but it wasn't there. Cursing silently at being so forgetful, she was tackled and struck by the snake's fangs. She winced at the pain.

Nocturne grabbed a stone and flung between the serpent's eyes. She grabbed another one, sharper, just in case.

The enraged snake charged towards her. Mari leapt out of the way. Without thinking, Nocturne rolled to one side, coming up kneeling. As the serpent charged past, she drove the stone straight in.

Howling in agony, the serpent tried to bite the stone out but it was lodged in too deep. Mari grabbed Nocturne's paw and yanked her away, hissing at the snake, angrily. The serpent withered under her glare and uncoiled itself from around them and tried to escape.

It died in a few moments. The stone had not only brought pain, it had hit a fatal spot, about the jaw. The stone had gone straight through the jaw, thus ensuring death for its victim.

* * *

**_Chapter twenty-one_**

"How do you feel now?" Neji asked anxiously. Nocturne was back in the village and her wounds were bound up.

"Like I could throw Roseflower all the way to Hell's Gates." She smirked, testing her arm. Roseflower backed away. "So…how do you disarm enemies with a sword, again, dad?" she asked.

"I'm not giving you a sword, Nocturne." Wolf huffed. "But I'll just tell it to you. You twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your sword so that they drop the weapon. Or, you could just fling the weapon away with your sword after you disarm them so they have no choice but to attack, empty-pawed and weaponless."

"You should go now, Ragnarok. You are no longer welcome in this tribe." Roseflower growled, finally finding the courage to speak again. Maui rolled his eyes.

"This is coming from a Torquoi that lived in the same tribe as a Ragnarok and took no action until 9 seasons later?" he smirked.

"I like your thoughts, brother." Mari smiled venomously.

"Me too." Scar smirked.

"And _braccas meas viscimini_!" Nocturne hissed.

"Eat…my pants?" Wolf said, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, dad." Nocturne scowled at him.

"Oo, I'm sooo scared." He laughed. She lunged at him and pretty soon; the two of them were wrestling on the floor. Neji's face was sad. He wished that he and his sister could fight again. He missed those unpredictable battle strategies of hers.

"Neji dearest?" Roseflower said softly, touching his arm. He shrugged her away. This was no time to be showing affection.

* * *

CUT 

BREAK TIME

Nocturne: (gagging) 'Neji dearest'? How sick can Roseflower get?

Neji: (grumbling) Hey, it's not my fault she has a crush on me.

Roseflower: (voice is heard) Oh, Neji dearest!

Neji: Must go, BYE! (runs away)

Roseflower: (arriving) Nocturne, have you seen my Neji dearest?

Nocturne: (smirking) Yep.

Roseflower: Where? (looks around)

Nocturne: Running away from you.

BREAK END

AND…ACTION

* * *

**_Chapter twenty-two_**

It was quiet now. Everybeast was asleep. Good. She stole away the sword that her father had hidden from her and ran. She ran somewhere, far away. Finally, she stopped, breathing heavily. Thrusting the sword blade-first into the earth, only the hilt appeared.

Now, she headed towards the cliff. Why…were her paws trembling? She ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Water splashed against the bottom of the cliff and they were dangerously violent.

She took a deep breath and jumped. Water went into her lungs as she choked. But, she resisted the urge to swim the surface and just sunk. She needed air! No! She would stay. Too late! She ran out of air and struggled to swim back to the surface.

But, she didn't have enough energy to fight against the water currents and she had gone too deep in the water. She died, right then and there.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

_Backlash awoke, breathing heavily. It…was all a dream. Wait… She felt a scabbard on her back and her blue eyes widened. Nocturne's sword?_

_**'Finally awake, are you?' **Nocturne's voice sneered._

_'Nocturne, I'm sorry for how I acted against you…now…I'm really, really—'_

**_'Shut your thoughts. I don't want to hear another damn thought. So what if I died? I died, ok? It's over now! Everybeast dies, so don't go crying for every Tom, Hick and Harry in the world! Idiot.'_**

_"Hey, Backlash!" she turned. Streak grinned cheerily at her. "Awake now, are you?"_

_"Just leave me alone." She heard herself grumble. What? She didn't say that. 'Nocturne!' she thought angrily. 'Stop it!'_

_"What?"_

_"Just leave me alone!" she got up and stomped off. 'Nocturne! CUT THAT OUT!'_

**_'Nah. You're too fun to play with. Heheheh…'_**

_Backlash groaned inwardly. How much more of this torture would she have to take? Until she died?

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Whoa! 24 chapters in one chapter in total? NEW RECORD! DINGDINGDINGDING! (waves Canadian Flag and throws confetti into the air) Awright!**


	16. Chp 15: A Few Seasons Past

**A Few Seasons Past**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

Backlash stared gloomily at the waters below. And then, at the slaughtered fox carcass, that was rotting, next to her. Nocturne had come out, during her battle with the fox, to aid her. That fox…was the same one that had slaughtered Master Kagroo…she had been sure of it. The two scents were equally alike, disgusting and lacked refinement.

And now, because of the horrible smell of rotting, the fox lacked even more refinement and personal hygiene.

"Backlash…" she looked up at the speaker, her eyes emotionless.

"What is it…Honour?"

The haremaid fidgeted under her gaze. "It's just…you haven't moved from that spot in three seasons…after you placed those 'orbs' back where they belonged and you just came back here… You haven't eaten nor drank…and you haven't engaged in any conversation unless spoken to…Backlash…I'm worried about you…is something wrong?"

"No…nothing…"

"It's Bucko isn't it?"

Backlash's heart thumped rapidly at the sound of his name, but…her face still showed no emotion. "What about him? The bastard chose Roseflower. That's that."

Honour flinched at her tone, but stayed silent and didn't prod further. She knew it had been hard, when Backlash had to fall out of her childish crush on the mountain hare and continue on with her life, when he chose Roseflower.

When Backlash had just found out about Bucko and Roseflower, Nocturne had tried comforting her, saying that the Roseflower she knew before used to be a jerk and not to worry- But, Backlash could see that the Roseflower here in her time was as equally beautiful as the Roseflower back in Nocturne's time.

Besides…she could sense Nocturne's anger at BOTH Roseflowers, so her ancestor's attempted comforting did no good because she could still sense fiery hatred emitting from her.

"Backlash…ever since…you joined…you were happy and yourself…well, not exactly but you know what I mean…and…" Honour said, as she looked up at the night sky. "You weren't all moody like you were right now…"

"Hn…" Backlash looked away.

"Are you even listening to me!" Honour said angrily.

"Whatever. I don't really care." The black-furred hare stood up and left Honour.

"What the heck is wrong with that girl!" Honour muttered. "And you…" she growled at the carcass. "Stink." She heaved him off the cliff and watched him sink deeper and deeper into the raging waters below. She brushed back some messy fur and sighed. "If only you HADN'T killed Backlash's master, and if only Backlash's master HADN'T killed her parents…everything would've been fine…"

_'How do you know for certain?'_ her consciousness asked. Honour didn't reply.

* * *

Backlash wandered around aimlessly, her footpaws just bringing her whereever they pleased, her consciousness not really doing anything except think. What? She felt the orbs from a distant. She took out her sword and stared at it, stopping. "What is wrong with you?" she grumbled at it. "You STILL want me to use you to summon one of the elements." She just swore she could've seen the sword nodding. "Well, I don't want to. Besides, it takes away too much energy." She slammed the sword back into its scabbard and let her footpaws carry her somewhere…

* * *

Rhianna couldn't believe it. She was thrilled and she let out a squeal of delight to show the world howthrilled she was.

"Huh, if you want them vermin to come in from all th' four corners of the forest, keep on squealin'. Young 'uns these days…" Emrys muttered. She whapped him at the side of his head, angrily. He only just smirked.

"Who in bloody blazes are YOU calling a 'young 'un'?" she huffed.

"You."

She whapped over the side of his head again and he grinned sheepishly. "I hate you when you do that…you know that?" she glowered at him.

"Yep."

"Now hold still!"

"What?"

"Come on, stop squirming!"

"But this feels really uncomfortable!"

"Oh come on! Some frilly parts aren't going to kill you, Emyrs! For Earth's sake! Please?"

"No."

"Fine." She used a pair of scissors and trimmed the frill off. "Happy now?"

"Very." And he kissed her on the lips. She gasped in surprise and he pulled back, grinning. "You happy now?" He shrugged off the jacket and folded it and left it on the table. He straightened his tunic that he had worn under the jacket and looked (er, maybe uh...blind-looked:P) at her for her response to his quesiton.

She sighed dreamily. "Very…"

"OH NO! RUN FOR THE HILLS! SHE'S GOT THAT DREAMY LOOK AGAIN!" he roared in laughter, running out of the room like a babe that had just gotten in trouble.

"HEY!" she yelled, chasing after him like a trouble-making babe's mother. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

He turned his blind gaze towards her and stuck out his tongue childishly and very un-Emrys-ishly. "Make me!"

"Oh, I'll make you alright!" A mischievous glint came into her eyes and she pounced onto his back, making both of them land on the floor.

"Ugh, get offa me, young 'un…" Emrys groaned. "Youse squishin' my already breakin' back."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear…" Rhia immediately came off and Emrys stood up, groaning, paw on his back.

"Don't you wish…" he winced as he straigtened his back up. "That we were still young? I would have easily evaded that pounce…if only I had my sight back…"

"There you go again, still murmuring, 'if only I had my sight back'." She glared at him. "Why, just a few seasons ago, you were like yourself, when Backlash was around! Oh, I do miss her…"

"And you think **_I_** don't?" He plopped himself down on a chair. "Wonder where she's gone…"

"Don't you remember? She went to-"

"No, no, Rhianna. I don't mean that." Emyrs' blind gaze was distant. "It's been too long for that. Three seasons… Based on her strength, skills and pretty much secretively, she should've come back at least one season after she left. But…if the Torquoi and Ragnarok war is still going on…"

"Ahem…" Rhia coughed nervously, busying herself with making Emrys some painkiller medicine for his back.

"Rhia…you know something, don't you…"

"W- What are you talking about?" Rhia looked away, trying not to look into his blind eyes.

"Rhia…" he said warningly.

"Fine, fine." She sighed. "The war IS still going on…and I have a friend there, so I know," she noticed Emrys tense up. "A **_trustworthy_** friend, Emrys. Stop worrying. Anyways, she doubts the war will end anytime soon. Hm…Emrys…how did the Torquoi and Ragnarok war START exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Emrys took a sip of the painkiller medicine and shuddered. Horrible tasting.

"How…did it start? What began the war between Torquoi and Ragnarok?" Emrys sighed.

"That, Rhianna, I don't know."

* * *

She wandered past the guards guarding Death's Gate. They didn't protest. She looked like a MALE, after all. Besides…she didn't speak to them, just stayed silent and mysterious, no emotions clouding about her face. This was pretty scary for the guards, who didn't think such a beast with this existed.

She wandered aimlessly onward, not knowing where she was going, just walking. The wind brushed violently past her, she didn't act like she had even felt it. The icy wet puddles under her footpaws didn't even faze her. The fiery heat from the sun in the morning sky was burning, but she didn't feel it. The tangled bushes and underbrush, vines and other such littered the ground, but as she walked through the forest, she just walked over or around them, not paying attention at all.

All day and night, the elements tried to stop her, from continuing onward, but she took no notice. She was just an empty shell, with almost NO control over her actions…

Just wandering…just…searching…for a meaning…for her to continue on living…

Was there…

Was there even a point in living?

* * *

Yuki looked dully at around the room. Everything was coated in dust. He grimaced, as he swiped a paw over a glass ball and the dust stuck. "Why is everything so dirty? Shouldn't you have cleaned it?" He was addressing a white furred hare, with only one ear, kneeling before him. The other ear, had been torn off in battle, and the remaining one had been slashed into ribbons by his liege's foul temper. His white fur had been matted with dirt and dust from all these years, and he had never truly bothered to clean it.

"I am sorry, my liege, but I have found what you have been searching for, all these seasons."

"You've found her?" Yuki was anxious to find her. He had been…for over nearly all his blessed long life...trying to find her…and make her his mate. He had managed to outlive even the oldest of beasts around. He was, after all a Ragnarok…who had survived from the olden days. And…only the strongest of female Ragnaroks could be his mate…to bear his babes and continue his bloodline.

"Yes. My contact at Death's Gate's entrance reported to me that there was a male, black-furred and blue eyed. Of course, he knew she was female, for what male will carry around a haversack the way females do?"

"Blue eyed…" He rubbed his temples with his paws. "You dunce! She should be gray-eyed!"

"My liege…" The one-eared hare trembled as the pure white furred hare took a menacing step forward, withdrawing a sword from its scabbard, from his belt. "Please, listen to me! My clan has served you for many generations, trying to help you find her…please…would you show some consideration? I am the last of my clan…and if you kill me now, you will never get her to have her at full strength…when you start _the test_…"

The pure white hare paused, and snapped the sword back into its place in its scabbard. "Very well old man. You have earned a few more seasons of life. But fail me, and you will wish you **_had _**died by my paw, this day, at this time…"

"Yes, of course, anything you say…" He whimpered, bowing low. "Thank you, my liege. Thank you-"

"Now get out of my sight. Do not return until you bring me that female! Now OUT!" Yuki roared.

The one-eared hare ran out of the room, gratefully leaving a fuming, angry Ragnarok behind. He was grateful to escape with his life…and he left the whole place…towards the entrance of Death's Gate, hoping to gain more information on the whereabouts of the female.

'_Yuki, you have killed my ancestors, my relatives and even my family and kin… You will die by my paw, once I slaughter the female first… She is the reason my clan has been suffering. Because of her, we have all died out. She will die, as painfully as my kin died by your paw… She and you will die…by my paw alone…and then my revenge will be complete and I may rejoin with my clan…'_ An evil smile appeared on his lips and a glint of pure evilness appeared in his eyes.


	17. Sidestory: Rhia's Diary

**Author's Note:**** Due to a very nice reviewer (you know who you are but I'm not naming you, just in case you want to remain anonymous), I managed to find a name for that one-eared hare! Emraan is our new character! Come on out, Emraan.**

**(Emraan steps out into view and is immediately pelted with rotted fruits) (Audience say) BOOOOOOOO! (they start to pelt him with garlic) (I try hard not to gag, but the stench is TERRIBLE!)**

**(Emraan) (growls and shakes his fist at us) Oh, grow up!**

**(ME) (hits Emraan and stuffs him into my closet of torturing) DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT GROWING UP! AS IF BEING IGNORED BY MY OLDER CUZ, WHO DRAWS SO GOOD THAT I'M ALWAYS BEGGING FOR ADVICE ON HOW TO MAKE MY DRAWINGS SEEM LESS LIKE PRETEENS WITH BIG HEADS AND EYES AND MORE LIKE PRETEENS OR TEENS OR ADULTS, ISN'T ENOUGH! (coughs) Sorry about that…**

**Anyways, due to that very, very nice reviewer (nudge, nudge, wink, wink), I've gotten an inspiration. Since they actually LOVED the part when Rhia and Emrys acted **

**like they were young again (which they weren't), I decided to write about when they WERE young, and write about their hilarious times together… **

**Right now, I'm wondering whether I should change the rating from K+ to T, for the bad mouths in the whole story… Yep, believe or not, even RHIANNA (Aunt Rhia) swore in her youth. Wow…that's a first… I mean, COME ON! The lovely, kind Aunt Rhia…swearing! That's kinda hard to imagine… Of course, having being known as INFERIOR to males…well, maybe Rhianna was a bit of a rebel when she was younger? Of course, she was raised around bad words so it's no surprise…**

**Now enjoy my side story for you, for being such GOOD readers and staying by me…**

**And…guess what? YESTERDAY I PASSED BRONZE STAR IN SWIMMING! WHOO HOO! AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! AWRIGHT! I'M OFFICIAL AT THE AGE OF (censored off because of some crazy people in this world)! THAT'S WHY THIS IS COMING EARLIER THAN IT'S SUPPOSED TO!

* * *

**

**Rhia's Diary**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

"My god!" Rhia coughed as she opened the door leading to the attic and looked around the place. It wasn't dusty. It was…clean…surprisingly…as though someone had been here. But she hadn't been up here for seasons…

She heaved herself up and walked around, when something caught her eye. A small, handmade book twinkled at her, its metal clasp reflecting the light from the closed window across the room.

"It's my…diary?" she asked, as she unclasped the metal clasp and flipped through the pages. "Good heavens, I haven't written in this in ages! I've been wondering where I put this…"

She climbed down the stairs, closing the door after her and putting away the ladder, still entranced by the leather book's contents.

"Eh? Wot's that, young 'un?" Emrys asked, looked over her shoulder. She let out a shriek of surprise and whapped him over the head.

"CUT THAT OUT, EMRYS!" she glared at him. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"You know I can't see, missy… So, how's about you read to me what's in that book in your paws?"

She unconsciously hugged the book to her chest. "How'd…how'd you know it was a book?" she asked.

"I have my ways." He smirked, and he took her arm and guided her to a couple of chairs. "Why don't we read what's inside? It'll help pass the time…"

"Very well…" she couldn't help but blush as they sat down and he stroked her paw. "Erm…do you mind?"

"I thought you liked it," he said teasingly. She flushed red. "After all…you—"

"Emrys! Really…" she scowled at him. "Men nowadays…will you cut it out?"

"Only if you read that diary of yours."

"Fine!" She opened the book once more and flipped to the first page. "Hey…wait a season… How'd you know it was my diary?"

He gave her that deviously cute grin of his. "I have—"

"You ways…" she sighed. "I know, I know. Shall I get started?" he nodded, smirking. She scowled at him, once more, before clearing her throat, squinting at the small words she had written so long ago…when she was young. And, as she read the contents of the diary, Emrys couldn't help but smirk at the memories it brought up. Ah, sweet memories of him, Emrys Quickpaw, ticking a very young Rhianna Terra off…

* * *

_**Twenty-second of summer**_

**_Dear Diary,_**

_Hi! I just got you. Mom says that I spend too much time screaming into my pillows and that it's not good for me. Huh, who does she think she is? My mother? Uh…scratch that… Never mind what I said… Anyway, she gave me you. You're so pretty. And wow! So many pages for me to write my feelings in… I might as well introduce myself to you, since we're going to be together for a loooooooong time._

_My full name is Rhianna Terra. Mom says that Terra means Earth, and I should be proud because Earth is my ancestor. But why should I be? She's dead. Why should I be proud? She probably reeks in her grave… Hopefully, no one will read this, 'cause I really like writing in you and I don't want you to be taken away. Anyway, don't call me Rhianna. Call me Rhia. Only my mom and grandma call me Rhianna. Grandma does it all the time, and mom only does it when I'm in BIG trouble._

_I'm 13 seasons old. And I already got my markings three seasons ago! Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm from the Torquoi tribe, the Western one…I think… I don't know…it's been a while since I checked. We're always moving and changing tribes, so I tend to forget which one I'm in. The Torquoi are allies with the Ragnaroks. Whenever they need help, we help them and whenever we need help, they help us._

_I heard that Ragnaroks train their females to being warriors like males and not only healers. Wow… I wonder how it feels, to be able to be equal to males… I'mtraining to be a healer, 'cause mom says that's the only job that I can be. It's not fair! Males always get the best choices!_

_Mom's calling me for bed now… I'll write later. Oh yeah, and today's the Twenty-second of summer. Forgot to mention it at the beginning. Anyways, mom sounds ticked off and angry. She's saying, "Rhia…sleep like hell already…" in that scary voice again… Better go!_

_**Rhia

* * *

**_

Emrys smiled. "Wow…" he chuckled. "Nice rambling on and on…"

"SHUT UP!" She roared and he blinked.

"Okay…" he said meekly and she continued.

* * *

_**Twenty-third of summer**_

**_Dear Diary,_**

_It's the Twenty-third of summer today. Today, Emrys Quickpaw came! Ugh, I can't stand him! What a jerk! Just a few seconds after his Ragnarok family came over for one of those, two-family-bonding-moments (GAH!); he just HAD to insult me. I said, "Hi, how're you doing?" and all those other stuff and things you're supposed to say when your parents' friends come over with their family and they expect you to respect their children; and you know what?_

_"Why are you even talking to me, Ugly?"_

_Ugly! I AM NOT UGLY! Just WHO does he think he is? Strutting around like he's better than me… Insulting me…even going as low as to call me 'Ugly'… It's not right, I tell you! I leapt on him and we started wrestling and fighting, but he was stronger and I landed on the bottom, but we still fought. I wanted to rip out that smirk of his, rip off that arrogant and cocky head of his, and kick him where it hurt!_

_But mom and dad pulled me away and his mom and dad did the same. I was glaring at him as my mom and dad gave me a lecture on 'Being hospitable to our guests'… While, Emrys' parents just scolded him for a few seconds before letting him off._

_I was then after a looooooooooong lecture told to 'Stay in your room and think about what you've done. Don't come out until you apologize to Emrys.' Emrys? Emrys? Why the heck would I apologize to THAT jerk? Huh, I think I'll stay in my room forever, and STARVE to death. That'll teach my parents…huh…treating Emrys like he was better than me…_

_My sister came in. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I have a little sister. She's one of the few that call me Rhianna sometimes. But, she only calls me that when it's urgent. My sister's name is Selena. It's a very pretty name, but not as pretty as Rhia. She's just two seasons younger than me. Anyway, she came in with that jerk's little brother, Lash, who's just a season older than her, just like Emrys' is just a season older than me. Lash is very cute. He's polite, but when he needs to be, he's very possessive of what's his. I'll even say there are TONS of streaks of jealousy in that little kid. I mean, when Emrys was talking to Selena, you know, getting to know her-- NO! I WAS NOT HIDING AND WATCHING AND HEARING THEIR CONVERSATION! I'm not like that at all! Just ignore the fact that I was squished in the cupboard, okay? Just drop it! I'm not nosy! Never was, never will be!_

_Lash just stomped in when Emrys was getting to know Selena, and acted VERY possessive of her. She didn't mind. She just giggled. Then, Emrys and Lash got into an argument. Emrys was arguing that he could speak and get to know anybeast he liked. Lash was arguing that he was to leave Selena alone and that she wasn't hers. Emrys countered by saying, "And is she yours? What makes you so sure she's yours?" And then, they started fighting._

_Their parents had to come in and separate them. Then,when everyone was gone, I crept out of the cupboard and stretched my aching limbs, before going to my room and meeting Emrys. He started insulting me and I started insulting him back and we got into a huge fight and I had to be sent to my room. Didn't matter. I was going to my room anyway. That all happened a few season ago, when we all first met. Selena was8 seasons then, I was 11, Lash was 9, and Emrys was 12. Now, Selena's 11 seasons old, Lash is 12, I'm 13 seasons and that JERK-FACE Emrys, is 14 seasons._

_Now, when Lash came in with Selena, I was like, "Leave me alone." Lash was snickering at me and he grinned tauntingly._

_"Your sister's a bitch…you know that?" he snickered. I was itching to place my paws around his throat and choke him to death. Or maybe even punish him somehow… But, Selena beat me to him. She glared at him and he stopped laughing at me._

_"Stop making fun of my big sister, you big bully! This is why I told you to leave me alone! Stop stalking me! Or I'll tell my mom on you!"_

_"As if she'd listen to you. If she didn't listen to your big sister, what makes you so sure she'll listen to you?" Lash sneered. By now, I was fuming. I jumped off my chair and stomped over to him, grabbing him by the collar (hey, I'm older than him, which makes ME, stronger than him! Go me!) and dragged him outside my room, and slammed the door behind her as I stomped back in and fell onto my bed._

_Selena was silent before falling backwards next to me on the bed and saying, "Thanks, Rhia…"_

_"You're welcome." I said back, sitting up and running a paw through my ruffled fur._

_"No, I mean it. He's too over-protective. Thanks…thank you…" She sat up too and gave me a hug. I stiffened, but I hugged her back. The hug was nice…just what I needed to cool down my anger. And guess what? Since I had refused to apologize to Emrys, that huge JERK, mom and dad refused to let me have my dinner… So they WERE planning on starving me to death! Huh…KILLERS, THE BOTH OF THEM!_

_But, Selena was nice and came into my room and we shared her dinner. I asked her how I could thank her, and all she did was smile and hug me again before saying, "It's alright. I'm paying you back for helping me earlier on."_

_Now, it's nighttime and I've locked my door, just in case that JERK-FACE decides to come and pull a prank on me. TRUST ME! I DO NOT WANT TO BE SPLASHED WITH A BUCKET OF FREEZING COLD WATER WHEN I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING FOR **FIVE **TIMES STRAIGHT! Mom's telling me to unlock my door or she'll break it to get in. I'm telling her to shut up and leave me alone. Then, now, she's angry and says that I have no right to talk back to me. Of COURSE I have a right! I have A LOT of rights! I'm her DAUGHTER, for EARTH'S SAKE! But, I'm keeping this to myself._

_What? What the heck? Now's she's saying that I'm not going to have breakfast? HOW CRUEL!_

_I'm signing in for tonight. My paw's aching from writing so much, but this has helped me get rid of my anger, though. I'm going to ignore you, mom. I can't hear you, la di la di laaaaaa diiiiii… She's saying, "GET THAT FUCKING DOOR OPEN THIS INSTANT!" Ha! Like hell I'll do that!_

_**Rhia

* * *

**_

"Oh yeah…" Emrys gulped under her furious glare. "I remember that night…. heheh…"

"JERK-FACE! JUST SHUT UP WHY DON'T YOU!" she yelled, obviously reliving the pent-up hatred she had for him many seasons ago.

He shut up and she continued, her voice quaking in anger. '_Maybe having her read from that diary wasn't such a good idea…'_ he thought. '_Well…I AM curious to remember what happened a long time ago… Maybe this will refresh our memories WHY we even married each other…'

* * *

_

_**Twenty-fourth of summer**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Aw…kill everyone why don't you… My quill's becoming dull… Notice that I've put the dates before the two past entries? Now I can keep track! Will write more tomorrow on what's happened today._

_**Rhia

* * *

**_

_**Twenty-fifth of summer**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Okay, I'll tell you what happened yesterday. I sharpened up my quill extra sharp this morning so I can write what happened yesterday AND today. Yesterday, I finallybumped into Emrys as I was sneaking out for my daily morning 'Watching the Sun rise up in all its splendor' thing. He apologized and helped me up. You know, he was almost a different hare than yesterday. He was really nice and we got to know each other a bit more._

_I found out that he's been pressured to do great things because he's of the Quickpaw and he has to set an example for Lash. He hates it, so I told him not to worry and that life would sort it out for him soon enough. And you know what? He hugged me then. Gawd, I though my face was going to be pure red FOREVER after that._

_Then, a few minutes later, he let go of me and immediately RE-BECAME that JERK-FACE once more. "And why my brother seems afraid of you, I think I know…" he sneered at me. "You're as fat as a pig."_

_"WHAT!" I yelled, and we began fighting, and waking everyone up. We were separated and for the whole day, we didn't talk to teach other. That's all that happened yesterday, before I wrote the entry._

_Now, TODAY was an entirely DIFFERENT story. It was horrifying. You see, YESTERDAY'S events hadn't changed my opinion of him at all. He's still a JERK-FACE. Guess what? Turns out…we're betrothed. To marry. To each other. OH MY FREAKING GOD! NOOOOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENNING TO ME! Me, with that JERK-FACE! HA! Not in a million years of my own free will, dear diary. Of course, my parents and his parents were totally squealing with happiness. Over HIM, as MY FIANCE! EARTH, HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!_

_I was like, "What the hell?"_

_"You shouldn't use such vulgar language, Ugly." He growled at me, obviously taken aback by the news as well as he edged away from his seemingly insane-at-the-moment parents._

_"Bastard." I stuck my tongue out at him._

_"Bitch."_

_"Gay."_

_"Retarted."_

_"Homosexual."_

_"Homosexual's the same as gay." He smirked at me._

_"Nu-uh." I blew a raspberry at him. "Homosexual means loving someone who's the same gender as you, whereas gay refers to only guys loving guys."_

_"Trust a retard like you to know it." He ran a paw through his messed up fur, acting like he was COOL and all high and mighty. Grr… I was really, really, really ticked off at that moment. So, obviously, I let him know._

_"SHUT UP!" I kicked him where it mattered and he fell down, clutching it in pain. Pretty violent, ne? Well, serves him right!_

_The parents separated us AGAIN. How many times have we been separated? Huh? How many? Ah well, good night, diary. Good night._

_**Rhia

* * *

**_

_**Twenty-sixth of summer**_

**_Dear Diary,_**

_Sharpened my quill this morning, so I can write in you right now. So, what the hell am I thinking right now? I'm thinking, 'WHAT THE HELL!' Today, Emrys ACTUALLY acted NICE! Who is he and what's he done with the real Emrys, the JERK-FACE! We spent the whole day talking and listening and watching nature and then, before I even wrote this entry, he said, "Thanks…" and gave me a BIG hug. "Maybe…we'll see each other soon?" He sounded sort of hopeful._

_"Maybe…" I smiled back at him. I couldn't help it. He was just too DAMN cute! What's wrong with me? I can't go thinking my enemy is CUTE! Oh my god…oh my god… Did I just write that again? Earth, I did…_

_He says he's leaving tomorrow… When the sun fully rises, he'll have to go with his family. But I'm going to wake up extra early tomorrow and find out why. Perhaps THEN, I'll understand why he's been changing so much…_

_**Rhia

* * *

**_

_**Twenty-seventh of summer**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Gawd…you wouldn't BELIEVE what I found out! This was what happened this morning. I hid in the tree, which is near our house, by sitting in the branches and watching down. NO ONE even thinks to look UP at trees, 'cause they think hares can't climb 'em. But we can, so HA!_

_Anyway, I was getting very, very bored waiting there and was just about to come down, when Emrys and his family came out. He was just looking at my house sadly and his brother, Lash, had to drag him away. Lash didn't look happy. Maybe…grumpy… And…did I see some sadness of loneliness in his eyes as he looked back at the house too? Before he snapped out of it, I swore, his lips were mouthing, 'Selena…' 'Course, it could've been my imagination…_

_And then, they just left, but Emrys told his family that he had to go back and get something, so when he came back and looked up at the tree to see me, staring at him, BOY, was I surprised, I NEARLY fell off the tree branch! That's NEARLY, to you, diary, so I DIDN'T fall off. So HA!_

_He climbed up and sat down next to me and he smiled at me. Oh my god… I'll never forget those eyes of his… So warm…so kind…so- WHAT THE HELL AM I WRITING DOWN! I shouldn't be writing about him like this… But he's just so damn CUTE when he-- Oh, not again…_

_Then, you know what he did? I bet you do… You have a dirty mind…don't you, diary? He KISSED me! Right on the lips! I was so surprised, that I didn't KICK him where it hurt and out of the tree. I, Rhianna Terra, for the first time in my life…was…speechless. Then, when he broke away, I was dreamy…and he gave me that oh-so-cute grin of his, waved and climbed down the tree, running to catch up with his family._

_I was sitting up at that tree branch for a long time, before I broke out of my dreamy daze and climbed down. My god… And here I am, writing down what happened. You know…I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen… That's my ability. You see, I can sense if bad things are going to happen in the real world, or in dreams. But, the problem is, I can't tell WHEN they'll happen, only if they're really intense and maybe make me faint (if I'm awake) or wake up drenched in sweat (if I'm sleeping… Gross… I mean, come on! Sweat? Well, I got to live with it…and it's HORRIBLE… Your clothes stick to your body… It's DISGUSTING!)…_

_Just in case anything DOES happen, I'm putting you in my haversack after I'm done writing this entry. My haversack already has my medical books and other herbs, 'cause I'm always too lazy to take them out when I'm away from home. I warned Selena and she did the same, only, putting her OWN stuff in her haversack. Now, I'm putting some extra quills, a small dirk that Emrys gave me as a present (reluctantly, at last summer gathering or something…), extra inkbottles, and some of my medical supplies. Hey…it's a big bag. Don't worry, diary, I'm putting you in too. I couldn't LIVE without being able to write in SOMETHING._

_That's all for now._

_**Rhianna

* * *

**_

Emrys smiled, obviously amused at the snoozing Rhianna. She had drifted off and now, she was sleeping sitting up, her head bowed and her arms covering the diary, hugging it to her chest. He stood up pried the book gently from her arms, placing it on the table and closing it shut. He carried her in his arms and placed her gently on her bed, and pulled the covers over her, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'_When I was younger, I was always wondering what she thought of me… Now…I know…'_ Emrys smirked. '_It's lucky she found that diary… Maybe…I can show the young 'un my journal… Nah…let her find it herself…'_ He gave a hearty chuckle and headed towards his room, ready for bed. He plopped on it and fell asleep.

The diary lay on the table, forgotten. But of course, it would not be forgotten the next day, when it would play an important part for the two hares' memories.

* * *

_**Twenty-ninth of summer**_

**_Dear Diary,_**

_I'm sorry I haven't written for two days in a row, but there just wasn't enough time! No sooner had Selena and I woke up, had I had a terrible headache. Selena suggested we go outside for some air, but I heard myself saying, "Get your haversack first. Mom and dad aren't here. We have to go. The house is going to be on fire soon. I'll meet you at the door." She just stared at me and nodded quickly, before rushing off. I found myself grabbing my bag and our cloaks and rushing to the door, where I waited for my sister._

_A few seconds later, she came running down the stairs like a madbeast and shrieking, "GET THAT DOOR OPEN!" I did as she asked, and immediately, spotted fire burning on the stairs, coming after her, engulfing our house. I was paralyzed fear…I couldn't move. I would have suffocated from the smoke that was appearing in the air if Selena hadn't yanked me by my paw and out the door, slamming it behind us. "Sis, trust me on this! She pulled on her cloak and pulled on mine for me, seeing as I was just standing there, haversack over my shoulder. She put on her haversack and looked at me desperately. "Rhianna, please…run for your life…follow me…please…Rhianna" _

_I snapped out of my daze, as she called me Rhianna for the second time and rushed after her as she took off, knowing I was behind her. We ran like there was no tomorrow… No other thought was on my mind that getting away from the fire, which had already engulfed our home and heading towards us, ready to engulf us, as it had our parents. I just ran. It must have been nearly dusk when I began to slow down…still trying to catch up with my more stamina filled sister… My eyes started blinking close and I collapsed into a sorry weary heap on the grass below me. Then, when my head hit the ground, everything went black._

_When I finally came to, a wet cloth was on my forehead and I sat up slowly and took off the cloth. It was damp…and well wrung. I didn't remember Selena having something like this…nor me…nor mother or father… Thinking of my parents, tears started appearing in my eyes and they clouded some of my vision into a blur, as they dripped down my face._

_"Rhia, what's wrong?" Selena was by me in an instant. "Are you okay?"_

_"Mother…father…" I whimpered, hugging the cloak that I was wearing around me. She understood and began stroking my paw and brushing my fur as though she was the mother and I was the babe. Huh…funny how…she's so much MORE Mother-material than I am, and I'm older than her… Then, I looked around us. We were in a cavern, and light streamed in from the full moon outside. "Where are we?"_

_"My secret hideout. You ever wonder how I used to get away from Lash?" she smiled sadly. I nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. "Well, I've always ran here. Of course, there was never any fire chasing me and I never had to slow down for you…" Realization hit me. I had been slowing her down…that was why it took so long to get here._

_"I- I'm sor—" I began._

_"No worries." She smiled at me. "What's done is done. Besides, you ran pretty fast. Not even Lash can catch up to me when I'm running at my fastest." I raised an eyebrow. Lash was more than fast. He was a blur when he wanted to be. And that was pretty much when he was chasing after Selena, who sometimes, with quite the rebellious streak like me, didn't feel like it. "Good night, sis." She lay down and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly. I did the same, except, sleep didn't come so easily._

_You know, I envy my sister at times like these. The way she can just close her eyes and fall directly to sleep. Me? I have to wait AGES before I finally go to sleep…without knowing it at all… I don't realize it. One minute, I'm awake, my eyes still closed and BAM! Next minute, I wake up drowsily and wish I could sleep in more. That's just the way it was for me._

_Then, I must have drifted off sometime and then woke up, to my sister's shaking. "Wake up, Rhia!" she chirped in my face, full of 'bratty-little-sister-power' today. "Rise and shine! The sun's up! The birds are chirping, and we need to go find out what happened!"_

_I rolled over on my side, frowning as the sun hit my face. I raised my arm and shielded my unprotected face, but pretty soon, it got tired, so I dropped it, frowned even more and turned around. "Don't wanna get up…" I muttered._

_"But…Emrys is here! And…so is Lash!" Selena giggled at Lash's name. At the mention of my fiancé's name I sat up quickly and looked around wildly._

_"Emrys?"_

_"The one and only, Ugly." A familiar voice smirked. I whirled around and there was Emrys. Lash strode forward and gave Selena a HUGE hug, which she delightfully returned. Without knowing what I was doing, I ran forward and threw my arms around his neck and gave him a HUGE hug. He seemed surprised, but soon joined our embrace, his arms around my waist, hugging tightly. "I missed you, Rhia… Did you miss me?" he murmured into my ear softly._

_"More than you'd ever know…" I whispered back, resting my face on his shoulder. I could have sworn he hugged me tighter. "Emrys, you're choking me…"_

_"Sorry…" he let go of me sheepishly. I smiled into his face and he smiled back. Then, I noticed the wound on his left arm._

_"You're hurt!"_

_"It's nothing really…you need to waste your herbs on—"_

_"Just shut up and let me fix that wound." I scowled at him, getting my herbs and a roll of bandages. Surprisingly, he didn't make one of those wisecracks. Instead, he only raised an eyebrow and obeyed. Then, when the wound was fixed up, he looked a bit red and handed me something. It was YOU dear diary._

_"I…found this back outside the cavern… It had your name on it, so I'd thought I'd give it to you." Was he blushing? "And…don't worry…I didn't read it."_

_"Thank you." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As I pulled away, he just stared at me wide-eyed and slowly placed a paw where I had kissed him._

_"No…" He said, grinning, smothering me in another hug. "Thank you."_

_Yessiree, dear diary… I could say that this would be a start of a new friendship… Who knows? Maybe we WILL get married and actually LIKE that!_

_**Rhia.

* * *

**_

"Well, wasn't that quite the surprise?" Emrys asked, smiling, as she finished reading the last page.

"I know." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for returning my diary and not reading it…" She pulled away.

He just stared at her with his blind gaze and placed a paw where she had kissed him. "Now, why does this feel familiar?"

"I don't know…" She smiled and he smiled back and they both grinned as they silently enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

_I hated you in the beginning_

_And now in the end_

_I can't find myself hating you anymore_

_Because now_

_We're the best of friends._

_Thank you for the memories_

_And for the love that passed us by_

_In our youth and in our old age_

_We'll be together…forever_

_Like water, earth and sky.

* * *

_

_**NARUTO: **_**HI! I'M NARUTO, THE SOON-TO-BE LORD HOKAGE AND I LOVE RAMEN, BUT I HATE THOSE STUPID THREE-MINUTE WAITS! BELIEVE IT!**

_**ME:** _**WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU DON'T BELONG IN REDWALL! (beats him up and shoves him towards the Naruto universe) Ahem…hope you liked it!**


	18. Chp 16: Like HELL I will!

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while, folks. Stupid writer's block. Heheh... Well, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**

**LIKE HELL I WILL!**

**_By: biacebaolck_**

Backlash glowered at Emraan. "Who are you?" He gave her a frosty smirk as he balanced her sword point on his paw (or finger).

"Your death sentence." He wielded the blade and it glowed. "And I thank you personally for retrieving my clan's sword for me."

_'SHIT!'_ she cursed inwardly. The stupid one-eared hare knew how to wield the Elemental Blade? Not good...not good at all.

The she-hare bit her lower lip as she barely managed to dodge his attacks that he whipped around at struck at her with ease. While she was putting everything she had to avoid the elements combined in sword thrusts, Emraan was just twisting and shifting his sword's center of gravity around with ease, barely sweating. What to do, what to do.

'_The first thing would be to get rid of the sword.'_ She thought as the sword nearly singed her fur. _'Then maybe I'd have a chance. But…how can I get it away from him? Though it seems impossible…he…has no opening… Not one blasted opening! DAMN IT ALL!'_

While she was cursing inwardly in a not-so-friendly and not-so-nice way, Emraan, his clan being known for their always successful and amazing interrogation skills, already had a good idea what she was thinking, based on her dodging and frusterated expression, plus a death glare.

It had only been a good 30 seconds when he had ambushed her and quickly retrieved the sacred Elemental Blade from the scabbard. It wasn't too hard. The female was a thousand years too young to catch up to him. But, he had to admit, her speed was very impressive when she struck a counter attack at him and fazed him, if only one or two seconds. Not even Yuki…was that fast, and that snow-white hare could catch up to 1/100 of his speed. But this young wench was catching up to 30/100. Nearly a third of his speed. Very impressive.

Suddenly, a grin appeared on her lips and Emraan found himself wondering if his first impression of her had been wrong. It appeared as though she had a plan. But what kind of plan? He had gone through his in his head and figured about 200 different ways she could attack, or feign attack to retrieve the blade back. 200 different ways…200 different strategies…

But each one…he reasoned…he could defeat and stop easily. So…what was she planning?

Backlash gripped tightly onto his two paws, but, recovering quickly from his surprise, Emraan twisted them forcefully upwards. To counter, she went along with it, letting go and turning a somersault in mid-air and landing upright. He stumbled suddenly, but quickly regained his footing in time to avoid quick jabs from her.

'_I don't believe it!'_ He thought, his self-esteem vanishing by the bucketful. '_She's…catching up to my speed! At this rate, she'll be an equal match for me and my chances of winning would be 55.517. Impossible!'_

Yes, it would've been impossible, had Backlash been a normal hare. But…even IF she wasn't a normal hare but a Torquoi, then Emraan would STILL overpower her, as Ragnarok are better in combat. But since she was Ragnarok AND Torquoi, not to mention having the consciousness of a century-old-or-however-old-she-is old ancestor, who was moody, crazy, insane, and basically unpredictable in combat and knew both the ways of Torquoi and Ragnarok well, then, ok. It would be possible, then. For Backlash and Nocturne combined, of course.

And I've got you all brain-twisted with the previous paragraph. Ain't life grand? After a long writer's block courtesy of MOI, and a loooooong wait, I'm wasting your time here, adding my commentary to the story without even bothering to put it as an A/N. Haha! During the writer's block I have turned evil! MWHAHAHAHA! I shall now TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND YOUR BRAINS!

Nah, not really… But you know you want me to, so I can get good marks and have more time on writing this story, ya know? Bu-ut…**_NEW RULE, PEEPS (short for PEOPLES)!_** You don't review, I don't update. Yessiree, it seems I've truly turned evil.

**_"CAN WE JUST GET BACK TO THE STORY!" Backlash and Emraan yelled rather LOUDLY in unison._**

Ahem. No-ow…

'_Stupid bitch…'_ Emraan thought, shaking his head, trying to clear out the ever-annoying voice of the author, who glares at him. '**_WAIT A SECOND!'_ **He blocked Backlash's attack. '_Did she just write herself…being called by ME… She just wrote me calling her a BITCH! What kinda loony author is this!'_

"KEEP YOUR MIND ON THE STORY, BASTARD!" Backlash yelled.

"Oh yeah!"

"No kidding…" The haremaid rolled her eyes as she continued jabbing at him. They blocked and parried each other's blows standing in silence, not moving an inch. Until Backlash started getting bored, and decided to continue using her strategy by gripping his wrists again and throwing another somersault in the same direction with her increased speed.

Not strong or heavy enough to halt the momentum, the one-eared hare flew into the ground with BAM followed by a sickening _CRUNCH_ when he tried to move. A crater had appeared where he had landed.

Despite his being in this death-risky situation and the bad state of his body, Emraan managed to strain his body to stand upright, paws at ready for speed-striking the female he had earlier vowed to kill. Only to be felled by Backlash's maneuver again.

He tried rolling to the side and getting up and striking, but his being in a well-made and huge sized and well-structured crater made it very difficult. As a result, when he got back up, he was slowed down enough for Backlash to easily land a good twoscore (40) strikes at him.

He got up again, only to be floored by her, AGAIN. Fivescore times (100) Emraan got flung into the ground and made the crater even bigger, before he fell back to the ground, panting hoarsely, his throat raspy and dry.

Curse it all…if he was only as young as he wanted to be, the cursed female would be the one eating dirt!

Backlash retrieved the blade and placed it back in her scabbard, before kneeling down next to Emraan. "Who are you and why did you try to kill me?" She whipped out her dirk and held it to his throat. "If you don't answer, I'll kill you."

He gave a dry laugh, making her insides freeze. "If you kill me, you'll never know. And what makes you so sure I'll tell you?"

She bit her lip and grumbled out a, "Damn you." Getting up, she left him. Carefully, he rolled over and stared dumbly at the sky.

The female had outwitted him, a feat to be boasting about. Perhaps…perhaps…

A slow, genuine, but sad smile made its way to his lips. If you were anybeast, you would think that it suited him more than his usual scowl and big-ego attitude that nobeast could defeat him. He stared at the clouds, drifting lazily along. "If only…" He whispered. "You were alive again, my moon…then maybe I wouldn't have chosen this horrid path to serve Yuki." And with that, he fell into unconsciousness.

Night came quickly and the stars watched as the moon shone its light onto Emraan, healing his wounds. _Emraan…I AM alive…you just need to see it in your heart and in the world._ The moon whispered, as the sun began to come up and it disappeared into the cover of the sky, the stars along with it. Emraan didn't stir, but his heavy breathing lessened and he slept more easily.


	19. Chp 17: The Story of the Wind

**Author's Note:** **Hey all, how's it going? This is Oct 31st, and that is Wind's B-day! So, this is that day so I update on this day! HAHA! I make no sense, heheh… Oh…it DOES make sense? Shoot me… (BAM) NOT AGAIN…**

**AN-Y-WAY!**

**Feel free to read the chapter, 'Story of the Wind' and think to yourself: **What kind of supposedly hero is this?

**The answer to that is simple. I decided to settle for a wimp as a hero. GO ME! (GETS PELTED BY ROTTEN TOMATOES)**

**Until the next chapter, bu-bye! (EXITS STAGE LEFT AND RUNS RIGHT INTO THE WALL)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**I'M OKAY! (CRICKETS) I know I'm not loved…I'll just cry in this corner here—(RUNS INTO ANOTHER WALL)

* * *

**

**Story of the Wind**

**_ By: biacebaolck _**

**_In the beginning of time, the Wind had been created just moments after Air, of the four main elements, had been with its comrades: Earth, Fire and Water. It had been created as a branch…as something that would do the required work while Air dealt with the more important work with the other Elements, leaving Wind to work with Ground, Flame and Liquid._**

_**All four branches of the Elements worked well with each other, despite the rivaling conflicts between Air, Earth, Fire and Water. The branches were happy together, as they were working with friends.**_

_**One day, all of that changed.**_

_**The Wind really can't remember what happened after the four Elements finally clashed and fought against themselves in a blinding fury of earth, fire, water and air. All it remembers is being torn away from its friends after hiding with trembling fear and being punished. For what? It still knows not. It imagined that the others had been treated like this also, but since forbidden to meet…each of their original, happy and careful selves gradually began to disappear after time.**_

_**Before the Wind's self could be wiped, it cast a part of itself into a soul and then…all love from its matter disappeared, the only trace left being in the soul. Nobeast knows when the soul will be or when it was born.**_

_**The only clue…however…is shrieks like the wind and silver eyes.

* * *

**_

_The babe harboring the soul was born after a long while of waiting. He was a young hare with hazel fur and he was Torquoi. That's right…Torquoi. One of the two most respected species of hare._

_When his eyes first opened and he cried, emitting the sound of life, his mother immediately knew something was wrong._

_Born with silver eyes and a shrieking like the wind in a storm of anger and distress, this newborn was nothing like the other babes. His crying was loud and it could be heard for miles around. Despite that, she loved him. The babe's mother loved him, yet every time she set her eyes on him, she would recall the Story of the Wind, a legend as great as the knowledge of the Elements._

_The legend had been told to her by her Great-great-great-great-grandsire and had always been passed down and told by the sires of the Thyst family. Her husband had died bravely in a war long since while obeying the orders of his master, Yuki, so she kept the legend to herself, but gave her child a name that would forever be his.

* * *

_

**Breeze.**

Yes, that was what he was called by his only friend, Gio. It was bearable, yes, but sounding like it was belonging to another.

**Windbreeze.**

His full forename, yet a complete stranger to him. Almost like it belonged to somebeast else, just like his nickname. He didn't like it, but he didn't despise it either. He just felt…well…UNCOMFORTABLE, when called that. Luckily, his mother was the only beast who did.

**Wind.**

A name he would always be excited about. It felt like him and gave him stamina, courage and strength. A word he wanted as a name. A name he longed to have. A word…a name…he loved dearly. A name…a word…he always ran with when it came and shared its emotions in his speed and personality. A dream…that he longed to be real.

Something…magical stirred inside him when he heard the word. Something—

"Yo! Breeze!" Gio spoke up behind the young hare.

"**_EYAAAAAAAAH!_**" He leapt up in the air, his writing book flying out of his paws, his quill dropped and the inkbottle, which had been balancing on his knee, toppling backwards, its ebony-coloured liquid falling out and staining his tunic. "Gio…" He hissed, his eyes narrowing at the culprit responsible, a demonic aura surrounding him. "DON'T **DO** THAT!!!"

"Ge-ez…" Gio snorted. "Tou-chy…" He watched as his best friend recapped the bottle and tried to wipe clean the oozy liquid on his tunic, only succeeding in blackening his paws.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! IT'S BLACK! IT'S BLACK! MOM-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_**"

Gio sighed in disbelief as the eccentric young Torquoi rushed sobbing in shrieks to his mother. Pathetic. He walked to the middle of the room and took a curious look at Windbreeze's book.

He looked rather disgruntled as he flipped page after page after page, the same three words always repeating nonstop, without any pause. Why…from his expression, one would believe that Gio thought Windbreeze was rather…err…what's the word…OBSESSED with the three words.

Here was what every two pages looked like, the only NON-like-this being the empty pages Windbreeze had not yet written in:

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

**Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind. Breeze. Windbreeze. Wind.**

The same 3 words. Quite disturbing, neh? Well, it'd better be, because I spent HELL doing this all, so you'd BETTER THINK IT'S DISTURBING!!! Alright… Alright… AHEM. Better now?

"Yo." He spoke up as saw Windbreeze step back into the room, beaming like no tomorrow, his paws clean now and his tunic only sporting a minor black stain, about the size of the thinness of a whisker. Yep…almost unseeable. Almost. "Why write this over and over again? Either something's bothering you and you're not my best friend but a vermin in disguise, OR, you're obsessed and you're wasting parchment and ink and quills."

Windbreeze's face flushed as he strode over and tried to grab back his precious bound book, the one that had the three names about him in it. "Give it back, Gio!"

"Nyah, nyah!" Gio, being a good half-a-head taller that Windbreeze, dangled it up in the air as high as he could, his left paw pulling down the skin under his left eye and his tongue stuck out teasingly.

"**_STOP IT!!! GIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_**" Windbreeze wailed out. "**_GIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_** **_GIVE IT BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!_**"

His ears ringing from Windbreeze's shrieks and loud crying, Gio dropped the book right after clamping his paws over his ears. "Oww…" Windbreeze stopped crying immediately as he caught the book.

"Don't do that again, okay, Gio?" Windbreeze sniffled, clutching the book tightly to his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." You could tell Gio didn't really care.

"**_MOM-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_**" Windbreeze shrieked and caused Gio to go half-deaf before he could clamp his paws over his ears a second time. "**_MOM-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_**"

Maroline, his mother, far and brown-furred rushed in. "What's wrong, Windbreeze?"

"**_GIO'S BEING MEAN!!!_**" He shrieked.

She sighed a heavy sigh. Though Windbreeze was an only child, he acted like Gio was his mean big brother when all the hare wanted to do was make Windbreeze braver and less reliant on others and more reliant on fighting instead of crying.

"I'm sure Gio is sorry. Now, please, Windbreeze. Stop crying, okay? Your aunt and uncle's coming by and I have to tidy everything up."

"Breeze has an aunt and uncle?" Gio was curious. "My mom says you don't have any brothers and sisters."

"Well, your mother is right." Maroline knelt down, wiped the corners of a sniffling Windbreeze's eyes with the corner of her apron and stood up. "Emraan and Moon are from Windbreeze's father's side of the family. Emraan and Moon are both Ragnaroks, and since I'm Torquoi, this means Windbreeze is half of each. Besides, I think it'll be pretty exciting for Windbreeze to see his aunt and uncle again."

"Ragnaroks?" Gio's interest in the subject had increased greatly, especially since they were talking about Ragnaroks, the strongest hares ever and with the COOLEST traditions, such as the First Weapon Ritual, when they give a 5-season-old Ragnarok his or her first weapon, depending on the signs and when they were born and what they were born doing and such. His mother wouldn't even let him touch a weapon with a 10-foot-long pole, no matter HOW safe it was. "They're Ragnaroks? Can I stay for dinner?"

"I don't' see why not," Maroline smiled, tucking a loose strand of fur back in place. "Why don't you ask your mother first, if it's ok with her?"

"Aw…do I HAVE to? You KNOW she'll only so 'NO'…."

"Yes, but if I was your mother, I'd like to know where you were at all times. You do have a tendency of getting into trouble and fights."

"Alright…" Gio grumbled, and walked off.

"Mommy…" Windbreeze sucked on his thumb, using his other paw to yank on his mother's dress.

"Hm? What is it, dear?" She bent down and removed his thumb gently from his mouth. "Remember, you'll be 10 seasons today and you'll get your tribal markings. So, you should start acting more grown up because you're growing up."

"**_BUT I DON'T WANNA GROW UP!!!!_**" He wailed. She sighed, but hugged him comfortingly, silencing his tears.

"I didn't want to either, when I was your age, but we all have no choice over time. Time can change us, but we can't change time. It'll be all right, Windbreeze. Don't forget Uncle Emraan and Aunt Moon are coming by for your birthday!"

That last sentence seemed to cheer Windbreeze right up and he happily skipped outside, leaving Maroline smiling before she got back to hard work to prepare for his birthday party.

* * *

"Who's 10 seasons today? Why, it must be this little troublemaker right here!" Emraan tickled Windbreeze's sides expertly, as the younger hare struggled to get out of his uncle's grip, but failing.

"Hahahahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahahahahahaha! C'mon! Hahahahahahahahaha! Stop it! Hahahahahahahaha! Uncle! Hahahahahahaha! Please!"

Gio noted that Windbreeze couldn't cry at his loudest while being tickled and added that to his memory. Perhaps it would come in handy one day.

"That's enough, big brother! You'll kill him if you continue!" Moon pulled Windbreeze out of Emraan's tickle grip and held him in her arms. Even though the young hare was a full 10 seasons old, his growth development had no yet started, so he was as small and as light as he was when he was 7 seasons.

Emraan grinned as he ruffled the top of his nephew's head playfully. Windbreeze laughed in delight and at the moment, Gio glanced out the window and yelled excitedly, "Hey! Look at this! There's a big black bird out at front!"

Hearing this, both Emraan and Moon's faces become serious. Moon addressed her elder brother angrily. "You _said_ you had a day off!"

"So did I, but whatever it is, for Master Yuki, it's important." He said firmly. "I have to go, Maroline. Happy birthday, sport." He rushed out of the house, leaving a crestfallen Moon, her ears drooping and her tears sprouting. She hugged Windbreeze tightly, as though wanting to…to…not feel as sad as she did at this moment.

"Don't cry, Auntie…" Windbreeze whispered, patting her on the head. She wiped her eyes and cracked a smile, but Gio noticed, alone with Maroline, that the female Ragnarok's smile had been almost…FORCED.

* * *

"**_MOM-MEEEEEEEEE!!!_**" Windbreeze wailed as the mid-wife cleaned his upper arm. "**_WHAT DOES SHE MEAN SHE'S GOING TO USE A NEEDLE?!_**"

"Well," Maroline said as patiently as she could. "She's…"

"She's gonna draw with a needle on your arm and give you your markings with the tip in ink and it'll be super cool and hurt like crazy when it's over!!!!" Gio said excitedly. Apparently, he was one hare who LOVED pain. Windbreeze did not share his enthusiasm in the same way.

"**_MOM-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!_**"

For the umpteenth time of the day, Maroline Thyst heaved a huge sigh…and went over and helped the mid-wife's poor hears by blind-folding her child who turned silent. Peace and quiet at last, at least, until the markings were drawn.

But **_UN_**-fortunately, quiet wouldn't last for long.

* * *

"Glackgh!" Gio coughed out blood as his mid-section was kicked…HARD. Nevertheless, he kicked upright and the rat's jaw went flying. His vision was blurring and only one eye was completely open while the other was only half.

Maroline and Moon had sent both of the young hares away, managing to hold back the horde of vermin while Gio ran with a frozen Windbreeze on his back. Both hares had known, however, that the two brave females would die, even though their fighting skills were honed to the best possible. Strength in numbers for the vermin.

"Breeze…" Gio knelt down to a shaking Windbreeze's eye level. "Are you oka—" He was rammed from behind with a cutlass by the rat that had fallen. The blade's out stuck out from his chest, and he fell on all fours, coughing out blood. He clutched his midsection as he kicked the rat away, before collapsing from major blood loss in two vital areas.

"Gio!" Windbreeze squeaked and scrambled next to him and turned him facing skyward. The larger's hare's breath was becoming shallow and his eye lids fluttered open and closed, in an attempt to stay conscious.

"Breeze?" He gasped out, resulting in another coughing fit of losing blood.

"Yeah?" The afore mentioned hare said meekly. Gio gave a shaky, pale smile.

"It's been real nice being BFF, Breeze. Promise me, you'll avenge me, your mom and your aunt and live your life to its fullest enjoyment, 'kay?"

"Don't say you're going to die!" Windbreeze started crying. "**_DON'T SAY IT!_**"

"Haha…" Gio laughed weakly, coughing again. "Just promise."

"But—"

"Promise me."

"I—"

"Please, Breeze."

"Can't—"

"Do it for me."

"…alright. Just don't die!" Windbreeze clasped his paws over Gio's slightly larger one, sniffling.

"Too late, pal. Too late." Gio closed his eyes and his lips were pressed into a single smile. He left the living world, like that, his last word being, "Live."

"**_GIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! GIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE! IT'S NOT FAIR!_**" Windbreeze wailed, his small paws still clutching the now cold one of Gio's, his small form shaking.

"Aww…willye lookit tha'. Th' babe's cryin'!"

Windbreeze stopped cold, his eyes wide open and he slowly turned to the rat that had slain his best friend, his big brother… He stared at the sneering vermin that made their way to the rat.

What? What was going on? He wiped his eyes with the back of his paw.

"We killed th' annoyin' females. Huh, too bad theys didn't wanna join our ranks."

"Pointless tae imagine. Thems would've betrayed us'n all."

"Yeah." The fox nursed his dislocated jaw before the stoat next to him cracked it back into place. Blood was coughed out, but other than that, the relocation of the misplaced jaw was perfect. "Gals with tha' power ken by dangerous. They took out almost th' rest of the gang. We're the only 'uns left."

"Ye killed 'em both? Ye sure?" The rat questioned.

"Yessir." All three reported.

"Hear that? Yer little friends've died. All cuz of ye. All yer fault. Hows about we's end yer sorrows by slayin' ye?"

"No."

Windbreeze's suddenly firm and angry voice surprised even him as he let go of Gio's paw and stood up, glaring at the four.

"What? Ye wanna fight us'n all? 'Tis death. Don' beb like tha'. We'll add ye to our ranks, seein' as yer a friend o' all these good fighters, yer'll be bound te be as tough as 'em in a few seasons of tough ol' trainin' time." The rat offered.

"But, captain, ye sure ye wanna—"

"Course I'm asure, idjit!" The rat whacked the fox.

"Captain…ye sure 'tis wise?"

"What ye mean, buckoe?" 'Captain' glared at the ferret.

"What 'e means is that th' boy might turn on us." The stoat spoke up.

"Like tha'll ever happen."

"I wouldn't be as sure of that if I were you." Windbreeze spoke angrily, pulling out the cutlass from Gio's limp body and standing it at the ready. "I'll kill you all, even if I have to DIE doing it."

"Now, now. Why don't ye stop yer wild thoughts and face th' real life?"

"I'd sooner die than deal with scum like you!" He charged.

"Tsk, tsk. Pity…"

"Wot about me?" The ferret questioned, rather stupidly. The rat whapped him.

"Idjit! Now, Foxclaw, kill tha' boy an' give me back me cutlass!" The fox whipped out his blade and 'tripped' toward the Captain.

"Oh, so SORRY!" The fox said in mock-sincerity as he ran through the captain with his old blade, a smirk on his face.

"Wha—" At that moment, Windbreeze rammed the cutlass into him. With a dying, horrible sounding gurgle, the searat captain collapsed to the ground, dead as a doornail.

The ferret, fox and stoat easily overpowered Windbreeze with their experience and superior strength, but he didn't give up as the cutlass was taken away from him and he was pushed to the ground. Needless to say, he thrashed around rather wildly and angrily, not giving up. He opened his mouth to yell.

"Shut it, kid!" Pity the ferret, kicked him, shutting him up as he clutched his mid-section, tears sprouting from his eyes as he was soaked in unyielding pain.

"Let's jist kill th' kid, already!" The fox, Foxclaw, yelled.

"Hrm…" The stoat viewed Windbreeze at eye level through squinted eyes. "I'm a stayin' outta this 'un. I don' wanna lose me energy too soon."

"Huh…youse was always the cautious one, Kagroo!" Pity scowled. "Not too good fer a stoat traitor, always switchin' gangs."

"Leave 'im be." Foxclaw ordered. "Let's jist finish off this 'un before 'e finds a ways te escape."

Time seemed to slow as the two wielded their blades points downwards and prepared to strike down into Windbreeze's neck. The blades sank down into the ground as Windbreeze quickly rolled to the right.

He got up hurriedly, performing a sweep kick on both of them and grasping Foxclaw's sword from the ground while also retrieving the Captain's. He held the points at their necks, his silver eyes narrowed with anger.

"Die!" He pulled back and shoved the swords forward into the two vermins' necks before letting go of the hilts quickly. Blood splattered out the ground and the sword blades as Windbreeze turned to face Kagroo.

"Hrm…" The stoat tsked as he thought about what Windbreeze had done. "Bad fightin'…no finesse."

"What would YOU know about finesse!" Windbreeze bristled and charged recklessly, grabbing Pity's sword.

Kagroo side-stepped neatly and stuck out his footpaw, sending Windbreeze sailing through the air before karate-chopping his neck, and sending him landing in a heap. He threw the sword of out Windbreeze's reach and knelt down to eye level. Windbreeze gulped and shut his eyes tight.

This was the end!

He would get killed by this stoat, Kagroo!

He wouldn't fulfill his promise to Gio!

He would die!

"Go." Kagroo growled, guesturing behind him. Windbreeze's eyes opened almost immediately.

"Huh?"

"Jist go." Kagroo stood up. "I gots me a student te train. I don' have time te be awasin' wit' a weaklin'."

"HEY!" Windbreeze scrambled to his footpaws.

"Huh…" Kagroo flicked his forehead and Windbreeze fell to the ground yet again. "Fight me when yer're stronger, mate. I'll be at th' forest, half-a-day's walk. Th' Forest o' Tserof."

Windbreeze could only watch as Kagroo left, his eyes wide with surprise. A vermin…a vermin…a vermin…the type of vermin his mother had told him to always avoid no matter WHAT the cost…had…just…SPARED HIS LIFE?!

For the first time since his mother, aunt and best friend were killed…Windbreeze smiled.

"Don't worry…I'll be stronger!" He called to Kagroo's departing back. Kagroo didn't turn around, but a hint of a smile was on his lips.

"I'ma countin' on it." He muttered.

* * *

Then, the story is as follows as I am too lazy to write any detailed stuff as this thing is due TODAY by MY STANDARDS…haha…I'm evil, even to myself…haha…

_Windbreeze was as good as his word. He kept on training, remincising the times he and Gio and his mother used to train together. Sometimes, if he concentrated hard enough, he would remember his father's voice, his strong voice… And that alone kept him going…along with his promise to Gio, of course._

_But, when he went to the forest a few seasons later, shock was in his features. Kagroo…was DEAD. The promise Kagroo had made to fight him…was now null and void. All that training…for nothing._

_But, for Windbreeze, his life was not over yet. His Uncle Emraan was still alive somewhere…and he would find him. No matter what._

_"I'll find you, Uncle." He vowed. "And maybe, then maybe you can tell me who this Master Yuki is…"_


	20. Chp 18: Backlash meets Windbreeze

**Author's Note: I'm blanking out now…my stories aren't as good as usual…I'm cutting out parts that readers want to read…I'm pathetic…I'm in a state of depression… Every time I create a story in my head, it's always so exciting, but then…I eventually lose inspiration in writing the story… And the same thing is happening to both THIS _and_ Silver's Tale…**

**Why ME?! Plus…the title's lame too…and I haven't eaten my breakfast yet… (boohoo)**

**

* * *

**

Backlash meets Windbreeze

_**By: biacebaolck**_

She sensed somebeast coming from behind her and struck. It was a hare…a hazel-furred hare. Huh…she didn't know him, but he seemed familiar. But his eyes…his eyes were…SILVER?! Even IF she HAD indeed only met him once, she would've remembered seeing someone with unnatural silver eyes.

"Uh…hello?" She poked him. He twitched. She poked him again. He twitched. She kept on poking and each time he twitched before her voice was filled with glee and she started poking at him faster and faster until he awoke.

"STOP…POKING…" He managed to gasp out before falling unconscious.

Backlash sighed. Ah well… She scratched the back of her neck, looking at him. He was dehydrated and exhausted. Huh…what could drive a male hare this far to do whatever? She knew for a fact that males were pathetic. She had just faced one…and true, he was not pathetic in the beginning, but now…

'_Great…juuuuust great…'_ She thought bitterly. Now she had ANOTHER thing to attend to before doing…

…she blinked.

What HAD she wanted to do?

Suddenly, it called her again. Something…something called her. She couldn't put her mind to what was calling her but… She stood up. She completely forgot about the young hare and proceeded to walk yet again. The Elements tried to stop her, but, like before, her body was dead set on going.

Where?

She didn't know…but it had to be better than this hell of a place.

* * *

Emraan awoke, bitter as usual. His whole body ached, but when he inspected his wounds, he wasn't surprised to see that they weren't there. This had always happened when he was outdoors during the full moon. And at night, that had been the full moon. Heh…

He ran a paw through her fur, and then just sensed something behind him. Eyes narrowed, he punched…and punched a young hare who flew backwards through several thick tree trunks before settling on the rocky side of the mountain.

He walked over to the boy, a scowled at him. "Who are you?"

The hare blinked, his hazel-fur all dirty and his silver eyes blinking. Silver eyes…silver eyes… When had Emraan seen them before? The boy seemed familiar, and he look up into Emraan's eyes before…breaking into a HUGE GRIN?

"UNCLE EMRAAN!" He glomped his Uncle.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU HOMOSEXUAL BOY!" Emraan, apparently getting the wrong idea (well, you would TOO, if an unfamiliar boy glomped YOU), punched the boy's lights out, the shock still there from being HUGGED BY A GUY. By a BOY, by no less.

'_I wonder…'_ He thought wearily, as he, still in shock, resumed his journey to find that blasted female. '_Did my father ever experience this?'_ As a boy, Emraan had lost his father before he was born and everything he knew about his father was from others, from others and their memories.

* * *

"YOU!" Both pointed paws at each other. They had just met by coincidence and evidently were getting along NOT VERY WELL. Suddenly, Emraan got glomped AGAIN, this time from behind.

"UNCLE!"

"YAAAA! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HOMOSEXUAL BOY! I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE, NOR DO I INTEND TO BE, DAMN IT!" Emraan kicked him away, his paw over his shocked heart. Twice this had happened…and twice Emraan swore that death wasn't coming soon enough.

"YOU'RE SO **CUTE**!" The boy glomped Backlash, who punched him angrily away. Emraan kicked him back, but Backlash kicked him back to him, so he tried to punch the boy back to Backlash, who decided that this guy was weird and she didn't like him anyway, so she punched him into the sky. He fell back down to earth and would've landed on Emraan and Backlash together had they both not stopped his fall (rather painfully) with their footpaws.

"…you're NOT a pedophile?"

"…do I LOOK like one?"

The aura was still intense and both glared before sighing. "Who's THAT?! He called you 'Uncle'." Emraan shuddered.

"If that boy is my nephew, then—"

"You're officially the uncle of a bi-sexual attracted guy." Backlash said. Both shuddered.

Death wasn't coming soon enough for the both of them.

* * *

"So introduce yourself." Backlash said, as she made the fire. It was night and THANKFULLY, the bi-sexual hare was still unconscious. Emraan wisely chose the spot VERY far away from the hare.

"Do I have to?"

"Unless you wish to die by my clan's sword or become victim to a homosexual young hare…" Emraan blanched at that last one.

"I don't like my liege or my master. My master, for selling me away. My liege for acting like a little spoilt brat." Emraan confessed.

"You know...I had a dream last night. It was...YOU I think...with a young haremaid. You were both young. So...who was she?"

"Do I have to tell?" She nodded. "Alright. Listen up, then. And I'll tell you why I tried to kill you after. Name's Emraan by the way."

"Backlash."

"I'm WINDBREEZE, Uncle!" Both jumped and stopped the boy from trying to glomp them yet again with their footpaws.

"Windbreeze?"

"Don't you remember? It was my 10 seasons!" Windbreeze rolled up his sleeve and proudly showed the Torquoi markings.

"I don't remember."

"That's because you left early…before I got my markings."

"You expect US to believe a bi-sexual's rantings?" Both Emraan and Backlash said in unison in monotone voices.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why aren't we saying anything?" Windbreeze said at last.

"Because you're a bi-sexual attacted hare and we need to be careful around you." Backlash and Emraan said in unison.

Windbreeze sweatdropped as Backlash smirked, preparing to attack him. "Uh…please don't hurt me TOO hard?"

* * *

**_What will become of Windbreeze? Will Yuki EVER appear in the story? Are Backlash and Emraan related somehow because of their similar reactions? Is this story EVER gonna be updated monthly or something? Will I ever get reviews? Will I EVER make future story chapters longer? Will I EVER learn to FIRST write out the whole story first THEN post it up?_**


	21. Chp 19: Yuki, the Last Survivor

**Author's Note:**** I'm SOOOOOO sorry I keep on taking so long to update, you guys. It's just that, I don't get as much inspiration for THESE Redwall stories anymore. Plus, I KNOW I need to update Silver's Tale, but I can't think of much of a plotline to follow! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And HEY! I managed to add my (coughs) unattended characters of Nocturne's Sword! I'm happy…heh. The title barely has anything to do with the chapter. I just chose it for laughs.

* * *

**

**Yuki, the Last Survivor**

_**By: biacebaolck**_

"Why is **_he_** following us again?" Backlash asked angrily, jabbing a paw at Windbreeze. Emraan just ignored her and strode on ahead, leaving an unhappy Backlash with an equally unhappy and sulking Windbreeze.

"I could hear you, you know…"

"I should've called you an 'it', then," She glowered. "And then MAYBE you'd get the hint and LEAVE!"

"So you could murder my uncle? No thanks." Windbreeze glowered back. "Look here, bitch, I don't get what your problem is, but frankly, I don't really CARE what you guys think of me, and my mind is made up. I'm coming with you guys."

Backlash muttered something inaudible about the "bastards" of the world and the unfairness of it all and why the hell she had to deal with bisexuals like the 'it' and all that, before stomping off angrily. Windbreeze only glowered at her retreating back, before doing a small sprint to catch up with his uncle.

"Don't you even want to see my markings, uncle?"

"…" Emraan ignored him, striding further onward, his eyes shifting, still ever watching in case of an ambush of enemies. No Torquoi markings were going to distract him now.

"Uncle? C'mon! Auntie would've—"

"…" Emraan ignored him even more, a slight vein popping out from his head.

"Did that bump on your head appear just as soon as I said Auntie? Because—"

"…" A bigger one replaced the last one.

"AHA! I knew it!"

"SHUT UP, WINDBREEZE!" Emraan lost it. Windbreeze only smiled, pumping a triumphant fist in the air like he had just won the 1-million-dollar-a-day lottery, even though not even one beast here in this world ever heard of a million dollar a day lottery, and hadn't even KNOWN what a lottery WAS, not to mention the fact that money was not used and that the currency was gold, or trading.

"FINALLY!" He cheered. Emraan just stared at him. "What? This is the first time you've called me by my name and not 'bisexual'."

"Well, LISTEN, _**bisexual**."_ Emraan ground out. "I don't know this **_AUNTIE_** of yours, and I will not stand the fact that you claim that you are my nephew. I have absolutely NO MEMORY of an annoying brat like you, so I believe that settles it. You are NOT related to me in any way and whatever you are claiming is just a figment of your imagination."

As you can imagine, Windbreeze was not happy.

"Can't you guys just LOOK past that first impression? Jeez! I was just so happy to see you uncle! Aunt Moon would've—"

As soon as Windbreeze had spoken the 'M' word, Emraan stopped cold in his tracks and whirled around, paws clasped tightly on the youth's shoulders. "Moon?!"

"Y-yeah!" Windbreeze winced at the strength his uncle was using. "Aunt Moon! Uh…she and uh…mom…uhm…ah…" He winced again, this time, his brain worriedly thinking. Of course, you would be too. How would you, after several years, tell somebeast you barely know…that somebeast close to THEM died? Ah…hem…

Not a very easy thing for sure.

"…go on…" Both jumped. Backlash watched them from the side, arms folded. "Keep on talking, 'it'. This sounds pretty interesting, especially if it's with the old man."

"I have a name, young one!"

Suddenly, Emraan's angered statement reminded Backlash so much of home with Aunt Rhia and Uncle Emrys that it sounded more like, to her mind's ears...

"I have a name, young 'un!"

She missed home badly.

"Backlash? Backlash?" Windbreeze waved in front of her face. She didn't answer. "Huh…" He looked up and then around at their surroundings. " 'Tis already night. Whys not we make camp here, eh?"

"Hrm…" Emraan inspected their surroundings with a more experienced eye than Windbreeze's badly self-taught one. "Not bad, but we might find something better further on."

"Yes, bu-ut…" Windbreeze wagged a paw. "You KNOW that if we travel further, before we know it, it'll be dawn and then we won't get time to rest!"

"Yes, but I don't like this." Emraan ground out, grabbed Windbreeze's tunic collar, pinning him painfully to one of the many birch-trees surrounding them. "Listen here and listen well." His voice was lower and scratchier, revealing the fact that he was, though he would never openly admit it, getting old. "The shelter of the trees isn't good enough cover and we're in open area so we're easy and sitting ducks for them vermin."

"Yeah? So wha—"

His mouth was clamped shut by Emraan's other firm, yet scarred old paw.

"Use your brain, kid." Emraan let him drop. "Backlash'll take first watch, I'll take second and you third. Keep an eye out for vermin once it's your turn. You hear that, girl?" Backlash didn't answer and Emraan sighed, muttering a heavy, "Stupid girl", before heading over and muttering something into Backlash's ear that made her snap to ready and nod sharply.

Both came back and Backlash started a fire while Emraan looked through their satchels for anything edible. Windbreeze offered to help, but Backlash and Emraan learned better when he blew up half of their rations in one go on trying to make soup. Blew up as in burn up.

By the time it was time to eat, Emraan sensed that in a few hours, dawn would come up. To punish the young "scamp" for making them stay up so late, Backlash made him go on watch duty for until the two hares woke up.

"We're lucky if the vermin didn't see us with that explosion you made, IDIOT!" She had hissed in his face before giving him exactly 5 wounds in various places he would care not to share.

Now, Windbreeze sat on a single smooth slab of rock that seemed to burrow deep under the ground. His legs cross-legged, he watched the sleeping Emraan and Backlash. The old hare leaned against a birch-tree, and his arms were folded across his chest, his breathing light. Windbreeze suspected that Emraan could wake up if he even HEARD or smelt even a WHIF of vermin in the air.

Backlash, however, was sleeping on her side with her back to him, using her satchel as a pillow and her sword-in-scabbard clutched in her paws. With her fits of coughing every now and then and the jerking of her body, especially her shoulders, Windbreeze could entertain the thought and believe she was awake, ready to kill him if he didn't look as alert as he did throughout his watch.

As the sun peeked over the mountains in the distance and some streaks of yellow gold light hit his hazel fur, his silver eyes squinting against the brightness. He slowly got out of his sitting position, his bones cracking and groaning at the unfairness of having to sit so still.

Windbreeze was not known for staying in one place too long, yet the thought of Backlash beating him up yet again did not appeal to him very much.

As he stretched, his arms above his head, he breathed in the morning air, stretching up as far as he could go, like he could use the stretching to pull himself into the sky, with his legs dangling underneath him.

A whistling alerted him, and he quickly tilted his head to the left a bit, and his right ear successfully avoided get sliced to ribbon by an angry howling wind. He kept on dodging, even dodging while his eyes were closed, and his mouth drawn into a thin line.

When the attacks finally ceased, Windbreeze opened his silver eyes, glaring. "You're angry because I haven't been training with you? Want to do it now?"

A slash of air came right at his nose, but he made no move to stop it, his gaze fearless and unwavering, leaving the wind to stop right in front of his face, before turning into a gentle crooning breeze.

"Okay, let's go." Windbreeze hopped off the rock. "I can't leave these two, so we'll train around, just a little a ways from here, okay?" He had barely finished speaking before the breeze brushed against his whole body in a caring, happy way. "Okay, NOW, you're getting a little too affectionate, old friend." He scolded, but there was a grin on his face either way.

There was no denying it.

Windbreeze liked to feel loved and needed.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Windbreeze shouted right into Backlash's ear before jumping over to Emraan and doing the same thing. "Wake UP, uncle! Wake up, you two! Wake up! C'mon! We gotta get going if we're ever going to meet that Yuki dude!" He was punched by Backlash and Emraan and ended up colliding his back with the sturdy rock. With a whimper, he placed a paw on his back, slowly getting up, but a pained smile on his face. "At least…you guys…" He gasped. "Are up."

He would've fell to the ground face-first had Emraan not caught him by the collar of his tunic. "You shouldn't be this weak if you're going to come with us, Windbreeze." Emraan growled, before letting the boy go and continued walking.

Backlash poked the boy until Windbreeze turned to look at her. A smirk was on her face. "Weakling." She said, before leaping over his body to follow Emraan, eyes set forward, paw gripped on the scabbard strap, shouldering and given the hilt a slight tap to make sure it was still there.

Windbreeze just rolled over, the wind caressing his fur and playing with it as he stared at the shelter the treetops made. Mouth opening slightly before closing, he swallowed and got up. Silver eyes stared at the heavens, yet the heavens did not give answer.

With a sigh of disbelief, he ran a paw through his fur, before turning to run and catch up with the two departing hares.

* * *

"No one likes to be alone." Windbreeze said to himself. "Keep walking, at least you have legs to take you there. Why am I here? I am here because I created here, a purpose. Go away. No one wants you here. You are not needed. You are just a nuisance. You are—"

"PLEASE, stop talking to yourself." Backlash twitched, her blade flat against his neck, preventing him from walking forward and resulting him in choking before falling backwards. "IT'S creeping me out, bi."

"What's a 'bi'?"

"Short for bisexual." Emraan commented, hitting Windbreeze from the back of his head. Affected hare sat crouched, paws on the back of his head, his mouth having given a little squeak of pain at the contact. "Come on, brats. The trip would normally take me just a few days, but with company, about 5 or 6."

"We've already traveled the length of 4 days." Windbreeze looked up, fully healed. Backlash twitched, before whapping him over the head with the sword blade. It hurt. A lot. Well, for Windbreeze, at least.

"THANK YOU for stating the obvious, idiot."

"You're welcome." Windbreeze grinned yet again, cheekily dodging Backlash's next few blows, before Emraan punched him.

"This is no time for games!"

"You're one to talk, old man."

"…"

"Hahahaha! She got you there, uncle—"

"No speaking unless spoken to."

"Amen."

"I didn't know you were religious, Backlash!"

WHACK

"Was I TALKING to you?!"

"Yeah."

"…heh…"

"Shut up, old man! And YOU!"

"Yeah?"

"Just keep your mouth shut.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'WHY'?"

"I mean why."

"Why? Or Y?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"I meant the letter and the word, old man."

"Oh, pardon ME for my mistakes in hearing. Those two just seem to sound the same to me. No problem for 'old men' like me, eh? We get blamed for EVERYTHING, from hearing problems to stupidity."

"…men are stupid."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!"

"YOU! I'M CALLING **_YOU_** STUPID, YOU STUPID BI!"

"…this is why…I never really understood why Yuki wanted a mate…"

* * *

The 5th day. The fire had been extinguished, and the three hares lay on their backs, staring at the sky. Or at least the little sky that peered through the treetops. With a paw behind his head, Windbreeze extended his other, as though trying to reach for the sky.

"I can't reach it…" he murmured to himself as he drowsed off. "I can't reach…" He fell asleep, leaving Backlash unwantingly wondering what the hare had been talking about. Emraan, who couldn't care less, was on watch duty, his gaze piercing every tree as the half-moon offered light for him.

It seemed like a few minutes before Backlash was shook awake for her watch. And during it, she couldn't help but stare at Windbreeze's face. It was calm, but she couldn't help but feel intrigued as his face changed from stoic to grit, held back anger. She crouched at his side, her body casting a shadow on him, as she stared curiously.

Then, when she realized it was way past her watch time, she got annoyed and stood up, angrily kicking down on Windbreeze. "GET UP! GET UP!" She kicked him.

Windbreeze obviously woke up in a hurry. "Hey! Hey! OW! OW! WHAT did I do…?" Backlash had already lain down in 'her spot'. "Women…" He scratched his head, annoyed, before sighing. "C'mon…help me on watch, will you?"

Backlash heard that last sentence before traveling to the shores of sleep.

* * *

Awaking to the sun's rays on her face, Backlash immediately shielded it, before sitting up. Noticing that Windbreeze was not where he had been the night before, she stood up and looked around for any telltale signs of his whereabouts. Emraan snored into his satchel, making her roll her eyes.

She heard a whooshing of winds, and turned her head to the side, where she could hear sounds of either very fast movements or the slicing winds themselves. Curious, Backlash followed her hearing and peeked around the corner, breathing in sharply.

Instead of his usual, carefree and 'stupid' façade, Windbreeze was moving like the wind itself, ducking and weaving like she wouldn't have thought possible. His eyes were narrowed, and he was serious as he blocked some invisible opponent, never staying in the same place for long.

And then, for some reason, Windbreeze was struck in his lower side, and his eye widened as he clutched the side, rolling to a front shoulder roll before attempting a sweep kick, but was blown backwards. He did a flip in mid-air, before landing, almost at a 45 degree angle, his footpaws, never stopping. As soon as he touched the ground, his footpaws gripped onto the dirt and flung the body forward.

Windbreeze did a series of jabs and punches, his silver eyes never losing their gaze and glare of intensity. And it was clear to Backlash that Windbreeze was fighting…something she couldn't see. What couldn't she see?

She pondered this, but turned her back on the training behind her, gaze forward, but curiousity still there. Her mind was whirling with questions, but for now, she knew, she might have to wait. All she could do was learn how to use the blade even more.

'_Nocturne's sword has been damn annoying…'_ She thought angrily. '_I dunno if it'll let me us it. It's all…AGAINST whatever I try to do with it… What has it got, a streak of life in it? Damn stupid ancestor of mine HAD to own a sword like this…'

* * *

_

((**_For reference to the characters, of if you just want to know them once again who they are, check out the Nocturne's Sword chapter!_**))

Meanwhile, the 'damn stupid ancestor' was playing cards in the spirit realm. "I bet—HACHOO!" Nocturne sneezed.

"GOD, COVER YOUR NOSE!" Madeline shrieked, using her card hand as a shield.

"DAMN, WOMAN, **SHUT UP**!" Nocturne yelled back.

"Nocturne, no yelling." Wolf said sternly, playing down a card on the pile. "Last card." Nocturne took one look at the card in the pile, groaned, and drew 6 cards.

"Hey! Whatcha guys playing?" Sarah asked.

"Crazy eights."

"Can I play too?"

"CERTAINLY NOT, YOUNG LADY!"

"**STOP YELLING**!" Nocturne yelled, playing a queen of spades. "Okay…um…queen of spades is worth…erm…oh, yeah, um…no…wait…"

"5." Wolf said calmly. "Queen of spades is worth 5, plus 6 is 11. Draw, Madeline."

"MFFFF!!!!!!" Madeline was currently gagged by a cheeky looking Scar, who 'CONVIENTLY' took over her cards.

In a small matter of time with Sarah excitedly watching and hovering over the players' cards and freaking them out, Scar calmly was down to his last two cards. He played one and in unison, before he could say anything, "CRAZY EIGHTS!" Wolf and Nocturne yelled at the same time.

"Last—Aw, I hate you two." Scar grumbled, picking up eight cards. Father and son – I mean, daughter, grinned at each other. "Okay, those wolfy smiles are freaking me out. Cut it out, please?" Nocturne grinned even wider at him. "Seriously, stop it…or else… Okay, don't say I didn't warn you… SHORTY!"

Something in Nocturne snapped and she tackled Scar to the side where the two began wrestling, Sarah having seen Hake and the two hares watching the two able (yet dead) Ragnarok warriors wrestle, cheering for the one who was their gender.

"MEF: LDJSF:OIDSFJFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOWEREWLRJK: LEWRJ: ELK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Madeline was shrieking.

"Calm down, Madeline, you're going to kill me again, even though we both know that is physically impossible and even spiritually impossible, as I am still dead and that all I'm going to be is—" Wolf ungagged Madeline who let out a shriek of fury.

"SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR, PREPARE TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

She leapt onto the two already fighting hares and the fight just got worse. Sarah bit her tongue as Hake commented, "Are you going to change your vote on your mom?"

"Nope! Nocturne all the way!"

"I'm betting Madeline wins, paws down." Wolf gave a cheeky smirk, all ties to the ruined card game forgotten.

"You wanna bet?" Hake grinned.

"Isn't betting bad?"

"It's not as worse as gambling," Hake explained to Sarah. "Gambling, you can't get enough of, but betting is—"

"Why the heck do I have a feeling the author wants me to say something that relates to the stupid plot?" Wolf wondered aloud.

"Why do I have the heck feeling that I'm going to die in 24 hours?" Hake wondered.

"That's your stereo for you. You ALWAYS watch that '_Die in 24 hours'_ show." Sarah said disapprovingly.

"What are you NOW?!" Hake rolled his eyes. "My mother?!"

"Why do I have this feeling I want to speak about Yuki?!"

"Yuki?" Hake cheered up. "You mean that old guy that started the Ragnarok and Torquoi war?"

"The one who's still alive yet who's aging inside faster and faster?!" Sarah asked.

"Yup." Wolf nodded. "He's the last survivor of his clan, mainly because he stole all of his clan's life energy for his evil plans."

"You make this sound stereotypical…" Sarah sighed.

"Hrm… Backlash is Nocturne's descendant, am I right?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "Why?"

"How can she be Nocturne's descendant if Nocturne committed suicide?" Wolf asked. He got hit by lots of anvils that conveniently dropped down from a spiritual heaven construction truck. Also, once the poor hare was spiritually hit and covered and buried in the heavy anvils, a sign floated down.

" 'Here is your reward for revealing something the author managed to get away with.' " Hake read aloud.

"Do you think Silver's Tale will be updated?" Sarah wondered, randomly speaking.

"I dunno. Let's check. He-ey! Cool! They have a computer…with Internet! Sweet!" Within seconds, Hake had hacked into the supercomputer and was surfing happily on the net, on which he checked the story.

"Hrm…booooo…" Sarah frowned, as she looked at the most recent chapter. "That chapter's been on for so long!"

Suddenly, a sign fell to the ground more violently than the one before it. " 'Please help me, God.' " Hake read aloud. "Geez," He scratched his head, logging out of the supercomputer and conveniently saved a Mafia boss from eternal damnation in Hell's Gate and from the notice of God's supercomputer's users including St. Peter himself.

"Hey, isn't St. Peter from the CHRISTIAN belief?!"

"It's more known to the author than any other heaven greeter." Hake shrugged.

"heeeeeelllllp….meeeee…" The especially weak voice of Wolf floated out from the pile of anvils. "pleeeeaaaasssseee…"

"Those three are still fighting." Hake commented, watching the fight pursue.

"I bet on Nocturne!"

"Scar's my man!"

"And if mom wins, then we kick her butt!"

"I like the way you think, Sarah!"

"Thanks!"

Poor Wolf was forgotten under the huge pile of anvils. Will he ever be saved?

* * *

**Author's Note: Shoot! So close! I got 11 pages…and NOT 15 like I was hoping…ah well…**

…

**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE SILVER'S TALE!!!!!!!!**


	22. Chp 20: Endgame

**Author's Note: This is it. I've forced myself off my lazy butt to finish off this story that was going to be finished anyway. Thanks to everyone who stood by me! This story'll end with an epilogue--short, mind you--that's soon to come. Sorry if it wasn't up to your standards. Redwall's out of my inspirational room now, and soon, **Silver's Tale** will be finished too.**

**Do you notice the fact that I hadn't added my trademark, '_By: biacebaolck_' to the title? Because I'm not proud of this work. It could've gone so much better, but, I've lost it. I've lost inspirations and it was horror typing this.**

**I'm sorry if it wasn't to your expectations, but next chapter will finish off this long story. **Backlash's Story **is my longest work ever, and I'm glad you've all enjoyed it, or if some, hated it. At least you have an opinion of it.**

**Wherever and whenever you are living, I hope my story has intruiged you in some way.**

* * *

**Endgame**

* * *

_Endgame: _ěnd'gām'

Noun

_One: The final stages of a chess game after most of the pieces have been removed from the board._

_Two: The late or final stages of any activity._

_Three: The final stage of an extended process of a course of events._

* * *

In a total black room, there stood light. Light emitted from a chessboard placed in the center of the room, the remaining pieces of a chess game playing out the end of the battle; endgame.

The remaining pieces too emitted light, almost glowing in the nocturnal blanket of darkness, the ones having been removed from play dull and without light. They had been downed in battle, a fatal cost.

The chessboard was placed on the floor, stony and cracks in the cement itself.

Where there should've been two players, was only one. He controlled the white pieces, his a far greater number than the black, which dared to rebel against him. The black was played by an unseen force, but it was not unknown. This was his own form of divination, to predict what would happen in the battle and prepare a plan and defeat.

Now, they were both down to only a few pieces left.

"The pieces are in play. Who'll win? Who'll lose?" A white furred paw paused above the chessboard, before selecting his white king and knocking out the black knight. "…that boy…" His eyes glanced at the board, and an image of the knight's face spluttered out of the defeated knight and its glow disappearing as it flew to the side of the board, removed from play. "That one was rather troubling…when he comes again, I shall be prepared…" He murmured to himself, before turning his attention back to the board.

The black queen moved by herself and put herself in a defensive move to protect the king. His lips pursed at that, but he just glanced at the position she was in, and uttered a small chuckle. Pathetic. Of course, she knew that move was pathetic, but she'd do anything to protect someone she barely knew. "Trouble…" He said aloud. "You knew that…" Using a rook, he got rid of another annoying pawn.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that she did not move, but the remaining black knight made his way bravely to affront his king. He rolled his eyes, before placing his rook in position. He'd be able to capture that knight next move. He could've just eliminated the knight from the game, but where was the fun in that? Besides… His paw tapped lightly on the table of which the board sat.

Besides…he wasn't sure what that queen was pulling. So very troubling…he'd make sure to fix that once she was his. And he didn't know how she would react to his stealing her remaining knight. Knights were generally looked over, as they could only jump, and move a certain way, the L. But even the most pathetic and useless soldiers had a use…and once underestimated, they could defeat with surprise. He would not underestimate…rather, overestimate.

The knight moved unsurely before his king. He rolled his eyes. Pathetic, ever so pathetic.

He calculated what they both had at that moment.

He was in possession of a king, two rooks, and two bishops. The black, on the other hand, had only the queen, king, knight and a pawn. He had the advantage of an extra piece, but they had an advantage of a queen.

Interesting…

"How truly intriguing…" He murmured to himself, as he used the other rook to intercept the path of the knight, and he waited for the next move. It took a long while, and he finished his murmuring. "…how truly intriguing that…they know that they are ready to lose…but they do not give up?"

Finally the move was made.

The queen left the king's side to go and eliminate his rook, freeing the knight and putting his king in check.

As he watched the rook's glow disappear and it fly to the side of the chessboard, he bit his lip. He hadn't anticipated a risky move like that. In fact, all the risks that they had made during this battle…it seemed that they were prepared to risk losing in order to defeat him.

"How truly delightful."

He played his bishop in defense of the king. Now, if she wished to eliminate him, she would have to eliminate the bishop, therefore placing her queen in danger of getting destroyed. Not a very wise choice. After all, the queen was the most powerful of all the pieces, including the king.

"Including the king…" He breathed. "With a queen…a king is invincible if tactics are played right. And she shall soon be mine."

As he said this to himself, the pawn defeated the bishop. He looked at it, with awe. How truly unpredictable. Of course, she had been using the advantage of him forgetting about the pawn to destroy him from the side. The bishop flew to the side.

"Lovely…" He breathed, and played another bishop in front of the pawn. "To protect my king…I will sacrifice any pieces. My king is strongest and he shall be strongest alone."

As he said this once more, instead of the pawn moving, the queen came.

"Oh my…how filled with risk." He watched as the queen destroyed the bishop. Counterattacking, he moved his remaining rook to the king. "Check."

Not so, as the king moved, but all he did was calmly bring his rook along with it.

It was a game of cat-and-mice, and he followed the rook down to his side of the board, where the other pieces were currently waiting. An eyebrow raised as instead of the queen moving to protect the king or the king moving to protect himself, the knight moved in.

"Pointless." And he destroyed the knight.

And the queen and king did not move, yet the pawn that had escaped his notice moved closer to his side of the board. Oh…he should've moved to block that sooner! He debated whether to use his remaining rook to destroy it, yet finally decided the chance of defeating the king could not be ignored and so, he moved farther in. "Check." He said once again, watching the pawn. It did not move to his side of the board where they could've reclaimed one of their pieces.

Instead, the queen defeated the rook.

How risqué. How positively lovely. She had moved without even thinking.

"Now all I have left…is the king." He stared at that piece and smiled. "Just the way it should've been."

But, when he moved his piece to get rid of that pawn, he noted, that the next move, instead of trying to protect a possible advantage in the playing field, the queen stood there, as if solemn and the pawn destroyed himself. It blew up once it reached his side, the ghostly face of him rising upwards before the light went out and it went to the side of the chessboard.

"Now why would he choose to do that?" He wondered aloud. "Why would Emraan choose to defect to their side and then just blow himself up?"

But, no, they did not bring another queen onto the board, instead, they brought back…

…

"…the black knight?!"

So surprised, he moved his king away from the risk of being attacked, and was even more surprised when the queen stopped right in front of him. "They're planning an all frontal attack?"

Nevertheless, before he could move in to defeat the queen, even though he had no wish to—he had no choice, she was badgering—the wooden door blasted open.

"ARE **_YOU_** YUKI?!" So lovely…black-furred, just like the black queen…wait…some of her colouring was black while some of it was gray. How positively intruiging… He smiled and got up from the floor, snapping his paw, the chessboard disappearing immediately.

"And if I am?"

"He is." Surprisingly, that was not that traitor Emraan's voice. It was another's. Another hare walked in behind her, and he recognized the face from one of the images projected by the black knight.

"_You_**, boy,** who are you?" He glowered.

"Windbreeze." He said, replying angrily.

"This battle has to come. It's been coming for thousands of years, _liege_." Emraan spat out, appearing behind the two. "You were the one that caused the great Ragnarok and Torquoi war, the one that's still going on to this day. We're going to END it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." She crouched into position. "I, Backlash Quickpaw, will KILL YOU!" And she pushed off, swinging out her sword.

* * *

"What?" Backlash gasped. She was on the floor, huffing, her side hurting from muscle cramps, and her body badly bruised. For some reason, these beasts…hares, all of them, a construct of mud and earth…and skeleton…with glowing red eyes attacked.

Emraan had managed to pick up the slack for being outnumbered, but now, he was up to what she guessed was 2 percent of his original stamina. He was slowing down, and as an old man, his back was aching up.

Everyone was tired, even Windbreeze, who pretended not to.

When you're tired, the judgment fails.

And this was what was happening.

Backlash couldn't believe it. Every stroke, every attack, everything…he seemed to be well aware of that…but why?

"It's like…" Windbreeze gasped, badly bruised and battered, his face hit worst of all as he demolished another beast, his right eye closed completely because of bruised swelling from a really heavy blow and his other just barely managing to stay open. Every breath was a battle for him to stay upright and not topple over. "…he knows…what we're going to do, and how we're going to do it."

"The chessboard." Emraan said suddenly. "He's used the chessboard." His tired gaze hardened onto his lieges calm and sort of amused face. "…that chessboard…how could you?!" He gasped, and stood up, clutching a heavily bleeding forearm. "…for every piece's light that goes out…one of the lives of a Torquoi—white piece, and a Ragnarok—black piece… Their lives are destroyed."

"Of course. Why else? It is always good to have an advantage." Yuki smirked, and Emraan roared with anger, but there was nothing he could do, as he fell to his knees and breathed and gasped, each breath, like Windbreeze's a battle for him. But this was a battle to stay alive. Alive. Suddenly, Yuki's smirk vanished as he ordered one of his beasts, "Attack the old man. His assistance is no longer required, as I have _her_ now."

Backlash didn't like the way he said 'her'. It made 'her' feel metallic and like an object. Who was this 'her', anyway? "…shit, it's me." She realized. She moved in to protect Emraan. Sure, the old man got on her nerves, but, he was still old. He reminded her of Uncle Emrys. Oh no, not Uncle Emrys. She wouldn't let Uncle—er, another one die.

Yuki smiled, in a way that sent shivers running up her spine and she looked around. It didn't seem as though Emraan or Windbreeze were affected. Right now, she was amazed at that boy. He was more powerful than she could've imagined. Maybe even stronger than her.

'_And all this time, I knocked him around…was he LETTING me? So that I'd let my guard down?!'_ She freaked out, as one of Yuki's beasts ran past her to Emraan. It felt like stone weights were on her legs. She couldn't move. It attacked him and he coughed out blood.

Blood.

Out of the corner of her horrified eyes, she noticed that Windbreeze, choking on his own determination, slowly edged his way towards Yuki, but flinched when the hare's gaze was upon him. She didn't blame him. That Yuki's gaze was enough to make her want to die right then and there. And then, one of Yuki's remaining beasts moved inward to the boy.

No…

She watched as Windbreeze walked around the beast, eyeing the monster cautiously, and stumbled towards Yuki, who snorted, and rolled his eyes, before another monster intercepted the boy's path.

NO.

Backlash didn't know what to do. She could see that Windbreeze had now fallen to his knees and was now…now…

Emraan had beforehand, created a double of himself, but that double was gasping as well, feeling the pain of the original. That double was near Windbreeze and Yuki…but… She couldn't leave Emraan—but Windbreeze.

As Yuki's expectant gaze fell upon her, she finally gripped her sword and destroyed the rook that threatened Windbreeze's safety. "GO!" She tried to yell, but it came as a hoarseful gasp. And she collapsed.

"Backlash!" He to her side, but she hit him away.

"Idiot! Ugh…" She coughed before throwing up on the floor and it was all he could do not to run around screaming. He was still the wimp instead, Windbreeze was still that child, who cried, that child who couldn't do much without his own mother. His legs quacked underneath him, but he still stood. Backlash forced herself to look at Yuki and she pointed her sword at him, her paws shaking at that weight. "I'll get you…next…if I can…" She threw up again.

* * *

Yuki decided to go with the moves he had played in the game. After all, if he moved differently than in the game, the outcome would possibly be different, and he might lose. Not that he would, mind you. Besides.

* * *

One of the monsters went to shield him, and Windbreeze ground his teeth. Just when Backlash had created an opening too!

He was surprised when Emraan's double ran to defeat that monster. That double was just as bad as Emraan, maybe even worse! How could he still be moving? It was like… …his paws shook, into fists and he stared at his footpaws. He was weak. Backlash and Emraan were strong, they could handle stuff like this, but here, he was quaking. Scared. He was scared of death.

One of the remaining monsters moved in to the double. He half-expected Emraan's double to attack once more, but just watched on, as Emraan's second moved aside and…Backlash?! She ran forward and defeated the monster, yet ended up hurling onto the corpse. Emraan's double looked on, his head turned purposefully to the side.

Yuki's last monster, moved to the original.

NO!

Both his and Backlash's eyes were upon the movements of the monster. They couldn't move.

Emraan was a still a warrior at heart and he avoided the monster as well as he could, but instead of stopping to attack another target, Yuki's remaining monster followed. Continued following that was. When Emraan reached the two, he fell, down, gasping, and angrily, Windbreeze destroyed the monster.

It took a little more effort, but it burst into pieces of skeleton, bone, and dirt and earth. But then it came back, stronger. Windbreeze could only blanch and look up at it, horrified. The one time he was brave enough…the one time…AND NOW HE WAS GOING TO DIE?!

The Emraan double edged passed Yuki, but the monster only turned from Windbreeze to attack Emraan. Backlash blasted that monster to pieces, her paws shaking as they held the hilt of the sword, and her breathing was heavy and almost forceful and necessary. It was heartbreaking to see her, a nearly defeated warrior on the last verges of strength.

Immediately Yuki turned to defeat the Emraan double, his eye still on Backlash, he heard a warping sound, as the double touched the elemental orb. And blew himself up into pieces, the orb destroyed alongside with it.

"Emraan?!" Windbreeze yelped.

"That orb…is Air. It's the Air orb, young one." Emraan gasped, doubled over. "Call upon it…if you know how to. With your soul."

"What?" Windbreeze freaked out. He didn't know what to do…he didn't—

"Get a hold of yourself, Windbreeze!" Backlash shouted. "The battle's not over until the battle's over!"

'_She's right. I don't…I don't know what to do…but I'll ask Wind to help!'_ Windbreeze stood straight, his silver eyes narrowing, and he shouted, "WIND, NOW!" Slicing winds appeared, and Yuki had to dodge, using effort.

He grit his teeth. ACTUAL effort! HIM, Yuki!

Backlash knew what Windbreeze was risking, but as she ran forward, sword raised, she only stopped and just stood there, struggling to catch her breath. She couldn't do it…she just…she just couldn't. She was tired…so tired, her vision was hazy…ever so hazy…

She threw her sword at his head, a last resort. But he easily ducked, letting the sword dig itself into the stone wall behind. But the sword had turned fire, and had burnt his paw, his left one, the one he had used to automatically shield his head as he ducked.

Backlash blanched and she fell back.

"Wh...who...no..." Backlash shook as she stared up at the obviously superior white furred hare. "...WHAT are you?"

"Why, my dear sweet Quickpaw..." Yuki purred, bending down and leaning in. Backlash scrambled backwards, eyes never leaving Yuki, who smirked more and then neared her. She was shaking, and she had never felt so scared in her life. Her eyes fell on the male's left paw. Complete bone. No fur, no meat, no...nothing. "I am...Yuki. And you...shall be my mate."

She screamed.

"NO! STOP IT!" Windbreeze gasped, making Yuki turn and eyes widened as he saw the boy holding the air orb. Wind had created it for him. He would use it. Wind had sacrified his feelings to give Windbreeze this—another air orb. His paw clutched it tightly and just barely managing to hang in there, he raised the orb up to eyelevel, before gripping it so tightly that it broke.

He looked at it. '_OH MY GOD I JUST BROKE SOMETHING THAT WOULD'VE—I'm useless…'_ He fell to his knees, but was surprised to find himself breathing normally, and if…possible…feeling…STRONGER?! And his stamina replenished.

He ran forward and punched Yuki away, the hare flying to the wall, and Windbreeze saw his chance, rushing to the wall and yanking out the sword.

To Backlash and Emraan, it seemed as though the sword had extracted itself from the wall, hazel smudges of colouring around it as it flipped itself over and ran right through Yuki as the hare fell back, his last breath leaving him.

"Amazing…" Emraan gasped. "My liege…he could only be killed by a direct strike to the heart!"

And he fell down, and Backlash's vision went hazy once more as she saw Windbreeze stumble over Yuki's dead, and now decayed body. It seemed as though the hare had used spells to keep himself alive. Spells of the Torquoi that had been said to be lost in a great fire.

She fell unconscious then.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Backlash! What're you doing here?" Backlash looked up to Windbreeze's cheery voice, and looked away.

"Just watching the sunset."

"Why?" Preppy as usual, Windbreeze grinned and Backlash, seeing it out of the corner of her eye, couldn't help but feel a little better. "I didn't know you had a Ragnarok for an Uncle and a Torquoi for an Aunt! So cool!" He grinned out at the sunset, seating himself beside her.

"Cool, would be when I punch your ass and throw you into the sea, idiot." She said weakly, rolling her eyes and watching the sun fall deeper and deeper into a set.

"Haha!" Windbreeze laughed and Backlash stared out at the sun, squinting her eyes to see the rays of yellow and orange that decorated the clouds around the sun. "You know…" Backlash turned to look at Windbreeze who smiled at her. "…you've been a moody mess since we've finished off Yuki the spoilt brat who's actually so old he doesn't have a body anymore and what's left of him is dust!"

"I'VE NOT BEEN A MOODY MESS!" She yelled.

"Oh really?" Windbreeze grinned cockily, so cheekily that Backlash wanted to slug him. "What did Uncle Emraan say when you woke up?"

"He didn't say anything." Backlash was confused.

"Oh, yes he did." Windbreeze smiled firmly. "And I'm sure you remember. About me."

"Oh yeah," She snapped her paw, in remembrance. " '_That nephew of mine has been a moody mess since we got here. Get your feminine caring side and help the dimwit think straight, now! Oh, me? Where am I going? Why, I'm off to have a talk with your uncle. It's been bloody ages since Emrys and I had a chat, and I'm sure he'd like to know what you've been up to.' _" She shrugged non-caringly. "So?"

"Moody mess." He grinned and laughed, and Backlash decided she liked his laugh, even though right now she wanted to send him into orbit. "…we're all moody messes, all of us. And I'm glad I got to meet your Uncle Emrys and Aunt Rhia! Reminds me of Aunt Moon, your Aunt Rhia, does."

"Really?" Backlash asked.

"Yup." He nodded.

Silence was pregnant between them, before Backlash finally spoke. "Uhm…what're you doing here?"

"Me?" He grinned, and grabbed her paw. "I'm gonna show you the wind!" And before she could do anything about it, they raced down the hill, the wind whipping past their faces, Windbreeze laughing like a maniac and Backlash cursing his blood loudly in a shriek.

Needless to say, Backlash was prepared to beat a grinning and laughing Windbreeze senseless once they reached the bottom, catching their breath, when Rhia, Emraan and Emrys came, Rhia's grin causing the hairs on the back of Backlash's neck to stand on end.

"I showed Emraan your drawings, I hope you don't mind, Backlash."

"…of _course not._" Backlash said, in a way that showed she did mind after all.

"Whoa! Backlash draws? Cool! Lemmee see, lemmee see!" Windbreeze jumped up and down like an excited child and Rhia laughed, handing him the sketchbook. Backlash looked at her aunt, both horrified and shocked, but immediately faltered in her glare when Windbreeze hugged her. "YOU DRAW SOOOOOO COOL! DRAW _**ME**_ NEXT! DRAW _**ME**_ NEXT!"

"WAUGH!" Backlash flailed her arms about. "GET OFF ME, BISEXUAL!"

The next morning, Windbreeze and Emraan announced, well, Emraan announced, and Windbreeze just happily stuffed his face with food, that they were going to go back to their village and help rebuild. The Torquoi and Ragnarok war had ended and now both sides at peace.

Emraan grinned as he and Emrys laughed and shook hands, a final goodbye of two warriors, and Rhia took Backlash gently aside. "Are you ready to say goodbye to Windbreeze, Backlash?" She asked, smiling.

"Un-huh." Backlash nodded, though in disbelief. "I never actually thought he'd actually GO, though. That guy's actually so clingy, you get used to it, after a while."

"Selena did get used to Lash's jealousy," Rhia recounted fondly, stroking her nieces fur. "You ready to say goodbye to him on your own?"

"H-huh? What do you—" Before Backlash could grasp exactly what her aunt meant, Rhia pushed her towards a grinning Windbreeze.

"See you later, oh wild one." He whispered into her ear, giving her a quick squeeze and easily dodging, laughing as she, red-faced, tried to kill his guts. "Oh come on!" He teased. "You _know_ you liked that!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"Ah, ah, but being with you is more fun!"

"Why don't you just DIE without me having to rip out all my fur?"

"Because it's fun this way!"

"…auh…"

"…eh?"

"YOU ARE. SO. DEAD."

"Hey! Can we make a deal! D-don't beat me up! WAUGH! _**UNCLE! SAVE ME!**_"

"Nope. I'm planning on living a long life." Emraan laughed.

"You tease the boy too much." Emrys grinned.

"And you wouldn't if you had a nephew?" Emraan grinned back.

Rhia just smiled at all the events taking place. Memorable, and, she thought serenely, '_I'm glad.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** **There you go, one ending epilogue. It's stupid, corny, and it's not that big. I held this back because I didn't want to end it for some reason, but then got off my lazy ass and typed it. I suck, I know.**

**For those of you who still wish to see Backlash, Windbreeze and anyone else, I'm sorry, but there won't be a sequel. But if your request specifically WHICH character you want used, I MIGHT be able to put it in Silver's Tale (hint) (hint) (wink) (nudge). It won't ruin the plot…because…well, yeah.**

**Thanks for being around me so long, people. I'm sorry I suck, and well, yeah.**

_May the Torquoi and Ragnarok spirit be with you. Blessed be the one who relishes both spirits._

--The final word of the war shared by the two head chieftains of both tribes


End file.
